The End and the Beginning
by Highjack
Summary: The untold story of Liara's adventures following the destruction of the Normandy.
1. Chapter 1

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware. **

**Chapter 1**

"Everybody in! Go, go, go!" Liara T'soni waved the scrambling crewmen past as they dashed for the life pod door. She watched as one by one they leaped through the small opening and began filling the pod from the innermost seat to the outermost. Dr. Chakwas and the several other crew members took their seats and secured themselves with the crash bars.

Liara was nearly knocked off her feet as the ship took another direct hit from its unknown attackers. She watched in horror as an exploding bulkhead rocked the passageway sending a female crewman's charred body crashing to the deck just meters from her. Liara quickly regained her composure and turned away to climb into the life pod. She hurriedly pushed the button to close the doors, and pulled the crash bar over herself as she sat in the adjoining seat.

A calm feminine voice began sounding through the pod. "Please stand by for life pod separation." Liara held on to the bar as she felt the vibrations of the ship's armor plating detaching to allow the life pods to launch. The disembodied voice continued, "Separation in 3...2...1" The pod lurched forward half a meter as the explosive bolts holding it in place let loose. The pod occupants were suddenly jerked downwards into their seats as the escape thrusters fired. The inertial dampeners kicked on a split second after, giving everyone a stomach churning feeling of vertigo as they were launched into space. The thrusters continued to burn for several more seconds to get the pod a safe distance from the drifting wreckage of the dying SSV Normandy.

The thrusters abruptly disengaged, leaving the life pod's occupants in silence. Liara and the other crewmen simply looked around at one another in shock for several seconds before someone finally spoke up. "What the hell happened?" a crewman asked frantically. "One moment we're sitting in the mess hall, the ship suddenly accelerates, then not two seconds later the whole ship starts blowing up! I thought the Normandy was running silent!" Everyone glanced at one another searching for answers.

Liara's thoughts went immediately to Commander John Shepard. He had calmly ordered her to get to the life pods as the fires burned around them. She had reluctantly left him as he proceeded towards the cockpit to save Jeff Moreau or "Joker" the Normandy's pilot. 'Goddess let Shepard be alright,' she silently pleaded. She had cared deeply for Shepard ever since meeting him on Therum. Though the young commander had broken her heart by expressing he only felt friendship for the asari maiden, she still harbored feelings for him. Lately however, Shepard had been spending more time in the med bay's lab and seemed to sit with her at meals more often. Liara pushed the thought away. This was no time to entertain her own foolish hopes.

The doctor spoke, "Liara can you see anything?" Her had shaken slightly but she retained her usual serene demeanor. Liara turned her head to look out the view port near her. All she could see were the stars and some large pieces of debris floating at a distance. She reached up, unlocked her crash bar and removed it from her shoulders. The pod warning immediately squawked at her, "Please remain seated, assistance will arrive shortly!" She pushed a few buttons on the holographic interface above her to silence it. She then engaged the maneuvering thrusters, slowly rotating the pod allowing her to visually follow the debris trail to find the Normandy. Finally she saw it.

The SSV Normandy had been her home for the past several months, but now she could barely recognize it. Most of the wing sections had been shot off, and the main hull was breached in multiple places. It looked more like some one had slashed at it with a gigantic knife rather than a typical mass accelerator weapon. Still the main thrusters were firing. Joker must have been desperately trying to save the ship. That meant Shepard was still on the Normandy! He would never leave without Joker. 'Please hurry Shepard!' she thought to herself.

Suddenly a long yellow beam of energy sliced through the black sky and struck the hull. She couldn't see the source of it, but at the moment she kept focused on the Normandy and its wreckage, looking for any signs of a life pod launch. The ship's main thrusters had ceased firing and it was now simply drifting. The unknown attacker fired again and again as the Normandy began to explode and disintegrate completely. Liara's heart seemed to stick in her throat at the sight, and she felt tears roll down her blue cheeks. No, it couldn't be. Shepard couldn't have...she suddenly caught the faint bluish glow of a thruster moving rapidly away from the drifting nose section of the wreck. It could only mean one thing: Shepard had succeeded!

Liara breathed a great sigh of relief, and she smiled. Shepard had escaped. He was alive. She hadn't noticed that most of the crewmen in her life pod had left their seats and were now huddled around her. The crew cheered as they saw the thruster fire. Liara was shaken out of her trance like state and was again aware of her own situation. She quickly dried her eyes. "Liara," it was Dr. Chakwas, "Can you find the attackers?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." She slowly rotated the view in the direction she had seen the beams fire from. The whole group gasped as the culprit came into view. It was a ship, but unlike any they had ever seen. It was massive, and could have rivaled the Reaper ship Sovereign in size. This ship was almost cylindrical in form with long organic-like mounds that seemed to run along a metal hull and protrude from the front. The space between the mounds glowed a bright yellow which was slowly fading. "The weapons must be powering down," she thought aloud. The behemoth ship's engines fired to life and began steering the ship away from the wreckage. After moving a few kilometers away, the Normandy's assailants engaged their FTL drive and were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

The crew all began talking at once trying to discern who the attackers were, why did they attack, were they slavers, if so why didn't they retrieve the life pods? The small craft was almost in an uproar when Dr. Chakwas interjected, "Everyone calm down! We won't find any answers with all this bickering." All of them went silent. Liara was surprised. The doctor could project quite a commanding tone when she wished. "Now," she had reverted back to her usual serenity, "is anyone injured?"

Most had simple cuts and bruises, but one crewman had suffered a large gash on his arm from some flying shrapnel. The doctor took several minutes stitching up the wound with the pod's medical kit. When she finished she walked over to where Liara sat. "Are you alright Dr. T'soni?" Liara felt a bit shaken but she nodded slowly. Dr. Chakwas gave her a warm smile. "I think you can remove the helmet dear, no one here is going to attack you."

Liara nearly laughed at herself. "I am sorry doctor. I was attempting to meditate and order my thoughts," She reached up to unfasten the helmet's pressure seals and slid it off her head. As she did a small rivulet of lavender blood snaked down her face and a few drops fell on her shoulder. "Oh, I didn't realize...I am sorry doctor."

The doctor smiled at her reassuringly. She carefully examined the wound. "Hmm...No swelling or serious trauma that I can detect," Dr. Chakwas said as she shined a light into Liara's left eye, then her right. "It appears to be superficial. It seems you'll live to reach 107 at least," Liara smiled at that. "Still, I would like to examine you in a proper facility when we return to the Citadel." Liara nodded gently at her advice. She did feel a bit weak, and uneasy. Perhaps from the stress coupled with the loss of blood. Dr. Chakwas proceeded to disinfect and dress the wound. When finished, she looked down at Liara with a concerned look, "Do you feel well Liara? You look rather pale."

"I feel fine physically, but I get a strange sense that the commander..." she shook her head as her vision blurred slightly. Why did she feel so exhausted? "It is probably just mental strain brought on by..." an expression of horror crept over her face, "Shepard! Oh Goddess!" Liara's vision began to spin and she could hear the doctor calling her name from far away. She felt herself falling forward. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware. **

**Chapter 2**

Liara's eyes opened as she slowly regained consciousness. The room came into focus as she turned her head to look around. The walls were smooth and white, not the metallic gray of a med bay. She realized she wasn't in a ship's medical bay, this was a hospital room. 'How long have I been out? Where am I? ' she wondered. As she slowly sat up, Liara noticed the intravenous tubes attached to her left arm a well as the blue hospital gown in place of her armor. She must have been unconscious for days at the very least.

She tried to recount what had happened to her, but the last thing she remembered was Dr. Chakwas dressing a gash she had on her head. She reached up and touched the side of her head, and slowly traced the pathway of the crest that had been bleeding. The field dressing had been removed and she could find no trace of the wound. The doctor had told her it wasn't serious, so why did she black out? She needed answers.

The asari maiden began to scan her bed and room for an intercom or call pad to find someone who could give her answers. The door slid open to reveal her friend and fellow squad mate Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. "You're finally awake! I'll get the doctors," the quarian woman said excitedly before exiting the room. Liara required more than one doctor? How serious was her condition? Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Dr. Chakwas and a purple skinned asari doctor entered her room with Tali in tow. Dr. Chakwas smiled warmly at Liara, but she looked a bit tired and sad. "It's good to see you awake Liara," she stepped aside to introduce the asari doctor. "This is Dr. Delinea. She has been treating you since we arrived on the Citadel."

The asari doctor politely nodded her head to Liara. "It's an honor to have such an esteemed figure in our care, Dr. T'soni." Liara shifted uncomfortably on her bed. Even as Matriarch Benezia's daughter she had never been comfortable when people lauded her. "Thank you doctor," she responded meekly. "How are you feeling?" Delinea asked.

"I feel a bit weak and light headed. Nothing serious I think. I am more concerned with how the rest of the crew fared in the attack. I remember the Normandy being destroyed by a ship which was unlike anything I'd ever seen." It definitely wasn't a Geth ship. It certainly wasn't a reaper. The synthetics hadn't revealed anything so large or advanced in the past, even during the attack on the Citadel. The reaper Sovereign had been there, but was larger and had more advanced weaponry than this ship. Sovereign had destroyed Alliance cruisers with one shot. The Normandy, a small frigate, would have been vaporized. Her thoughts went back to the crew. "How many survivors were there?" she was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Tali seated herself next to Liara. Placing her arm around her friend and resting a three-fingered hand on the opposite shoulder. Liara looked at Tali. She could see her friend's silvery eyes glistening through the purple hued semi-transparent faceplate of the quarian's enviro-suit. Strangely, Liara thought the eyes seemed to shine a little less than usual. Tali turned away from her, unable to maintain eye contact. She could feel Tali trembling slightly through the enviro-suit. "What's happened?" she looked around at the others. "Tali, please tell me!"

Tali slowly took a deep breath and turned to face the asari maiden. "Well, most of the crew made it. A few of the crewmen and officers didn't make it, including XO Pressley, as well as..." her voice was husky, "Shepard...he...he didn't make it."

Liara glanced rapidly at Dr. Chakwas. She could see tears forming in the doctor's eyes. Liara turned her face downwards. "What...he...no...No! I saw the life pod fly away. He saved Joker! Shepard couldn't have..." Liara stopped herself as Tali squeezed her shoulders gently as she continued.

"He did save Joker," Tali continued gently, "But as Shepard helped him into the life pod, the Normandy took more fire, and an explosion separated him from Joker," Tali paused as her voice began to crack. "Joker said Shepard closed the doors and launched the pod from the outside, because Shepard couldn't get to him. Then the ship came apart around them." Tali began to make sniffling sounds from inside her helmet. "The commander...Shepard...is dead."

Liara raised her head. She looked over at Dr. Chakwas, barely able to make her out through the tears that flooded her vision. The doctor's face was flushed and she wiped the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. Dr. Delinea whispered something in Dr. Chakwas's ear, then turned her attention to Liara. "We can discuss your condition later Dr. T'soni. I am truly sorry for your loss." Liara bit her lower lip and simply nodded. It took all her willpower to keep from succumbing to the sobs that lodged in her throat. Dr. Delinea and Dr. Chakwas turned and exited the room, leaving Liara and Tali alone in silence.

Liara rested her head on Tali's shoulder. Her tears began to wet the rubbery surface of the quarian's enviro-suit. "The rest of us, Shepard's squad mates and Captain Anderson, are planning to hold our own private service on the presidium," Tali spoke as she embraced her friend in her arms. "There is a 'Battle of the Citadel' memorial being constructed, and we all plan to meet there the day after tomorrow at 0800 Alliance time. The site will be temporarily closed down for our privacy. Shepard won't be buried there however. His body is in cryo-stasis and is being prepped to be transported to a memorial on Elysium." Liara again nodded but she couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. She gasped and shuddered as her body was racked by them, and tears poured down her blue cheeks. Liara lay back down on the bed and soundly wept into her pillow. Tali held her comrade's hands as Liara slowly curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep. The news had simply been too much for her.

The quarian gently released liara's hands and stood to leave. She walked to the door and switched off the lights as she exited the room. She paused to look back with pity at Liara's prostrate form as she quietly shut the door.

Liara awoke much the same as she had before, the world slowly coming into focus, slowly realizing she was no longer on the Normandy. This time however, a human nurse stood by her bed with a tray of food. "Dr. Delinea had me disconnect your feeding tubes Dr. T'soni. She thinks it's time you had some real food. If you can call the stuff they serve in this hospital food," the nurse chuckled and smiled kindly at her. Liara did her best to smile back. She wasn't in the mood to enjoy jokes. She was hungry though, and she had finished the entire plate within two minutes. "Well, I haven't seen anyone tear into a plate of food like that since boot camp back in my Alliance days," The nurse reached down and retrieved the empty tray. "Well, I should keep making my rounds. I'll make sure to tell the doctor you're awake." The nurse smiled at her once more as she left the room.

Liara didn't have to wait long. Within ten minutes the door opened to reveal Dr. Delinea. "Hello Dr. T'soni, you look well." The doctor strode over, lightly typing on her datapad. "Judging by your bed scanner, you seem to have recovered completely. However, I would like to ask a few questions before we release you," The doctor sat down in a chair next to the foot of the bed. "I'm certain you have few questions of your own. To start, I would like to know of your relationships among the crew of the Normandy." Liara looked both surprised and confused by the inquiry. The doctor smiled at her. "I assure you, this is a medical evaluation. I'm simply finalizing the results of my findings."

"I understand doctor," Liara took a deep breath. "Well, I was on a friendly basis with most of the crew. Some were apprehensive at first because of my mother and her dealings with Saren. Most grew more accepting as the mission drew on," Liara winced slightly at the recollection of her indoctrinated mother. Benezia had been brain washed by the reaper, Sovereign. Shepard and Liara had been forced to kill Benezia's followers on Noveria. The Matriarch herself had been mortally wounded. She had redeemed herself before she died however, by giving them information on the Mu Relay's location. Liara continued, "I was close to Dr. Chakwas and Tali'Zorah, both became good friends of mine. Kaidan Alenko was always kind to me. Ashley Williams was always polite, though she mistrusts non-humans. Garrus Vakarian was a little more reserved, but I would expect as much from a turian on a human ship. The krogan, Urdnot Wrex, always seemed to hold asari in high regard, and I was surprised how amicable he was toward me. Most krogan seem to think of asari as soft and weak." Liara smiled at the memory of Wrex being quick in his acceptance of her, saying how her biotics could be useful in a fight. Pure krogan logic.

The doctor silently listened as she made notes on her datapad. She paused and looked up at Liara, "Were you ever intimate with anyone on the Normandy?" Liara could feel herself blush at the question. She also began to feel rather annoyed. Where was this conversation going? Dr. Delinea seemed to read her thoughts as she asked, "I only ask as it may be related to my diagnosis."

Liara inhaled slowly and answered, "No. I was not. I did link minds with Commander Shepard, but it was only a surface meld." she felt a lump form in her throat at the thought of Shepard. She swallowed hard and continued, "I was trying to help the commander piece together visions he was having. I don't think I should reveal more, I believe the rest is classified."

The doctor looked at her intently, then smiled. "Don't worry Dr. T'soni. Everything you say is completely confidential. It will not leave this room." Liara felt uncomfortable, but somewhat reassured by the doctor. There was something about the doctor. She felt she could trust her.

"The commander had received visions from several prothean beacons during the mission. We also encountered the Thorian, a creature on Feros which had lived since the time of the protheans. The Thorian provided Shepard with a sort of prothean cipher to help make sense of the visions." Liara felt no need to mention Shiala, the asari who had served as an intermediary between the Thorian and Shepard. She continued, "The visions were unclear. But by linking our minds, we were able to sort out the different clues, and determined that Saren had gone to Ilos to find the conduit." Liara paused and took a deep breath. "Well, you know the rest. The Citadel was attacked by Sovereign, Saren, and the Geth. Sovereign and the Geth were defeated by the Alliance and council fleets."

"And as I recall, you and Tali'Zorah were with Shepard when he defeated Saren," the doctor added with a smile. "Sorry, I'm getting a bit off topic. That was the last piece of information I needed to confirm my original findings. I now know the reason for your blackout and subsequent three-day coma," Liara sat up in anticipation. "I believe sharing these strong visions triggered a bond between you and the commander. Usually, such a bond is found between an asari and her lover." Liara blushed a bit at the thought of being lovers with Shepard. Dr. Delinea continued, "Sometimes, when one member of said union dies, the effect is felt by the other. The resulting shock can trigger a state of unconsciousness for several days. That is why I asked if you had been intimate with any of the Normandy's crew."

Liara nodded her head. "Yes. I have heard of this before, but not between non-lovers," She wondered if her feelings for the commander had somehow created the bond. Sadly, there was no way of finding out now. "I suppose that makes sense. The visions were extremely intense. Perhaps that is why the connection was so strong. Thank you doctor."

The doctor stood and made a few final notes on her datapad. "Well, I see no reason to keep you with us any longer," the doctor said in a friendly tone. "You will be discharged immediately. Your friend Tali brought you some clothes and personal items which you will find in the closet," The doctor moved toward the bed. "An orderly will be by in a few moments to have you sign some paperwork and show you out. And must I say, it has been an honor treating you Dr. T'soni. I hope we meet again in the future." She extended her hand and Liara reached out to shake it.

"Goodbye doctor, and thank you for everything." She released Dr. Delinea's hand. The doctor exited the room and Liara went to the closet to retrieve her belongings. It was going to be long day. The first thing she would have to do is meet up with Tali or another of her former squad mates. She had no idea how to fully prepare for a human funeral. Though she guessed she would never be "fully" prepared to bury the man who had swept her away from Therum, and taken her adventuring across the galaxy.

The doctor continued down the corridor to her office. She quickly entered, locking the door behind her. She took a seat at her desk and entered a certain familiar address into her computer. A volus's breather mask appeared on the holo-display. "Barla Von, I have some information a certain party might find very interesting." Delinea transferred the data to the volus's office in the Financial District of the Citadel.

Barla Von quickly read through the data. "Delinea, you mean to tell me that Comm...I will send this off immediately. How did you get Dr. T'soni to tell you all this? You didn't drug her, did you? Any member of Shepard's team is not to be taken lightly."

"Relax. I used one of my favorite little concoctions which, when ingested, gives no noticeable side effects, but makes a person feel they can trust you with their secrets," the asari doctor smiled. "Of course they won't tell you anything if under duress. But that's the subtle beauty of the drug. It's also perfect for my particular profession. An individual in my position tends to illicit a certain amount of trust from her patients. Dr. T'soni will never realize she revealed anything important. And if that certain party does the job right, no one will be the wiser."

"I don't want to know anything else," The volus trader interrupted. "You take a great risk Delinea. I will transfer your share when I receive payment for the information. I want nothing more to do with this." The transmission clicked off. Delinea smiled to herself. This information gathering had become even more lucrative than she could have imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware**

**Chapter 3  
**

"I am so nervous," Liara said as she lightly smoothed out some wrinkles on her new dress. "I have never been to a human service such as this one. Miss Williams, are you certain this attire will be appropriate? I understand some human cultures tend to dress in this fashion when in mourning."

Tali'Zorah and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams both turned to look at the fidgeting asari

in the back seat of the taxi. Liara wore a long close-necked black dress of typical asari fashion. She also wore dark gray gloves which completely ran the length of her arms up to her shoulders. She carried a matching bag in her hand, and a small unmarked box rested in her lap.

"Don't worry doctor," Ashley reassured her. "You chose very well. As you can see, I'm not much for fashions anyway," Williams gestured to her combat armor and rifle. She had felt it more appropriate to appear as a combat ready marine to honor her fallen friend. "I've never liked the Alliance's dress uniforms. Too itchy. By the way Liara, I think we've been through enough together. Let's start referring to each other on a first name basis. Call me Ashley, or even Ash. This 'Miss Williams' stuff makes me feel like a schoolmarm!"

"Oh...I...thank you Ashley." Liara gave Ashley a friendly smile. Liara knew Williams had also cared for Shepard. Liara had always been uncertain what to think of the chief. She seemed friendly enough, but had kept the other non-humans on the Normandy at arms length. Liara had found out later that Ashley's grandfather had played a major role in the humans 'First Contact War' with the turians.

The turians had been brutal in their assault on the human colony of Shanxi. Her grandfather had been the commanding officer of the colony's garrison. Grossly outnumbered, both his troops and the civilians of Shanxi had suffered heavy losses, and were on the brink of starvation. Seeing no other option, he had surrendered to the Turians. After the conflict was ended by the intercession of the Citadel Council, her grandfather had been labeled a traitor. Though no official punishment had ever been issued. Ever since, Ashley and her family had faced constant, though unofficial, scrutiny from the Alliance.

As a result, Ashley Williams had never trusted non-humans, especially turians. Shepard had helped convince her of the need to cooperate with them on the mission to stop Saren. He had that effect on people. John Shepard had been a true leader. A strong, compassionate man who would do almost anything for his crew. It was but one of the many traits that had drawn Liara to him in the few short months she had known him. Liara felt the familiar lump form in her throat at the mere thought of recalling her memories of him.

"So Liara, what do you have in your bag?" It was Tali who had interrupted her train of thought. Liara looked up at the quarian woman. Tali had her head tilted in curiosity.

"Just some personal items. Some spare credits, a few handkerchiefs, oh...and this," Liara reached into her bag, and pulled out the small rectangular item. It immediately expanded from its collapsed state and formed to her hand. It was the same pistol she had kept with her throughout the mission to stop Saren. Strangely, she felt more comfortable carrying weapons with her now. The time with Shepard had given her a new perspective on the dangers of the galaxy. However, she felt she would only need it from now on for its sentimental value. Liara collapsed the pistol and replaced it in her bag.

Tali stared at her for a moment before asking, "Why would you carry that to a funeral? I doubt anyone there will try and kill the 'Heroes of the Citadel,'" she said wryly. "I'm so sick of the press. I swear if there are any reporters there...You know what, keep the pistol. It may come in handy after all!" Tali giggled. Liara smiled and looked out the window at the Citadel as the automated taxi sped on.

"I would pay to see you two lay into those bastards," Ashley said as she laughed. "I hadn't been able to shake them until this morning. Anyway Tali, why is it so strange to see the good Dr. T'soni carrying a gun? We've all seen our share of fighting the last few months."

"I know. It's just...you're so skilled with biotics Liara. Why does someone who can use her mind to throw three fully grow krogan thirty meters across the room need to carry a gun?"

"Oh just lay off her," Ashley said with a smile. "Damn! A doctor who carries a gun. You're a woman after my own heart Liara. What about you Tali? Didn't I see you offloading your own artillery into the taxi's storage compartment before we left the hotel? I mean, don't you have tech abilities?"

Both Liara and Ashley could swear they saw the quarian blush, even through the hazy faceplate of her helmet. "I don't have biotics," Tali retorted nervously. "Besides, I liked that shotgun! I needed a replacement after losing mine on the Normandy."

"For the reporters?" Liara asked jokingly. Ashley burst into laughter.

"Keelah!" Tali threw up her arms before playfully crossing them across her chest in defeat. "Fine, let's just pick on the quarian. She's the only one without immediate access to a firearm! Humph, bosh'tets!"

Ashley turned to Liara, beaming her a smile, "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you make a joke. It was a good joint opertaion too. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I had hoped we were already friends Ashley," Liara said sincerely. "I don't consider you anything less. Besides, are not all your friendships beautiful?"

"Oh Lord," Ashley laughed. "It's just an expression from a very old romance vid. I thought you were a doctor of archeology, not philosophy."

"But are we not all philosophers in our own right?" Liara smiled at Ashley smartly.

Tali giggled. Ashley just shook her head, "Now I'm getting her sass mouth. Tali, I think we should pull over. I just found a use for that shiny new shotgun of yours. Seriously, I'm used to being bored to death by our quiet asari doctor."

The three friends laughed. They passed the remaining minutes of the journey in silence as they entered the ring-shaped structure of the Citadel's presidium. Liara felt fortunate that she had such good companions as Tali'Zorah and Ashley Williams. She would miss them when they all parted ways after the ceremony. Her blissful recollections ended as the taxi landed next to the memorial site. She could see Captain Anderson, Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex, Dr. Chakwas, and Joker all waiting for them. She looked down at the small box in her lap, and lifted it gently in her hands.

The memorial site was still under construction. A walkway lead into a semi-circular ring of Italian Cypress trees which had been transported directly from Earth. Several park benches were positioned at the base of the trees on either side of the entrance. The grass had also been grown on Earth and transported to the Citadel. A five meter tall block of white marble stood in the center of the trees at the end of the walkway. A statue of Shepard was to be carved to honor both the savior of the Citadel and humanity in general.

A two-meter hexagonal block of marble stood ten meters behind and on Shepard's right. The names and faces of Shepard's team were already carved into each face. Kaidan Alenko's image was facing Shepard's statue, to honor the Alliance marine's sacrifice on Virmire. Moving around and to the left of Kaidan were Ashley, Garrus, Tali, Wrex and Liara.

A three-meter block stood ten meters behind and on the left of Shepard's image. A sculpture of the SSV Normandy SR1 would be created out of this block. A listing of the crew would be written on a plaque attached to its base. So far only the nose section of the ship was finished, standing out from the rest of the unfinished stone.

Finally, in the center of the equilateral triangle formed by the three sculptures would be a flat holographic display projector. The Citadel's Virtual Intelligence, Avina, would be available here. It would answer questions and tell of the defeat of Saren and the Geth, the rescue of the Destiny Ascension, the destruction of Sovereign, and other history surrounding the Normandy and her crew.

Liara looked around at the unfinished site as the three of them approached. It was beautiful, but somehow seemed so hollow now that Shepard was gone. Tali linked her arm with Liara's, silently giving her friend support. Tali knew of her feelings for Shepard. Liara glanced over at her and gave a thankful smile.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tali asked. "I hope I can return here someday and visit the site when it's finished. I think it will be a fitting tribute to Shepard and the Normandy."

"Perhaps. I wish he..." Liara fought to keep her composure. "I wish he could be here to see it when it is completed."

"I think the only 'fitting' tribute to Shepard would have been a longer life." Ashley added begrudgingly.

Captain Anderson and the others greeted the three women as they approached. They all stood around the block which would be Shepard's statue. At the base of the block was a slab of stone which read "John Shepard, the Savior of the Citadel." A large bouquet of flowers was set in front of it, adding vivid colors to the white stone backdrop. Anderson gestured for them to all gather round.

"It's good to see all of you," He began. "I know most of you will be going your separate ways in the coming days. I arranged this meeting as both a memorial to the commander and as a way for all of you to be together again before your respective departures. I know how persistent the press has been with all of you. Its been difficult just arranging travel plans, much less getting together to talk about Shepard."

Anderson paused to clear his throat. "When the Alliance asked me to find potential Spectre candidates, I had never met the commander. But I knew who I would choose the moment I interviewed him. He wasn't just a first-rate soldier, as he proved on Elysium, but a good man and an excellent leader. In the few weeks we spent on the Normandy, I began to think of him as a friend rather than just a Spectre candidate. What truly impressed me however, was his eye for talent. Unlike what Ambassador Udina has publicized, Shepard's recruitment of non-humans to his crew wasn't meant as just a sound political move. He also saw something special in all of you, and I know it wasn't just in your abilities. Shepard could tell that all of you represented the best each of your species has to offer. He told me how proud he was to have served with all of you."

Anderson observed the group in front of him. Ashley Williams and Dr. Chakwas had tears streaming down their faces. Joker sadly studied the ground. Garrus Vakarian had his eyes closed and held a rather pained expression on his face. Tali'Zorah hung her head and he could see her body trembling as she cried within her enviro-suit. Liara T'soni was quietly sobbing into a handkerchief, and leaned on Tali for support. Urdnot Wrex had his arms crossed and looked on with disdain.

"We shall all miss him very much," Anderson continued. "Shepard believed the Reaper threat was not ended with the defeat of Sovereign. The public has been led to believe Sovereign was a Geth construct. All of you know this wasn't true, and each of us must continue the fight until the Reapers have been eliminated. For my part, I'm going to accept my nomination as the human representative on the Citadel Council. I do this because of Shepard, and his belief that the threat has not ended. He would not want us to grieve, but to act. I am certain each of you will honor his memory in the coming days."

Anderson concluded. "I have reserved this space on the presidium for the next few hours. Feel free to walk around and visit with each other. This may be the last time you are all together. Thank you all for coming."

Captain Anderson turned to the slab of stone with Shepard's name and sharply saluted. Garrus moved forward placing his hand on his chest and bowed in respect. Dr. Chakwas and Joker both touched the marble block, spending a moment in silence before turning away. Ashley stood before the memorial and saluted while tears rolled down her face. Tali knelt and placed both her hands on the slab with Shepard's name, rubbing the stone letters as if trying to feel their texture through her gloves. "Keelah se'lai," She spoke softly before turning away. Wrex walked by the monument with his arms crossed, looking down at the name but saying nothing.

Liara finally stepped forward. She knelt as Tali had in front of the slab. She gently set down the small box she carried, and removed the lid. Reaching in, she pulled out a red rose like those on Earth and a similar lavender rose like those on the asari home world of Thessia. The roses had been planted in the same garden on the presidium, and had grown so that the stems had twisted around one another. She gently laid them on the stone slab beside Shepard's name. She whispered softly as more tears blurred her vision, "Goodbye, John Shepard. May the Goddess accept you with open arms."

Liara rose as gracefully as she could, dried her eyes, and turned away. She began walking toward Ashley and Joker. They stood by the incomplete sculpture of the Normandy. Ashley looked flushed and her cheeks were wet from crying. Her voice rose angrily, "You thought you could save her? What the hell were you thinking? Trying to go down with the ship like some damned hero! You knew the commander. You should have known he wouldn't just leave you behind! And now he's gone because..." Joker just shuffled his feet and looked sadly at the ground. Ashley's tone softened. "I...I didn't...I mean...I'm sorry, I just can't believe he's gone."

Liara put her hand gently on Ashley's shoulder. "It is alright Ashley," she turned her attention to the dejected pilot. "Joker, Shepard's death was not your fault. You saved us all. By keeping the ship from spinning out of control, you gave us a chance to escape. A lesser pilot could not have accomplished this under fire." She glanced at Ashley. Ashley hung her head in shame. "We all know that, and no one blames you. Ashley simply spoke out of grief and anger."

Ashley nodded gently and embraced the fragile pilot. "I'm sorry Joker. I can be a real ass sometimes. Thanks Liara." She let go of Joker, and walked over to a bench to sit down and collect herself.

Joker looked up at the nose of the Normandy protruding from the unfinished sculpture. "That's pretty much how the Alliance brass sees it. Loss of the first human Spectre is bound to start some kind of witch hunt. Won't be surprised if they greet me with torches at my inquiry," he added sarcastically. "At least Captain Anderson, Dr. Chakwas, and the rest of the crew say they'll stand behind me."

"Ashley will too Joker," Liara reassured him. "She just needs some time."

"Thanks Liara, so do I," Joker turned to leave. "Man, you're totally different than the asari in my vids. Anyway, wish me luck!" He flashed her a sly grin and she returned a look of confusion as he walked away. She still had trouble understanding human jokes. She did know Joker well enough to know that he tended to mask his emotions with humor. Liara felt someone touch her on the arm. She turned to see Dr. Chakwas smiling at her.

"That was kind of you Liara. I know Jeff doesn't show it. But he's torn apart with guilt over the commander's death. Thank you," She reached out and gave Liara a hug. "Goodbye dear. I'll miss you very much. It was nice to have some company in the med bay, for a change. It can be a lonely profession being a ship's doctor."

"You have been a good friend to me doctor," Liara returned the hug. "What will you do now?"

"Oh, I might just take the position I was offered at the Mars Naval Medical Center. It might be nice to have a little peace and quiet for a change. I've spent much of my career on warships. It could be a nice change of pace."

"Farewell doctor, may fortune smile upon you." Liara gave her one last hug before Dr. Chakwas left.

Liara turned her attention to the squad memorial where Wrex and Tali stood. She noticed they seemed to be examining the likenesses of themselves. Curious, she strode over to them.

Wrex spoke to Tali as Liara approached, "Humph, at least they got my scars right. I didn't think that hanar sculptor was worth a damn when I met him, but he did alright."

"At least they can tell it's you," Tali said with no small amount of dissatisfaction. "I told him he should sculpt my face. My real face! All he would need to do was take a few pictures in a clean room. This could be any quarian woman wearing a helmet! I can't believe I was stupid enough to let him talk me into this...this...dammit! I've half a mind to wait in the bushes for him, jump out and threaten to tie that bosh'tet's tentacles in a knot unless he agrees to change it."

Wrex gave a throaty chuckle, "Just make sure I'm there to watch. Didn't realize quarians were so vain, wearing those suits and all."

"Quarians don't get many opportunities for vanity," Tali said defensively, "This was my time to shine." Slightly depressed, she sighed, "I feel cheated."

Liara couldn't help but giggle at her friend as she listened. Tali was so cute when she got angry over silly things. Wrex and Tali both looked up at her.

"It's good to hear you laugh," Tali said as she gave Liara a hug. "Wrex and I were just discussing our opinions of Shepard's memorial."

"It sounded more like your opinions of 'your' memorial," Liara teased them. "Yours looks rather dashing Wrex."

The krogan battlemaster ignored the comment, "This memorial is fine, but I'm not used to fawning over the dead. If Shepard were a krogan, we'd start a full-scale war to honor the death of such a warrior. We wouldn't stand around weeping over him in a park. I just don't get all this sensitive crap." With that Wrex walked towards his taxi, leaving them both alone.

"Are you alright Liara?" Tali asked with concern in her voice. "You look exhausted. Shepard was special to all of us, but I know how much he meant to you."

Liara frowned. "I do not know, Tali. Shepard changed so many aspects of my life in such a short time. He saved me from the Geth, whisked me away across the galaxy to save all sentient life as we know it, and made me a person of galactic importance. All within a few short months. Perhaps it is also the bond between us, but I feel like a large part of me has gone missing." Tears began to form in her eyes and she began to weep. "I don't know if I can let him go Tali. I...just wish I had told him that I..."

Liara wept in Tali's arms for a few minutes before she managed to regain her self-control. She pulled away from Tali and gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I am getting rather hysterical. It is a bit silly, we weren't even bond mates. I'll be alright Tali. I just need time I think. Time to accept my loss." Liara didn't know if she believed that, but she couldn't have Tali worrying about her.

Tali spoke up, "I hate to leave you like this. I'm long overdue to return to the Migrant Fleet. I need to get the Geth data we recovered back to the flotilla. It's too important to my people to delay any longer. I'm scheduled to leave tonight. That's why I loaded all my possessions into the taxi. I'm going straight to the docking ring from here with Wrex. In fact, I should begin moving my things to his taxi. I'm sorry Liara. I wish I could stay a bit longer but..."

"Duty calls," Liara finished for her with a smile. "I am happy for you Tali. It is a shame to see you go, and I will miss you. But I am glad your pilgrimage was so successful. By the way, why are you traveling with Wrex?"

"Oh, the flotilla is currently in the same star cluster as the krogan homeworld. He would never admit it, but I think Wrex feels compelled to honor Shepard's suggestion that he help the krogan recover from the Genophage."

Liara gave an understanding nod. Even the battle-hardened Wrex had been inspired by Shepard. The krogans' Genophage had been extremely destructive to them. An artificially engineered genetic rewrite, it made only one of one thousand krogan births sustainable. As a result, many krogan had lost hope in the future of their race. Most wasted their lives as mercenaries and thugs. Wrex had himself been a mercenary when he met Shepard. But now it seemed he was going back to Tuchanka to help the clans regain their focus and self respect.

"Goodbye Tali, you have been the dearest of friends to me. I hope we shall see one another again someday." Liara knew most quarians rarely left the Migrant Fleet after completing the pilgrimage.

"Goodbye Liara," Tali gave her one last hug. "I'll try to keep in touch. It'll be difficult given the insularity of the fleet, but I promise I'll try. Be well my friend. Keelah se'lai." Tali bowed her head in farewell, and left to collect her possessions from their taxi.

Liara stared at the squad memorial. Her eyes fell on the image of Kaidan. He had been a good man. Always so polite to everyone. He and Shepard had become close friends during the mission to stop Saren. Even though Shepard hadn't shown it outwardly, Kaidan's loss had deeply affected the commander.

Liara recalled the night after Virmire. She had been worried about the commander. He hadn't been seen or heard from since the debriefing. Shepard had left orders not to be disturbed. He hadn't even come out for food. She had tossed and turned in her bunk that evening, unable to get any sleep. Finally, she could take it no more. She slipped out of the med-lab and made her way to his quarters.

The commander hadn't locked his door. Apparently, he was used to his orders being followed on his ship.

She found him sprawled out on his bed, smelling of alcohol. A half-empty bottle of Earth whiskey lay on the floor next to his bed. Kaidan's dossier lay open on his desk. Shepard looked up at her and drunkenly scrambled to his feet. He was so drunk that he could barely stand still as he reminded her of his orders 'not to be distubed.' She gently told him of her concern and offered him her support.

He had said nothing, but sat back down on his bed and stared at the open file on his desk. Liara sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. A few tears escaped his eyes as he rubbed his face with his hands. She had told him he should rest and he slowly nodded. She pulled back the blankets on his bed and helped him lie back. She sat next to him and held his hand as he slowly drifted off to sleep. She had gently kissed his forehead before returning to the med lab. Shepard hadn't remembered that night. He had been too drunk. It was the first and only time she had seen him vulnerable. Liara reached out and touched the sculpted image of Kaidan.

"Kaidan was a good man." It was Ashley who interrupted her thoughts. "I still don't understand why Shepard chose to come save me instead of him."

Liara turned to face her, "I suppose it was to save more lives. He chose to save you and the salarian fire teams instead of going back to save one man. He made the most logical choice. Though I know he must have suffered for it. He cared about you both very much."

Ashley looked at her. "You loved him. Didn't you?" Liara blushed and turned away. "It was no secret doctor. It was a small ship. I cared about him too you know."

"We all did," Liara responded quietly. "But yes. Yes, I suppose I did love him. I knew you did too. I don't think he felt the same for me, however. Perhaps he was in love with you, Ashley."

"No. I know he wasn't. I noticed he spent more time with you after the mission ended." Ashley smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I was such a rude, stubborn pain in the ass. I guess I was jealous of you."

"Thank you Ashley," It was no small comfort to hear that from her. Ashley wasn't always as open with her emotions as she was with her opinions. Then again, Liara thought, neither was she. They just had different means of expressing themselves. She realized for the first time that she actually had a few things in common with Chief Williams.

She heard someone approach and turned to see Captain Anderson and Garrus walking toward them. The Captain spoke. "I think it's time I got back to the embassy. Chief Williams, I would like to meet with you later. I want to discuss your future plans when you have time. However, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you sir," Ashley responded quickly. "I think I'm done here for now. I can come with you now if you like." She turned to Garrus. "Goodbye Garrus. Keep that rifle clean. I don't know how many times I had to tear that damn thing down completely to clean it." She turned back to Liara. "See you Liara. It was a privilege fighting with you. Ah...I mean by your side."

Liara gave her a friendly smile and shook Ashley's hand. "Goodbye Ashley, and thank you."

Anderson extended his hand to her as well. "Goodbye Dr. T'soni. If you ever need anything, give me a call."

"Thank you Captain." She said as she shook his hand.

Anderson gave Garrus a nod as he and Ashley walked to his shuttle. Garrus returned one of his own before turning to Liara. "Can I give you a lift? I can drop you off at the hotel on my way back to C-Sec if you like."

"Yes. Thank you Garrus."

The two of them walked to Garrus's shuttle. Liara took one last look around as the shuttle doors opened. She saw Tali and Wrex still loading the taxi. Wrex had his arms crossed and looked displeased at all the quarian's "junk" as he would have called it. Tali seemed to be in the midst of arguing her case to the looming krogan when she noticed Liara. She ceased her debate and raised her hand in a final farewell to her friend. Wrex turned and gave them a curt nod. Liara smiled and waved to them before entering the shuttle.

Garrus powered up the engines and the shuttle slowly rose into the air. He circled the site once as if to say goodbye. Liara looked out at the unfinished monument as they circled. She would have to return when it was finished. She noticed Tali walking toward the statues again. 'Probably to say one last goodbye.' She thought as the shuttle sped away.

"So, what do you think you'll do now doctor?" Garrus asked as they pulled onto the skyway.

"I am unsure. My career spent studying the Protheans' disappearance was a complete success, but it was also ended by the information we gathered while stopping Saren. I suppose I will stay on the Citadel for a while. I have already had may job offers."

Garrus laughed, "You and me both. I'm still not sure about going back to C-Sec., but it should do for now. We'll have to keep in touch. I'm sure I could use a skilled asari biotic. So many humans in C-Sec now." Garrus paused to push a few buttons on the holo-interface. "They're an interesting race. But they're a little too ambitious for they're own good sometimes. Too bad they can't all be like Shepard."

"Yes. Too bad." Liara said as she looked out on the Citadel. She thought back to the final battle to save the massive space station. How she and Tali had fought at Shepard's side. Every building, ship, shuttle, and person she saw reminded her of Shepard. None of them would be there if it hadn't been for him. She realized at that moment that what she had said to Tali had been true: She didn't know how to let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware.**

**Chapter 4**

Liara cooed softly as her lover's warm hand traversed the curves of her waist. She had never felt so at peace; so blissful. Even the bed they lay in seemed to give a comforting warmth and softness unlike any she had known. She giggled as the hand moved to the plain of her abdomen, tickling her. She rolled her body toward the source of the hand. Her lover came into view. His blue eyes and rugged face smiled at her. The hand shifted to the small of her back, giving further warmth. A light, bright but soothing, shone from behind him.

She smiled back at him. She had needed this. So many pent-up emotions. So much pain and grief. So much violence in the months past. The press hounding her constantly about the victory over Saren and the Geth. The loss of the Normandy. She had needed the release.

The smile disappeared from his face. He gave her a look of concern. She stared at him, confused. What was wrong? She extended her hand to touch the face of the man with whom she had shared so much pleasure. To alleviate his sudden discomfort. Her hand struck against something. It was smooth, hard, and transparent...a window. She looked around and saw that she was in the same life pod which she had used to escape the Normandy. Her attention went back to her lover.

He floated in space outside the window. A helmet hiding his face, and armor covering his body. The blue eyes were the only part of her lover that was visible. They had glazed over, frozen in an accusing expression. His body began to float away toward the light. Tumbling end over end, he moved farther away from her.

Liara screamed and pounded on the window, trying to get to him. She had to save him. It couldn't end this way. How could this happen after all they had shared. Tears began to blur her vision when she noticed another figure. A shadowy asari form was silhouetted against the light. She was clad in a long dark dress. She wore the helmet-like headdress of a priestess of the Siari, the most popular asari religion. She recognized the figure immediately.

"Mother?" Liara stared in surprise. Her mother reached out and embraced her lover's floating form. Benezia looked down and smiled at him kindly before turning her gaze to Liara. The matriarch gave her daughter a loving smile, and held her hand aloft in farewell. Tears kept running down Liara's face as she looked on with bewilderment.

A new form suddenly emerged from the light behind the two figures. A ship! It was the same ship that had destroyed the Normandy. Liara waved and screamed at her mother, trying warn her of the danger lurking behind her. But Benezia continued to simply smile at her while cradling the lifeless form in her arms. An eerie yellow glow came from within the ship as it drew closer to the oblivious asari matriarch. A beam of yellow energy abruptly shot forth from the bow of the ship. Liara watched helplessly as her mother and lover were engulfed in yellow energy. Benezia seemed frozen and kept smiling at her and held her lover as light seemed to emanate from the two forms. Liara continued to hysterically pound on the glass. In an instant both forms were burned away and exploded. All that remained was dust, slowly dispersing through the infinite expanse of space. She screamed, "Shepard!"

Liara started and sat up in her bed. She realized she was still in her hotel room on the Citadel. It had all been a dream. A 'nightmare' was more accurate. She shivered at the chill of the cold sweat that covered her body. The dream had been so intense, so real. Tears began to form in her eyes. In a few months she had lost both her mother and the human she had come to love. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped the blankets around herself. She glanced around the dimly lit room.

A faint light shone through the window. The Citadel was still in "night mode" but the first light of "dawn" was beginning to illuminate the station outside her window. Simulating day and night seemed to make the station feel more natural and livable to its millions of residents. It was one system that hadn't been affected by the destruction wrought by Sovereign and the Geth.

The only other light in the room was the blinking message indicator on her communications interface in the corner. She hadn't bothered checking the messages when she returned from the memorial service yesterday. Garrus had left her in the market district below the hotel level of Tayseri Ward. She had tried to lose herself in some shopping, but another asari recognized her within a few hours and people began to flock to her. Liara had never been a fan of crowds, and being the center of one's attention as it milled around her was overwhelming.

C-Sec officers mercifully intervened and ordered the crowd to disperse, resulting in a disoriented Liara being swiftly escorted back to her hotel. It was almost nightfall by the time she walked though the hotel's security checkpoint. She had been too exhausted to argue with the officers when they advised her to stay away from public places for a while. She had gone to her room, taken a long, hot shower, eaten dinner, and gone to bed all within an hour.

Liara wiped away her tears. She slid out from under the blankets and walked to her comm screen. Most likely it was a job or promotional offer from yet another corporation that wanted to use her image to sell its product. She had lost count of all the people who had somehow managed to contact this supposedly undisclosed location. Even the magazine Fornax had made her an offer to do "tasteful" holographic images of her, Ashley, and Tali in the nude. Liara had politely declined, and hadn't seen the need to inform her friends of the offer.

She pressed the identification button to see who had called. The name and image of Captain David Anderson appeared and she quickly played the message. "Dr. T'soni, something unpleasant has come up in regards to a mutual acquaintance. Please meet with me at the human embassy on the Presidium at 0600 Alliance standard time. Please inform us if you cannot attend. Thank you." The holographic image of Anderson clicked off.

Liara had become acclimated to Alliance time while on the Normandy and had set all of her room's chronometers to it. She hadn't needed a clock for the nearly fifty years she had spent on dig sites. She had noticed that she seemed to have become more rushed and impatient now that she had to use them again. She looked at the clock on the comm screen. It read 0434. She had just enough time to get there. She called the hotel service desk to reserve a shuttle.

* * *

"Good morning Dr. T'soni," the new embassy receptionist smiled at her. "They're expecting you. You may go right in."

Liara smiled back weakly. She felt very tired. Even the short shuttle trip had made her sleepy again. All the repair crews and construction equipment on the presidium had slowed her progress. She had even dodged a few keepers on the way to the embassies. She began to ascend the stairs which led to the embassy offices. She was concerned about the purpose of this meeting. Had something happened to one of the squad members? Had new information surfaced to shed light on the Reapers? She pushed the questions away as she reached the door to the human embassy. She paused to straighten her dress before touching the holographic panel to open the door.

Captain Anderson, Ashley Williams, and Ambassador Udina all turned to meet her as she entered. Anderson and Udina stood by a large desk in the center of the room. Ashley sat at a conference table on the left side of the room. Anderson and Williams both looked concerned. The Ambassador looked at Liara with an eyebrow raised in slight disapproval. Anderson shook her hand and guided her to sit at the table.

"Glad you could make it Dr. T'soni," Anderson began. "We received some information a few days ago that hasn't been made public yet. We found out soon after the Normandy's crew had been rescued that..."

Udina interrupted, "Anderson, again I must protest. The Alliance can handle this. Chief Williams is more than capable. We don't need any outside help."

"I'm not going out there by myself, Ambassador!" Ashley interjected angrily.

Anderson raised his hand to silence them. "We've already been over this. Chief Williams shouldn't go in alone. Dr. T'soni is the only viable option. She has fought with the Chief before and she's proven herself more than capable."

"I still don't approve. This is classified information." A flustered Udina folded his arms in defeat. Liara looked on in confusion. Anderson returned his attention to her.

"As I was saying," Anderson went on. "The day the crew arrived on the Citadel, full autopsies were performed on all the bodies recovered. Shepard was not among them."

Liara's eyes went wide with surprise. "I do not understand. Tali informed me in the hospital that his body was in cryogenic stasis. She said he was to be buried at the war memorial on Elysium."

"Yes," Anderson explained as he looked accusingly at the Ambassador. "The Alliance thought it best to keep this information from the squad. Only Chief Williams was to be told the true story after the memorial service."

"It was better to keep them out of it," Udina explained. "The public was told only that the Normandy had been destroyed and Shepard was unavailable for comment. The rest of the squad were to go their separate ways, and we would handle this internally. That is until yesterday, when Anderson was approved to sit on the Citadel Council." The Ambassador glanced at the Captain with no small amount of disapproval.

"They should never have been excluded!" Councilor Anderson exclaimed. "Shepard is a symbol of the galactic community now, not just humanity. However, I do agree that this needs to be kept low key until we resolve the situation. Still, we would have had a much stronger team with all five squad members on the mission."

"What mission?" Liara pleaded with them. "Please, I don't care about the politics. Where is Shepard? I will do whatever you need. Just tell me what has happened, please!"

"I'm sorry doctor," Anderson looked at the asari maiden with pity, "The same day you arrived on the Citadel, we received a message over the extranet. It seems scavengers recovered Shepard just hours after the attack. They arrived before the Alliance ships did."

"But how could they have recovered Shepard without their ship being noticed by the crew in the life pods?" Liara asked.

"The pods drifted away from the crash site," Ashley answered. "Most were too far away to have seen anything. All of the pods had injured people who needed help. Most of the crew were too busy taking car of them. One person died in my pod before help even arrived. The ship probably came and went without notice."

"How could they have known it was the commander? Why wouldn't they go after the life pods too?" Liara was getting angry. What would anyone want with a body that was floating through space? None of this made sense.

"I don't think they wanted to risk trying to capture dozens of Alliance crewmen and marines," Ashley concluded. "I'm sure they wouldn't have had time to round us all up anyway. As for Shepard, we don't know. They may have noticed his N7 armor. Coupled with the fact that the debris had the name 'Normandy' written all over it. Hell, they probably just put two-and-two together."

"It doesn't matter how they recovered him," Anderson interrupted. "What matters is they have him and are demanding a ransom for his return."

Liara began to seethe with disgust and anger. They had taken Shepard's body. The man responsible for saving all known sentient life in the galaxy. And they were selling him back like some stolen commodity. She felt the blood rush to her face, and she clenched her fists. The others jumped back in alarm as her biotics flared. The dark energy swirled around her, glowing like a blue flame. She looked up at them and the glow around her vanished.

"I apologize," Liara looked down at the table and blushed with embarrassment. "Please continue captain...I mean councilor, sorry."

"Believe me, I felt the same way when I read the message," Anderson reassured her. "We received another message yesterday, giving us a time and location to deliver the ransom. Shepard will be 'disposed of' if anything bigger than a three-man scout ship makes the delivery. That is the mission we assigned to Chief Williams. She requested that someone from the original squad accompany her along with the ship's pilot."

Liara looked at Ashley with surprise. "Why did you choose me? Garrus Vakarian is still on the Citadel. He is also better trained for this sort of mission. I am just an archeologist."

"Then you're the coolest under fire, biotic, bad ass archeologist I've ever seen." Ashley laughed, "Everyone in this room can vouch for your combat abilities. I needed someone I could count on, and we both have a personal stake in this mission. As for Garrus, C-Sec is keeping too close an eye on him. They want to hire him back. We couldn't take him along without alerting them. Besides, it would be nice to have a biotic on this mission if things go to hell, and you're one of the best we've seen."

Liara leaned forward and folded her hands on the table in front of her. "I will do anything for Shepard. You can count me in," She said with determination. "Do we intend to pay these...bastards?"

"I think it is best to be discrete," Udina chimed in. "We should just pay them and be done with it. No reason for unnecessary bloodshed which could draw attention to this embarrassment."

"I don't like it, but I have to agree," Anderson said. "However, it is rarely that simple. That's why I believe Williams needs back-up. We are dealing with thugs, Ambassador. Things can quickly get ugly on this kind of mission. Besides, we don't even know for certain that Shepard is dead. He could have been alive and floating in space for all we know."

Liara felt her heart sink. "I believe he is dead Councilor. I know it may be difficult to accept...but I believe I sensed him when he died."

Anderson remained stone faced, he could be a difficult man to read. Ashley looked at her sympathetically. Ambassador Udina looked at the others then stared at her with a wry expression. She could tell he didn't believe her story.

"Yes, I've read the reports from both Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Delinea," Anderson acknowledged. "I trust Dr. Chakwas judgment on this issue. I also believe your story wholeheartedly. With all due respect however, we cannot assume anything at this point. The Alliance brass are having difficulty buying an assessment on a non-human. They believe Shepard could still be alive. I myself can't help but hope. He was my friend too." Liara nodded to show that she understand.

"We should never have let non-Alliance personnel aware of Shepard's disappearance," Udina added. "Dr. Delinea may now be a security risk."

"Dr. Delinea's clearance was approved through the proper security channels." Anderson retorted. "Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Delinea are the only others aware of the possibility that Shepard died. We needed an asari physician to evaluate Dr. T'soni's condition, and Delinea came highly recommended."

"I am sorry for any trouble I have given you," Liara said sincerely. "There was little I could do to prevent it. I will not fail you on this mission. I am prepared to leave immediately if necessary."

Anderson got down to business, "Good, thank you doctor. You and Operations Chief Williams will leave this afternoon on an Alliance scout ship. We are scheduled to meet the scavenger ship's captain at these coordinates within the Kepler Verge." He handed her a datapad. "The captain is a batarian named Murtlan. His ship is a typical human-made kowloon class freighter, the MSV Wayne. He has a history of slaving and smuggling both to and from the Terminus Systems. He has been known to employ mercenaries, so exercise caution. All the information we have on him and his ship has been downloaded to that datapad for your reference. Now, is there anything else I can provide you with doctor? Do you require any weapons, armor, or other supplies?"

"Actually, I could use some armor. I haven't seen mine since the attack on the Normandy. However, I can provide my own weapon." She pulled her pistol from her bag and set it on the table. "This served me well throughout the mission to stop Saren. It should suffice. Oh, and congratulations on your appointment Councilor Anderson, and your promotion Chief Williams. They are well deserved."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have a council hearing to prepare for," Anderson smiled before gesturing to the Ambassador. "Udina will help make all the arrangements for you."

Udina looked up, unfolding his arms in surprise. Ashley smirked at his reaction. Udina sighed and spoke through his teeth with contempt. "Yes. I will make all the arrangements."


	5. Chapter 5

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware**

**Chapter 5: The Freighter**

Liara frowned at her reflection in disapproval. She turned and admired herself in front of the mirror in the scout ship's crew quarters. She was uncertain what to think of the armor she had been supplied. The main under layer was dark blue with gray padding along the sides of her torso down to her hips. Silver colored plates covered her neck, shoulders, upper arms, thighs and shins. Dark-orange colored plates protected her forearms, elbows, knees, and parts of her abdomen and chest. Another silver plate served as a crotch-guard. A dark-orange kinetic barrier projector fastened to the top of the guard and went around her hips like a belt and attached to the armor over her tail bone. It certainly was colorful, she thought. Ambassador Udina had assured her it was the latest design from the Serrice Council, a very reputable asari consortium. Liara shrugged as she gave her pistol a final inspection and attached it to her left hip. There was little she could do about it now. She pressed the holographic pad to open the door and walked down the short passageway towards the cockpit.

The Alliance scout ship was small and cramped. Liara guessed the ship could easily have fit into the Normandy's cargo bay. There was a supply room, which doubled as a galley, on the port side of the ship opposite the quarters. The passageway was about ten meters long and ran from the small engine room in the stern to the cockpit in the bow. Just below the engine room was a storage compartment large enough to hold a few supply containers. The cockpit itself had stations for the pilot, weapons officer, and engineering officer.

Liara stepped into the cockpit. Neither Ashley nor the pilot, Lieutenant Collins, noticed her entrance. Ashley sat in the weapon station monitoring the status readouts. "So what kind of fire power does a ship like this have, sir?" Ashley asked.

"Not much." Collins answered her. "Just two GARDIAN turrets. Can hold our own against a couple of fighters, but not much more. There are hard points for two disruptor torpedoes, but this bucket isn't really designed for fleet combat. Not much armor and the shields are pretty weak. So I advise against charging in, guns blazing." The Lieutenant added jokingly.

Ashley laughed. "Well, we're only supposed to meet a freighter. No escorts were mentioned in the briefing, but I like to know my options, sir."

"We should be able to detect any escorts before any of the bad guys detect us. We can run low emissions and scan without being detected by most ships. This is the kind of vessel we used for stealth and recon before the Normandy class..." Collins caught himself. "Uh, sorry Chief."

"That's alright, sir." Ashley reassured the embarrassed pilot.

"What ever happened to Commander Shepard anyway?" the pilot asked. "I heard he was unavailable, or missing in action, or something."

"Sorry sir, that's classified," Ashley answered respectfully. The pilot shrugged his shoulders in understanding. Liara was surprised by Ashley. Despite being in official command of the mission, the Chief still felt it was important to address an officer with the proper courtesy.

Ashley turned and noticed her. She immediately began snickering at the asari maiden as she stood there, dressed in such garish armor. "Well, I never would have believed that Udina had a sense of humor. I guess I should have expected he would do something to spite us. That is some flashy getup, Liara."

"I did not get a chance to see the armor before we boarded." Liara's blue cheeks tinged with a slight shade of lavender as she blushed. "The ambassador assured me it was one of the latest, most advanced designs. I never intended to look...flashy."

"One of the latest, most advanced 'fashion' designs maybe." Ashley teased. "Hell, that shield projector looks almost like a g-string! No, more like a chastity belt!" She laughed at the increasingly flustered asari.

"I do not see how the armor's appearance matters. It's functional, that is what counts." Liara stated calmly. She walked past Ashley to her seat at the engineering station.

"Whoa!" Ashley exclaimed as Liara passed. "It even hugs your ass. I guess it's true what they say, politicians are just a bunch of sleaze bags. Udina is just begging for a diplomatic incident coupled with a biotic beat down."

"Can we change the subject please?" Liara nearly begged. "This will not help us recover...complete the transaction."

Liara glanced at the lieutenant, afraid she may have revealed something. He was staring at the asari maiden rather intently. She stared back at him, a little confused. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he was scrutinizing her armor as well. He belatedly noticed that she was looking directly back at him. His eyes went wide with embarrassment, and he quickly returned his attention to his control console. Liara softly sighed as she sat down. She could never understand humans, they acted so strangely sometimes.

"Careful LT, you'll burn a hole through her if you stare too hard," Ashley warned jokingly. "We wouldn't want to fly through a star or crash into a planet, would we sir?"

"No Chief." he turned to Liara, "Sorry ma'am. Been out in space for too long, I guess. Need to work on my social graces." She nodded her forgiveness, still confused about what the two humans meant.

"How much longer until the rendezvous, sir?" Ashley said, turning back to her station.

"They should be within scanner range in fifteen minutes." Collins tapped a few keys on his console. "I hope this Geth tech the Alliance is buying will be worth coming so far out into space for. It must be pretty big if they sent two 'Heroes of the Citadel' to pay off a bunch of smugglers."

"Trust me, it's huge," Ashley assured him. "Liara and I will go in, make the deal, and leave. If all goes well, I'll be buying you a beer back on the Citadel. But, we need you to be prepared for a double-cross, sir. We may have to leave fast if the deal goes south. Damn, I hate having to make deals with such scum."

"No problem, Chief." Collins said. "I'll be ready."

The three flew on in silence for the next few minutes. Each preparing themselves mentally for the mission. Ashley focused on the weapons console. Collins monitored the sensor readings and made slight course corrections. Liara passed the time in quiet meditation. Her faith in her belief that Shepard was dead had been waning over the past few days of travel. She wondered if perhaps she had simply passed out in the life pod because of the stress she experienced when seeing the Normandy destroyed. Or maybe the doctors had been wrong about the bond. It would be so wonderful if they found him alive on the Wayne. She could have Shepard back, tell him of her love, and finally put this whole nightmare to rest. She felt her heart leap in hopeful anticipation. Foolish hope perhaps, but it gave her even more motivation to succeed in this mission.

"We're at the edge of sensor range from the rendezvous point." Collins broke the silence. "Disengaging nonessential systems."

The usual thrumming inside the scout ship was reduced to a quiet hum as most of the ship's systems were shut down. The lights in the cockpit dimmed and the weapons systems at Ashley's station switched off. Liara looked around nervously. Her stomach turned with the familiar "butterflies" feeling she got before every mission. The lieutenant began scanning the area for the freighter.

"I read one ship. Its signature matches as the MSV Wayne." Collins reported. "No other ships or escorts detected. Things look quiet so far."

"Bring us in slowly, but keep scanning," Ashley ordered. "I want to be sure there's no one else hiding out there, sir."

"Nothing detected," Collins reported. "No stars, planets, or anything out here to hide a ship. Smart of them to choose a location in the empty void between stars. They could see any ship following us. They probably heard on the news that the Normandy was destroyed so they don't have to worry about a stealth attack. There's also less chance of us being detected by a passerby during the exchange."

"It also gives them a chance to attack and destroy us in relative secrecy." Liara added. "Is the Wayne fitted with any weapons?"

"None detected. This Murtlan has owned the ship for less than a year. He probably either hasn't had time, or been able to afford the installation of weapons." the lieutenant commented.

"He will after this payoff, Batarian bastard." Ashley added scornfully. "Let's bring all systems back online. Then open a comm channel."

Lieutenant Collins nodded and proceeded to restart the power for the ship's systems. The low hum slowly escalated back to the usual deep thrumming. Liara felt the sound was louder than before, even though she knew she was being ridiculous. It just gave her the disconcerting feeling that they were suddenly exposed and vulnerable.

"Communications channel open," Collins tapped a few keys on his console. "MSV Wayne, this is Alliance Navy scout ship three-three-seven requesting permission to dock, over."

"We read you," A deep, unpleasant voice responded. "We're extending our stern docking arm. Have our package ready. Out."

"Hmm, chatty," Ashley remarked with sarcastic smirk. "Go ahead and dock, sir. Once we're in, lock the door behind us. Liara, let's get ready."

Liara gave an acknowledging nod, and stood to follow the Chief. The airlock was just behind the port side of the cockpit, much like on the Normandy. The two women readied and tested their personal communicators. Liara and Ashley took turns inspecting each others armor and equipment. Ashley turned her back to allow the asari to check the gear on her back. Ashley carried both an assault rifle behind her shoulder and a pistol on her hip. She also had three grenades clipped to her belt. Liara tapped her twice on the shoulder to confirm that everything was in order. She turned around and Ashley did the same inspection for her. The Chief tapped the asari on her shoulder as well.

Ashley then firmly tugged on Liara's shield projector a few times and quipped, "G-string chastity belt secure."

"Thank you," an unamused Liara returned.

They felt the scout ship bump as the freighter's docking arm attached to the outer hull. Both of them donned their helmets. Ashley drew her assault rifle from her back. It promptly expanded from its collapsed state, and adjusted to fit its owner for optimal aim and fire efficiency. Liara's pistol did the same as she drew it. The airlock opened to reveal the docking passage leading into the freighter. Both women set their faces with determination. No more jokes. It was time for them to bring Shepard home.

The dimly lit passageway stretched out before them. Ashley took the lead. She looked at Liara and signaled her to follow. No guards or escort had come to meet them. Both of them held their weapons at the ready. Neither needed to say that they sensed an ambush. They had been through too many missions to dismiss the warning signs. No one to meet them, a short somewhat tense greeting before boarding, and an unknown environment that a potential enemy called home all spelled trouble. They would be ready, whether or not this deal was genuine.

The passageway opened on the left with a hatch which lead into the first cargo container. The freighter's modular design allowed it to hold several detachable containers of different size. This was one of the smaller ones, only about seven meters on each side. A few crates lined the walls, but no signs of the ship's occupants. Ashley and Liara kept looking. They found five more of the small containers. Two were similarly stocked as the first, and three held bunks for passengers or crew.

"Six bunks in each," Liara counted. "A possibility of eighteen individuals could be waiting for us. Perhaps more if there are additional quarters past the main cargo hold."

"The odds will be about even then," Ashley boasted sarcastically. "Better keep sharp. Let's move out."

The two women proceeded to the final hatch at the end of the passageway. Ashley pushed a few buttons on the holo-pad to open it. The hatch opened with a slight hiss. They crouched on the left side of the aft entrance to the main cargo hold. The two women surveyed the scene. The inside was dimly lit like the rest of the ship had been, but they could take in the basic layout of the hold. It dwarfed the smaller cargo containers at thirty meters on a side. Its height was about ten meters from floor to ceiling. Crates were stacked along the four sides of the cargo hold. The hatch leading to the forward section of the ship stood directly across from their position. The center of the cargo hold was completely bare. Two rows of haphazardly stacked crates stood just in front of the forward and port sides of the hold.

"I don't like it," Ashley whispered as they crouched on the left side of the entrance. "Cover on two sides with a kill-zone in the center. If we walk in there, they could cut us down in seconds."

"What about Shepard?" Liara countered. "I don't think they would fire right away. They will want to ensure we have their payment first. They may just be staging a show of strength to intimidate us."

"They're doing a good job of it too," Ashley sighed. "I guess we don't have much choice. Follow me to the left. Let's try to get to the row of crates on the port side. They're the only cover we have a chance of getting to if they decide to fight. Ready?"

Liara nodded and brought up her pistol, "Ready."

"Go!"

Ashley and Liara both stood and moved quickly through the open hatchway. They hadn't taken two steps inside when the hold's lights abruptly switched on, temporarily blinding them both. The hatch closed and locked behind them. The two of them froze as mercenaries rose from behind the two rows of crates. Liara counted seven batarians, four turians, four humans and a krogan. All or them wore some type of armor. Most were armed with submachine guns, a few had assault rifles, and the krogan held a large shotgun. He stood in the middle of the mercs to the front. Heseemed to be their leader. Even though he was a krogan and hard to read, Liara thought his expression was rather smug. A similar look was on most of the mercenaries' faces. They had no reason to be afraid, having an eight to one advantage with their two targets out in the open.

"Lower your weapons!" The krogan barked. "They wouldn't do you much good anyway."

"Where is Captain Murtlan?" Ashley demanded without complying to the krogan's demand. "I'm not here to deal with his stooges."

"He got a better offer," the krogan answered. "Now hand over the money, and you might leave here standing upright!"

"Wait!" One of the male humans interrupted. "I recognize her voice. Aren't you..."

"Operations Chief Ashley Williams of the Alliance Marines," Ashley spoke so all could hear. "Formerly assigned to the Alliance Naval Vessel SSV Normandy."

The merc turned his attention to Liara. He noticed the blue face beneath her helmet. "An asari! You're Liara T'soni, that asari commando helping Shepard!"

"Actually, I am not a commando." Liara corrected the human. "I am an archeo..."

"She's a walking biotic maelstrom! That's all you need to know." Ashley interrupted. She flashed Liara a look of disbelief.

Most of the mercs lowered their weapons and looked around nervously at one another. Their previous bravado had been replaced with fear and uncertainty. All of them had heard the names mentioned on the news casts after the name Shepard. Ashley smiled to herself. This was the main reason Councilor Anderson had sent them here. Once the mercenaries realized who they were dealing with, their moral would falter. Their fame might actually help to protect them.

"Look," Ashley spoke her tone was firm but calm. "Just give us the package we came for and we'll leave."

"There is no package." The krogan said grimly. "Like I said, Murtlan got a better offer. He left with the package, and now I run this ship. Now, give us our payment or we'll take you both as slaves. I'm sure there are plenty of people in the Terminus Systems who would be interested in owning a couple of 'Citadel heroes'. Especially female ones."

"No package." Ashley said. "Then we're gonna have a problem."

"Drop the money and you can go." the krogan assured her.

"We left it on the ship," Ashley smirked at him. "Call it insurance."

"I guess we'll just have to settle for you two then," the krogan threatened.

"What are your orders Ashley?" Liara whispered as she and Ashley glanced around at the mercenaries.

"What would Shepard do?" Ashley whispered back.

Liara spoke to the mercs. "Please, there is no need for any of you to die. Simply tell us where Captain Murtlan went and we will leave you the money as payment for the information."

"Liara, what the hell?" Ashley whispered her disapproval. "We're not authorized to do that!"

"No need for any of us to die?" The krogan yelled back defiantly. "You asari must not be able to count."

"W-wait, Skraum." The human merc who recognized them stuttered. "Don't you realize who these two are?"

"Shut up!" Skraum bellowed at him. "I definitely know 'what' they are...valuable. And now that you were stupid enough to mention my name, we can't let them go."

"Now what would Shepard do?" Ashley said and gave Liara a smirk.

Liara glowed as the dark energy swirled around her. She stretched her arm toward the group of mercs on their left. A batarian and a human were raised slowly into the air, her nerve impulses manipulating the dark energy field surrounding the mercs. Liara threw her arm forward in one rapid motion. Both mercs were propelled backwards with terrific force, crushing them into the bottom of the crates stacked behind them. The crates shifted violently and the tethers holding them in place snapped from the force of the collision. A large section of the crates rolled downwards and spilled outwards, spreading across the floor on the port side of the cargo hold.

As the mercs stared at the toppled crates in disbelief, Ashley and Liara were already moving forward. Ashley pulled one of her grenades from her belt, removed the safeties, and threw it directly at Skraum's head. She had been wanting to blow that smug look off the krogan's face since they had first seen him. Skraum noticed the grenade at the last minute, and ducked just before it exploded above his head. The grenade blast had taken down six of the mercs' shields, including Skraum's. He stayed on the ground as Ash and Liara began firing.

They had taken cover behind the fallen crates. Ashley was on the left and Liara was on the right. Ashley fired her assault rifle into the vulnerable mercenaries. Her well-aimed shots tore through the head of a batarian before she shifted her fire to the turian next to him. The turian crouched slightly as if readying a dive for cover when Ashley fired a burst into his chest. With no shields, the rounds went clean through his cheaply-made armor and his body slumped to the floor. Liara managed to put five bullets through the chest and throat of a stunned human before the rest of the mercs dropped behind cover. Mere seconds since the fighting began, they had killed five mercs out of the sixteen that had originally faced them.

Both women crouched behind cover to let their weapons cool and get their bearings. The mass accelerators in their weapons could propel small metal slugs at high velocities with near perfect accuracy. However, this generated heat which needed to be dissipated at brief intervals, or the weapon would overheat and could possibly cause a malfunction. Neither of them had come close to overheating their weapons, but they needed to take stock of the situation.

The remaining mercenaries that had originally been positioned on the port side of the cargo hold had retreated to join the others. Skraum was moving through the line, barking out orders and cursing the mercs. Clearly, most of them had little or no military training. All of them began firing wildly at their enemies' position. Bullets wined overhead and rattled against the line of spilled crates as Ashley and Liara repositioned themselves. They didn't have more than eight meters of cover in which to maneuver. But it was better than exposing themselves to fire from exactly the same positions twice in a row. Ashley moved left to the very edge of their makeshift cover, and Liara crawled to the right edge.

"I'll wait for a break in their fire," Ashley's voice squawked over her communicator. "When I draw their attention, you hit them hard!"

"Affirmative." Liara answered as a protective biotic barrier shimmered around her.

She began to focus. The dark energy began to build and swirled around her like a blue flame. The mercs' fire had decreased from the fusillade it had been before to a few sporadic bursts. Most of them had panicked and overheated their weapons, and Skraum was busy bawling them out. Ashley seized the opportunity and rose to fire. She focused on one of the batarians and began shooting. His shields were quickly drained. He tried to drop into cover, but a burst from Ashley caught him in the chest. He stared down at the gaping holes in his armor in disbelief as his shipmates panicked and return fire. Ashley had just enough time to finish the batarian off with a few quick shots to his face and torso before she was forced back into cover. Most of the mercs' weapons were functional within a few seconds, and they all fired at Ashley's position in vain.

Liara stood up as if on cue. Light emanated from her and blue flame seemed to encircle her as she exposed herself to the enemy's view. A human on the far right saw her first. He was the same merc who had recognized them before. His eyes went wide with terror at the site of her and he screamed as he fell flat on his face to escape her view. Liara unleashed the stored energy with one quick forward motion of her arm. The blast caught three of the mercs near the prostrate human's position. She could hear the breath being driven from the lungs of the two batarians and a turian as they were thrown backwards. They collided with the crates to their rear, with similar results to Liara's first attack. Again crates rained down and toppled outward as the tethers securing them in place were snapped by the collision of the mercs' bodies. She heard the muffled scream of the human as he was buried under the fallen crates. There were six mercenaries left.

Liara felt her barriers weaken as a blast of energy hit her. She stumbled back a few steps but quickly recovered. She looked up to see one of the mercs, a human female, glowing with biotic energy. She crouched behind cover as the remaining mercenaries shifted their fire from Ashley to Liara. Ashley stood again when she noticed the change in the mercs' fire.

"Ashley, stay down!" Liara nearly yelled into her comm unit.

As Ashley began to shoot, the female biotic launched a wave of dark energy at her. Fortunately, her aim was slightly off and the wave only grazed Ashley's right shoulder. It still had enough power to lift Ashley off her feet. She crashed to the floor a few meters behind her and the back of her head smacked against the metal flooring.

"Ashley are you alright?" Liara's voice was filled with a mixture of concern for Ashley, and anger at the mercs. Ashley merely groaned into her communicator in response.

"Oh, did it hurt when you fell down?" the female biotic taunted Ashley. "I knew you two were just Shepard's little toy bitches."

Liara knew better than to let her anger control her. She knew the mercs would cut her down in an instant if she stood up to attack. She leaned her back against the crates and gave a quick glance at Ashley. The stunned marine was up on her hands and knees, shaking off the attack. She still needed time to recover. Instead of standing up, Liara pivoted on her left foot out to the side of her cover and fired two quick wild shots in the human biotic's direction. She saw the human's shields flare as one of the bullets glanced harmlessly off them. The six remaining mercenaries all opened fire on Liara. Her shields went down almost instantly, and she felt a bullet strike her in the right arm just as she pivoted back behind cover.

"Is that all you got asari?" The human female continued her taunt. "Didn't even feel it!"

Despite the pain in her arm, Liara crouch-walked to the left, keeping out of the mercs' sight. She moved to the middle of the makeshift cover and leaned against the crates to look at Ashley again. She was crawling back to her position on the left side of the row of crates gripping her rifle tightly in her hands. Liara could almost feel the desire for vengeance radiating from the Chief. Liara heard a crash and looked back at her previous position. The human biotic had sent the crates there slamming back against the crate-lined wall behind them.

"Come on you table dancing asari whore!" The woman defiantly yelled. "Let's dance!"

Liara figured she must be an L2: one of the early human biotics. Human biotics had been in the experimental stage only a few decades ago. The earliest subjects had undergone a crude neural implanting process. They were well know to have tendencies toward insanity or other mental disabilities. Kaidan Alenko had been an L2. But his worst side effect had been occasional migraines.

Liara popped up and unleashed a blast of dark energy at the indignant human. The blast hit the biotic fully in the chest. The woman took a step back to steady herself. It felt more like someone had walked up and pushed her rather than hit her with a biotic attack. Liara dropped back behind cover as the five other mercs opened up on her again. She had been too fast for them this time and their bullets hit the piles of crates behind her.

"Are you joking?" The human female laughed at Liara's attack. "I've been punched harder than that! You asari really are nothing but whor...AHHH!"

A heat-like distortion seemed to emanate from the human mercenary. Liara's biotic attack had created a field around the woman that physically distorted any material within it, and subsequently began to shred that material apart. She screamed as the biotic field surrounding her seared her skin and cracked the ceramic plates of her armor. She jumped around as she frantically slid her hands over her torso and arms in a futile attempt to shake or wipe the dark energy field away. In her panic she even knocked over one of the turians as she flailed about.

"Looks like you win the dance contest!" a recovered Ashley mocked as she crouched against the crates. "Here's your trophy!"

Ashley stood and heaved her second grenade directly at the human biotic. Her aim had been better this time and the grenade struck the woman in the chest, exploding on impact. The human female was blown to pieces, and the turian she had knocked over and a batarian next to him were both shredded by shrapnel. The remaining three mercenaries were spattered with a red mist of blood. The remaining turian and batarian began to panic and run towards the forward hatch, but Skraum stood in their way.

"Damn cowards!" Skraum barked at them and pointed his shotgun at them. "Get back there, or I'll blast you where you stand! These are worthy opponents. I'll show you how krogan deal with their enemies!"

Skraum had the other two mercs lay down cover fire as he charged at Liara from her right flank. Despite their great size, krogan could move much faster than most sapient species. He was able to move around the outside of the fallen crates on their right without exposing himself. Liara was still behind cover and didn't see the flanking mercenary until he rounded the end of the crates she and Ashley crouched behind. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she saw the lumbering krogan bearing down on her. He fired his shotgun into her and her shields dropped. Several of the pellets from the shotgun slammed into her chest, but the armor had stopped them. She fired wildly at the krogan as he pumped a cooling charge into his shotgun for the killing shot. Ashley spun towards him and unleashed her assault rifle into the massive krogan. Several of their shots hit their mark and Skraum crashed to the floor. His shotgun fell from his hands and clattered away across the hold.

The other two mercs took one look at each other and bolted for the forward hatch. Ashley cut down the turian in his tracks with a long burst from her rifle. Liara aimed her pistol and put ten shots into the batarian. The batarian's body hit the floor sending a resounding echo through the cargo hold. Then everything was silent. The fight was over as suddenly as it began. An eerie stillness seemed to hang over the two women as they surveyed the carnage in front of them.

Ashley walked past Liara and around the scattered crates to confirm that the mercs were all down. Liara sat down on a crate to rest, but kept Ashley in view. She was still trying to refill her lungs with oxygen after the shotgun blast had knocked the wind out of her. Her chest felt like she'd been hit with a hammer, but the armor had saved her life. Her arm had also been spared from the round that had struck her. She still didn't care for the way it looked, but she couldn't help agreeing that the armor was effective in combat. She looked up at Ashley as she approached.

"Are you okay?" Ashley looked at the burn mark in the middle of Liara's chest with concern. "You took quite a hit there. I thought you might be dead until you started shooting back at him."

"My chest feels bruised and I am having some trouble breathing." Liara assured her. "However, I believe I will be fine. It seemed this armor has both form and function." She smiled before asking, "Are you alright, Ashley?"

"Feels like every bone in my body has been jarred loose." Ashley described with a smirk. "I'll be okay. Thanks for helping me give that biotic bitch what she deserved." Liara gave Ashley a polite but sad nod. The marine turned her gaze to the spilled crates and dead mercs.

"You think any of them could still be alive? To give us answers about Shepard, I mean."

"Doubtful," Liara sadly remarked. "We should see if there is any evidence of where Captain Murtlan took Shepard. Let's download the ship's databanks and see if we can find any records of his destination or to whom he sold Shepard."

"Yeah. First let's make sure all the mercs are down. Don't need any of them shooting us in the back." Ashley walked over to the lifeless body of Skraum. She crouched beside the krogan and began setting her omni-tool to do a medical scan.

As she did, Skraum's eyes popped open. Ashley tried to bring up her rifle, but the krogan knocked it from her hands with one hand and used the other to strike at his closest target, her feet. She went sprawling backwards as Skraum leaped to his feet. Liara had already drawn her pistol and had fired several shots into the krogan. He charged toward her with his mouth gaping as if to kill her with his teeth. She ceased as her fire seemed to have almost no effect on the raging krogan. She dropped into a defensive stance and used her biotics to establish a field around herself. The field caused her body to exponentially increase in mass compared to its normal state when outside the field. When the krogan was almost on her she gracefully, but violently, kicked her right leg up and to the left. Her foot slammed into the left side of Skraum's face, dislocating his lower jaw entirely. The krogan bellowed in pain as his momentum carried him past Liara. She spun smoothly to follow him with her pistol and began firing again. Ashley had drawn her own pistol as well and the two of them fired round after round into Skraum's head and chest until he finally fell. Both breathed a sigh of relief as his orange blood began to pool on the floor.

"Damn krogan!" a shaken Ashley exclaimed. "I keep forgetting they have extra organs as back-up. They go berserk when their bodies switch over to them, too."

"Yes. Blood Rage, they call it." Liara said sadly.

"Nice move, by the way. I don't think he expected that. Then again, neither did I. What do the asari teach their archeologists, anyway?"

"I learned much from my mother and her acolytes while growing up." Liara answered. "The first lesson is that the galaxy is a dangerous place, and an asari should learn to defend herself."

"There's your evidence of the danger, I guess." Ashley gestured around at the dead mercenaries starting with Skraum. "It's a bit safer now, though."

Liara turned and slowly walked away from Skraum's body. All this death saddened her. She knew they had no choice in the matter, but it unnerved her at times that she was so talented at killing others. Her time with Shepard had honed her skills to the point where her biotics would kick in on instinct. The asari commandos that served as Benezia's bodyguard had said that Liara possessed greater biotic skill as a young maiden, than most of them ever would in a lifetime. Her own potential for violence had frightened Liara. She hadn't ever desired renown as a warrior. She had always enjoyed quiet things like pouring over maps and books or doing research on ancient asari cultures. Trouble always seemed to find her though. Between pirates attacks on her digs, indigenous creatures, and the Geth finding her on Therum, it seemed a peaceful and a quiet life of contemplation were not her destiny.

"I guess some things are inevitable." Liara said to herself as she stared at an arm poking out from under some crates.

As she looked closer at the arm she notice the fingers were moving slightly. She called Ashley over and the two of them began to lift the crates off the buried victim. As Liara lifted the final crate off the mercs body, Ashley drew her pistol to give the asari cover. The body of the human male that had recognized them lay on his back. His face was pale and his eyes moved quickly between the two women. He didn't move, but his right hand trembled slightly..

"Don't try anything!" Ashley warned. "Your friends are dead. Tell us where Captain Murtlan took the package and I promise we'll be lenient."

"Paralyzed," The man responded weakly. "Can't feel anything but...cold. Murtlan left with other mercs...They showed up two days ago. Overheard him say he was leaving for Terminus Systems. Don't know where."

"Did you see what he was transporting?" Liara asked gently as she scanned him with her omni-tool..

"Just a cryo pod." He shivered slightly as he spoke. "Don't know who was inside. I only joined up four days ago. Never saw who...Please...please help me...can't see."

Liara looked at the medical scan on her omni-tool. The human male was dying. His spine had been fractured in several places and he was bleeding internally. They couldn't even move him to evacuate him. Not that it mattered. There weren't any medical facilities within a half-day's space flight away.

The man spoke, he was fading fast. "I'm sorry...tried to kill you. Never was...any good. Wish I could see...father again..."

The man's eyes relaxed and his breath ceased as he expired. Liara reached down and closed his eyes with her hand. She didn't weep. She had seen too much death in the last few months to feel anything but an empty numbness which seemed to permeate though her body. They still had to try and find what data they could to track down Shepard. Slowly, she rose and turned her gaze away from yet another dead body.

"Let's go," Ashley said softly. "We need to check the ship logs and see if they tell us anything." She spoke into her comm unit. "Lieutenant Collins, we've dealt with most of the mercs, but we need to secure the rest of the ship. Will contact you if we uncover anything."

"Ah, roger that Chief," Lieutenant Collins's voice sounded surprised.

They spent the next hour searching through the ship. They found the ship's logs had been wiped and only a few of the captain's log entries had escaped the apparent data purge. Nothing was found that mentioned either the Normandy or Commander Shepard. They did learn that the MSV Wayne had been traveling through different star clusters that had been attacked by the Geth. The Geth would either destroy or board any ships with organic beings on board. They're sole goal was to kill organics, not loot the ships' cargo bays. The Geth would take only things they could use themselves, and often left behind things like medical supplies, clothing, food, luxury goods, and even weapons that they didn't need. The scavengers would sit just off the shipping lanes, wait until they received a distress signal, and fly to the site of the attack. The Geth were thorough but swift in their attacks. By the time the Wayne arrived, the Geth had been long gone. Captain Murtlan and his crew could board the ship or scavenge materials from a wreck without opposition. They would take the newly acquired supplies and sell them at a slightly discounted rate. Murtlan had made a small fortune for himself with this extremely risky but profitable venture.

"No doubt this is why Murtlan made it to the Normandy so quickly." Liara concluded. "Though none of this answers why he would give Shepard to someone else."

"We've done all we can here." Ashley said bluntly. "The Alliance can send in techs to sort through this mess. Let's get back to our ship and report this to Anderson."

"Right away, Ashley." Liara obeyed.

Liara glanced out of the corner of her eye at Ashley as they walked back to the ship. A single tear ran down the marine's face. She was as disappointed as Liara at the outcome of the mission. Not only had Shepard not been there, but they had killed all the potential witnesses in the firefight. It seemed unlikely they would ever find him now. Liara hung her head a bit as tears of her own began to stream down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware**

**Chapter 6**

"Your actions are not in question." Anderson stood behind his desk staring out at the repair crews on the Citadel Presidium. Liara and Ashley sat in small chairs in front of the desk. They glanced around the embassy office nervously. "The Alliance brass is in an uproar over the failed mission to recover Shepard. Some even think the scavenger's ransom was an elaborate hoax. It's difficult to dissuade them, given the mission's outcome. Mostly however, they are upset with me for allowing someone on the mission that they consider an outsider."

"Liara had more right to be included on the mission than anyone, sir." Ashley retorted. "You made the right decision. Hell, you should have seen the look on those merc's faces when they realized who they were up against."

"I know. It's unfair to her after everything she's contributed, both on this mission and the mission to stop Saren." Anderson turned to face them both. "That isn't why I called the both of you here. I could care less what they think about my decisions for the mission. It's over and it's in the past. What does concern me is the investigation into Shepard's current location and status. The Council and the Alliance are set to announce Shepard's official status as missing and possibly killed in action. Whatever that means. They're going to try shifting the media's current focus away from Shepard and onto repairing the Citadel and rebuilding the fleet."

"But Shepard could still be out there." Liara said meekly. "We cannot simply abandon him to the Terminus System's crime lords."

"I will never abandon Shepard, not when there is still hope." Anderson said with determination. "But my resources are limited on this matter. Finding Shepard in the Terminus Systems will take a lot of secrecy and back room deal making to get the necessary funds. I need someone out there feeding me intel. That's why I've decided to place you, Chief Williams, in charge of the investigation."

"That is wonderful news Councilor." Liara smiled at Ashley.

Ashley held a look of both surprise and concern. "I don't really have the training to conduct investigations, sir. Dammit sir I'm a marine, not a detective."

"I'll need someone to go on covert assignments out in the Terminus Systems." Anderson responded. "Someone tough, well trained, smart, and resourceful. I also need someone motivated; someone with a personal stake in recovering Shepard. That's you, Chief."

"I...what about Liara, sir? Or Garrus?" Ashley looked worried. "Garrus knows how to investigate and track down leads, and Liara has experience at research and sifting through data. I could use their help, sir."

Anderson shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can only get away with so much. The Alliance and the Council will start to look at this operation with suspicion if I start enlisting the aid of non-humans. They will be keeping an especially close eye on both you and Garrus in the coming months." He turned to Liara with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Dr. T'soni."

"I...I understand Councilor." a dejected Liara responded. "I will try to conduct my own search. I will proceed alone, if necessary. But I will not sit by and do nothing while Shepard is being held in the Terminus Systems." Liara rose from her chair and turned to leave. "I suppose there is no purpose in my remaining here. I do not wish to delay your own investigation any further."

Ashley watched as the asari she had come to recognize as her friend walked towards the exit. The guilt she felt was clear in her tone of voice as she spoke, "Liara...I'm...I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say Ashley. It is not your fault. I wish you luck in your investigation." Liara opened the office door and stepped through it before she turned back to the two humans. "If either of you ever need my services, I will be pleased to assist in any way I can. You have both been good to me. Goodbye and...thank you."

"Goodbye Dr. T'soni and good luck." Anderson said with a nod.

"Goodbye Liara." Ashley said sadly. "I'll try and keep in touch when it's possible."

"Yes, I would like that, Ashley. Farewell." Liara forced a smile as she touched the holographic pad to close the door.

She stood in place for a moment, simply staring at the closed office door. She had no idea what actions to take next. She had no leads on Shepard's location, other than somewhere in the Terminus Systems. She had almost no resources to speak of other than a small credit account from her time on the Normandy, a few sets of clothing, her new armor, and her pistol. She wouldn't be able to afford passage to the Terminus Systems. This was all her fault. If only she had refused Shepard's orders and stayed with him. Maybe she could have helped him save Joker. Or if she hadn't attacked the mercenaries on the Wayne so recklessly, perhaps they could have taken prisoners and gotten information from them. Her vision blurred as tears began to fill her eyes. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, chastising herself. This was no time for self pity. Thinking this way would not help Shepard. She needed to act; to do something to take her mind off these thoughts. The first thing to do was to go back to her hotel and assess her options. She may have to consider taking one of those job offers she'd been given. Garrus had mentioned Citadel Security as an option. With them she could have access to further resources and information. She needed to contact him anyway, and inform him of the situation involving Shepard. Yes, she would go back to her room to call and set up a meeting with Garrus. It was a plan at least.

Liara straightened her posture and wiped her eyes. It would only cause more problems if a citizen or even worse a reporter saw her leaving the embassy in tears. She began walking down the steps in the direction of the embassy's exit. As she walked she noticed a stern, familiar looking face entering the embassy.

"Good day, Ambassador." Liara spoke pleasantly to Udina as he neared her.

"Hello, Dr. T'soni." Udina replied. "I assume the Councilor has informed you of the need for discretion in a certain matter you're familiar with."

"Of course," Liara assured him. "I only wished to speak to you about the armor you supplied me."

"Ah...I see." Udina fidgeted nervously. "I trust it was satisfactory? As I said, it is the latest design."

"Yes. It saved my life in fact." Liara spoke with sincerity. "I plan to wear it at the interview I have scheduled with Emily Wong next week." Udina's face went pale. "I feel demonstrating the human ambassador's willingness to protect me will help strengthen relations between asari and humans. Don't you agree ambassador?"

Udina rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh...won't that expose the...uh...reason for which I supplied it to you?"

"Please ambassador, I know better than to mention anything about that." Liara assured him. "Councilor Anderson and Chief Williams both approved of my decision. You should mention it to them when you meet with them today. Perhaps even Councilor Tevos will show her appreciation by sending her personal escort of asari commandos to be outfitted by you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Udina said under his breath. He was sweating profusely. Asari commandos weren't the sort to be sent to an ambassador for a social call. "I will definitely mention this to Councilor Anderson. I don't deserve such...uh...such an honor."

"I see. Well, I should be going." Liara smiled pleasantly. "Goodbye, Ambassador."

"Ah...yes, goodbye." Ambassador Udina turned and nearly sprinted up the stairs to the human embassy.

Liara smiled to herself as she left the embassy district of the Presidium. Ashley and Councilor Anderson would probably laugh when Udina confronted them. She had no interview lined up, of course. She had done enough of them for even her lifetime. She needed to tease Udina a little for issuing her that ridiculous armor.

Her smile disappeared as her thoughts returned to Shepard. She would need to call Garrus as soon as she returned to the hotel. Joining C-Sec wasn't her ideal course of action, but she needed a connection to the resources required to find out who was holding Shepard. She realized it was still a long shot at best. C-Sec didn't have many connections outside citadel space, but she had no other options.

Liara climbed into the shuttle awaiting her outside the embassies. Its holo-interface bleeped as she programed the shuttle to return her to the hotel. The automated shuttle rose into the air as she stared out the window at the repair crews on the Presidium. Both the construction personnel and the Citadel keepers moved here and there as they worked on some task indiscernible to her view. She was too tired to guess at their activities. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off as the shuttle sped away.

* * *

"You have arrived at your destination! Please enjoy your stay on Tayseri Ward!"

Liara was startled back to consciousness by the automated message. It took her a moment to realize she was in a shuttle parked in front of her hotel. She swiped her credit chit over the payment scanner to open the door. She looked around before exiting the vehicle. She saw no reporters,fans, or any other hangers-on around. She sighed with relief as she stepped out of the shuttle. She really couldn't deal with them right now.

Liara was eager to try and get some sleep now that she had returned to the hotel. She'd been having difficulty sleeping lately. She had hardly gotten any rest on the scout ship's return journey. Every time she did manage to drift off she would have nightmares about Shepard. The hotel looked even more inviting than usual. It had been her sanctuary while on the Citadel. The only place she could get away from the masses of followers she seemed to attract. It was ironic, really. She had left Benezia to avoid the constant attention and milling crowds of her mother's lifestyle. By joining Shepard, she had unknowingly thrown herself back into the limelight. Well, saving all known life in the galaxy is more important than satiating her social awkwardness.

"Welcome back Dr. T'soni." the turian doorman said as he opened the door and gave her a polite nod.

"Thank you." Liara responded. "It is good to be back, though I believe I shall be checking out within the next few days."

"That's a shame." The turian said sincerely. "You'll be the last of your group to leave us. It's been an honor serving such distinguished heroes. By the way, I believe you have a visitor. You should check in with the receptionist before you head upstairs."

"Thank you again." Liara said as she left towards the receptionist's desk. She always liked the doorman. He had been instrumental in helping Liara and her companions by keeping on watch for reporters.

As she approached, the asari receptionist greeted her with a pleasant smile. "Good day, doctor. You have someone waiting for you at the far end of the lobby. A package also arrived for you." The receptionist reached behind her and pulled a flat-shaped package from Liara's call box. Liara placed her hand over the holographic autoprint scanner to sign for it.

She thanked the asari and slid the package into her bag. It made a dull thud as it bumped against the pistol inside. She figured it was just another promotional offer. Perhaps she could do a few of those instead of joining C-Sec. They would help her more by earning a substantial amount of credits more quickly than a salary ever could. She began to stroll through the hotel's oversized lobby to find the visitor. Again, probably someone offering her yet another promotional offer.

A turquoise-skinned asari rose from a row of chairs along the left wall. A large bag sat in a chair next to her. "Greetings Liara." The asari extended her hand as Liara approached. Liara shook the woman's hand and sat down in the offered seat next to the asari.

"I am Cythrina." The asari introduced herself. "You probably don't remember me, but I was Matriarch Benezia's legal advocate back on Thessia."

"You do seem familiar to me. I remember my mother mentioning your name." Liara answered.

"Well, I've been trying to make contact with you for weeks now." Cythrina explained. "You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to get a message through to the Citadel these days. All the damage from the Geth attack has cut off most of the comm buoys to Thessia. Only those with top priority clearance can get through the available channels. I had to book passage here on a transport freighter to meet with you."

"Is there something I can help you with, Cythrina?" Liara asked. "It must be important for you to come so far."

"Yes, it is very important." Cythrina continued. "I have a recorded message from Benezia. It was to be released to you upon the event of her death."

"A message from my mother?" Liara was surprised. "We hadn't spoken for many years since I left home. Why would she send me a message?"

"I'm not sure we should do this here." Cythrina suggested. "Do you mind if we open the message in your room? It would be more private there."

"Certainly. Follow me." Liara stood and Cythrina followed her to the elevators.

Liara stepped off the elevator on the top floor and guided Cythrina to her room. She was anxious to hear the message from her mother. She hadn't heard anything from Benezia since she left home decades ago. Liara touched the holo-pad to open her door. She and Cythrina sat down at the corner table. Cythrina began to unpack her bag. She pulled out several datapads, an optical storage disk, and a small scanner. She slid the OSD into a drive on the scanner.

"I'll need you to put your hand on the scanner, please." She smiled at Liara. "Your mother was always overly cautious. This DNA scan will ensure you are not only 'you' but will also assess that you are conscious, uninjured, and not under the influence of any drugs."

"It sounds like her." Liara said as she placed her palm on the scanner. The device beeped for a few seconds before a holographic projector activated. A life sized image of Benezia stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Liara." Benezia began. "I hope this message finds you well. If you are hearing this, then I have passed into the light. I want you to know first and foremost that I've always been very proud of you. You were always a strong and independent girl. I know we've had our share of arguments about your future. I eventually came to understand your desire to get away and experience the galaxy in your own way. I know that we haven't seen eye to eye for many years, but I've always trusted that you would come back to me when you were ready. I'm sorry if this hasn't happened yet. The life I've led has never left me much time to spend with you. I did my best in raising you, but I know I wasn't the kind of mother you needed." Benezia said sadly. "One of the biggest regrets I've had in my life is that you never knew the person I bonded with. She was very special to me, but I hope you will understand that even now it isn't my place to reveal her identity to you. Just know that I loved her very much, and that you always reminded me of her in many ways. I can only hope that someday you find someone that is as special to you as she was to me, and that you have many years to spend together." Liara hung her head slightly at that.

Benezia's image wiped away a few tears before continuing. "Now, I suppose I should get down to business. I've decided to leave you our home on Thessia as well as most of my financial holdings. My offices, the temple, and the biotic training grounds will also be bequeathed to you. In short I'm leaving you almost everything I own. You deserve much more after all your years under such an overbearing mother, but this is the best I can do for you. Cythrina will help you work out all the details. Don't worry, you're in good hands. May fortune smile upon you, Little Wing. I love you, very much."

Benezia held out her hand in the same fashion she used to when she took Liara for walks through the gardens of their estate. That was when Liara was only a small child, but she still reached out for her mother's hand almost instinctively. The holographic image of Matriarch Benezia faded as Liara's hand passed through hers.

Liara could scarcely believe what had just happened. It was as if the Goddess Athame had come down herself, and given her more than she would ever ask for to pursue Shepard. Even so, the message from her mother had been worth more to her than any amount money ever could. Liara sat there for a moment, staring off into nothingness as tears streamed down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware**

**Chapter 7**

The brightly lit walkway came into view as Liara climbed the stairs leading to Flux. She had still decided to meet up with Garrus that night. He deserved to know what had happened to Shepard, even if the Alliance would disapprove. Besides, she owed them no loyalties now that they had officially closed the investigation. At least Ashley and Anderson weren't giving up on him.

She opened the door outside the nightclub and was greeted with the sound of music, which seemed to pulse through the floor and surrounding walls. Flux had been virtually untouched by the Geth attack. It was one of the few nightclubs that was still open. Some flying debris from a Geth ship had broken a few windows, but the emergency kinetic barriers done their job. Nothing had been affected by the momentary exposure to open space, and no one had been seriously injured.

Liara greeted the human bouncer, and gave him her reservation information as she entered the club itself. He smiled at her with recognition. She had been there several times with Shepard and the other squad mates. Flux was extra busy tonight, it seemed. She could see people from nearly every race in council space. Turians, asari, salarians, humans, volus, krogan; the list went on. There was even a quarian male dancing with a human female on the dance floor. Most of the tables were filled with customers. There were lines of people at the quasar machines upstairs. The dance floor was so packed people seemed to bounce off one another. She spied Garrus sitting at a private table in the corner. The turian raised the drink in his hand to indicate that he had noticed her as well. She picked her way through the crowded nightclub to his table.

"How are you, Liara?" Garrus greeted her.

"I am fine Garrus. It's good to see you." Liara said as she took her seat across from him.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of being asked on a date by the intrepid asari archaeologist who helped save the Citadel?" Garrus asked with a smile.

"You helped as well as I recall, Garrus." Liara was amused by his banter. "It was impossible for me to resist the charms of such a handsome, roguish turian, any longer."

"If I could blush, my face would be almost as blue as yours." Garrus laughed. "Anyway, I imagine you have a reason for this meeting other than discussing our future together." Garrus took a sip of his drink.

Liara's face became serious. "Well actually, that is the reason I asked you to meet me here."

Garrus nearly choked on his drink. He stared at her uncomfortably. "Ah...I was only joking, Liara. I didn't realize that you..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Garrus. I am not the best at dealing with people, but I can recognize a joke when I hear it...usually." Liara assured him. "I have some things to tell you about Shepard."

"What's there to tell?" Garrus leaned back in his chair. "He should be on Elysium by now."

"No." Liara looked around and lowered her voice. "He was never recovered by the Alliance."

Garrus leaned forward. His eyes were wide with surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again when he noticed a human female arrive at their table.

"Hi, welcome to Flux." the woman smiled at them. She had red hair and a pleasant-looking face. "Can I get you another drink, sir?" Garrus shook his head, and she turned to Liara. "Would you like anything, ma'am?"

"Uh, yes please. Do you have any Thessian honey mead?" Liara asked.

"Only the best selection on this ward."

"Very well, I would like a glass, please."

"Great, I'll bring some right over." She suddenly stopped and looked more closely at them both. "Wait, you're Liara T'soni! And you're Garrus Vakarian! Do you remember me? I'm Rita. Shepard helped my sister Jenna a few months back. He got C-Sec to stop using her as an informant in Chora's Den."

"It is nice to see you again, Rita." Liara said to the excited human. "How is your sister?"

"Oh, she's doing really well. She's working upstairs right now, actually. Well, I'd better go get you your drink. Be back in a few."

"Thank you." Liara said as Rita hurried away to the bar. She and Garrus sat in silence for a moment as they waited for the waitress to return. Neither wished to resume their conversation until Rita had brought the wine and had gone. They didn't have to wait long. She came back in less than a minute, carrying Liara's drink on a serving tray..

"Here you go Ms. T'soni." Rita set down the glass of sparkling liquid in front of Liara. "Compliments of the owner, Doran. He's glad to have you both with us this evening. Anything you two want is complimentary, he said."

"Thank him on our behalf, Rita." Liara said.

"I will. Enjoy your time at Flux." Rita turned to leave, but paused before she left. "How is Shepard, anyway? I heard the Normandy was destroyed. Is he alright?"

"He's doing well enough." Garrus answered before adding a bit forcefully, "Have a nice evening, Rita."

"Right. Sorry to bother you." Rita said pleasantly. "Too curious for my own good, sometimes. It was nice seeing you both again."

"It was nice to see you as well, Rita. Farewell." Liara said as she smiled at the waitress.

Returning a smile of her own, Rita turned and left them alone. Liara took a few sips of her wine. It tasted wonderful. It was probably part of Doran's private reserve. It must have been shipped directly from Thessia. She had never been much of a drinker, but she did enjoy the occasional glass of wine, especially if it came from her home planet. She looked up and noticed Garrus leaning forward and staring at her impatiently. She returned her thoughts to the business at hand.

"So are you going to tell me about Shepard, or not?" Garrus looked like he was ready to burst.

Liara set down her glass and folded her hands on top of the table. "The day after our memorial for Shepard, I received an invitation to a meeting with Councilor Anderson. He told me that scavengers had picked up Shepard before the Alliance rescue ships arrived. They had transmitted a message to the Alliance, demanding a ransom for his return. We were to rendezvous with the scavengers' freighter at an isolated location and make the exchange. Anderson decided to assign Ashley and I the task of delivering the ransom and recovering Shepard."

"Wait." Garrus stopped her. "Why wasn't I notified? I was on Shepard's squad, too."

"Because you were with C-Sec, and the Alliance did not wish to bring you along." Liara explained. "They couldn't risk alerting anyone outside the Alliance to Shepard's disappearance. They thought losing Shepard to scavengers would be a political embarrassment if it ever became public knowledge. The Alliance did not want to include me either. Anderson sent me along anyway. He and Chief Williams both felt that sending two well-known heroes would make the scavengers think twice about a double cross."

"I see. What happened on the mission?"

Liara took another sip of her drink before continuing. "The scavengers' captain had left, taking Shepard with him. The rest of the scavengers remained to collect the ransom money. When we refused to turn it over, they threatened to capture us and sell us as slaves. We attacked and killed them all." Liara let out a regretful sigh. "Only one of them survived long enough to tell us that the captain had taken Shepard into the Terminus Systems. It seems the captain received a better offer."

"But who would have any interest in a body?" Garrus asked. "He would only be of value to the Alliance."

"I do not know." Liara answered. "Perhaps Shepard isn't dead. I know it is unlikely, but I still have hope. Anyway, Ashley and I found no evidence of the captain's destination on the freighter. It seemed as if someone had wiped all the data banks to cover their escape. The Alliance techs went through the systems as well, but found nothing further."

"So, is anyone carrying out an investigation? They wouldn't abandon the first human Spectre to thugs in the Terminus Systems, would they?"

"Councilor Anderson assigned Ashley to the investigation." Liara continued. "The Alliance was displeased with him for including me in the mission. The Council and the Alliance are going to inform the public of Shepard's status as missing and possibly killed in action. I sense they wish to shift public focus away from Shepard, and instead focus on repairing the station and rebuilding the Citadel fleet. Anderson is supporting Ashley's investigation in secret. I was not to be included in the investigation, as it might expose Anderson's intentions."

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Garrus remarked wryly. "So what are your plans now? You said you don't have any leads."

"I am uncertain were to start, but I will not abandon Shepard." Liara said with determination. "I hoped I could convince you to aid me. I thought you might have access to information on criminals who may have dealings in the Terminus Systems. Perhaps some of them may have heard something. However, none of this matters if you do not wish to..."

"Of course, I'll help in any way I can." Garrus interrupted her. "I owe Shepard a lot. I've decided not to go back to C-Sec, anyway. I don't have boots high enough to wade through all the bureaucratic crap involved with working here." Garrus took a drink from his glass. "I'll get with some old contacts in the lower wards. Someone may have heard something. How do we go after Shepard once we find out where he is?"

"Benezia bequeathed almost all of her personal assets to me in her will." Liara said with a sad smile. "I spoke with her attorney this morning. Many of her credit accounts were depleted while she was helping Saren, but she still managed to leave me a great deal. We should be able to afford passage to wherever Shepard is being held, as well as any equipment we may require."

Garrus's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Well, I...that's great! So when do we start?"

"Immediately." Liara answered bluntly. The longer we wait, the less likely it is we will find Shepard. Thank you, Garrus. This means a lot to me."

"Hey, he's my friend, too. If there's any chance he may be alive, I'll do anything to find him." Garrus assured the asari maiden. "For now I should leave. I'll go first, and you leave a few minutes later. We don't need any reporters or fans to see us, and splash us all over the news vids as the newest celebrity couple." Garrus smiled at her. He downed the rest of his drink and stood to leave.

"I will contact you tomorrow morning." Liara said before taking another sip of her wine. "Please, see if you can come up with a list of possible informants for us to question by then."

"Yes ma'am." the turian said with sarcastic military bravado. "Just remember, next time we get involved with a suicidal endeavor, I get to be the boss." he smiled at her. "Have a good night Liara, see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Garrus." she said to the turian's back as he left. She watched as he stopped to thank the volus bartender and made his way to the exit. No one had followed him out, which was a good sign. She would need to be careful from now on. She didn't want to tip off the Alliance or the council that she and Garrus had mounted a rescue operation for Shepard.

Liara slowly finished her drink as she looked around the nightclub. The quasar stations chimed and beeped on the floor above her. People sat at the crowded tables conversing about their daily lives. She saw the bouncer throwing out a salarian who had imbibed more than he could handle. However, her attention mostly fell on the dance floor.

She remembered the evening just before Shepard and his squad had left for Noveria. He had insisted that they all spend a night out to relax and "blow off steam" as he put it. They had all come to Flux for drinks, dancing, and gambling. Liara had never liked crowds. She never felt comfortable with all the noise and the people milling around. She had sat at a table by herself enjoying a small drink. Shepard had noticed her sitting alone, and had invited her to dance. She shyly refused at first but he had insisted. Reluctantly, she joined him on the dance floor.

Liara knew how to dance. It was an important part of asari culture to teach their daughters a variety of ceremonial dances. She had always enjoyed dancing, but she usually did it alone. She had even danced to music when she was by herself on remote archaeological digs. She relaxed a little when she noticed that Shepard wasn't the best dancer either. She had to suppress her laughter as he bobbed clumsily around the dance floor with her. Still, she had been able to utilize a few moves she had learned as a child to keep in time with both him and the music. After the song had ended, she had returned to her table. Shepard had then pulled Ashley, and subsequently Tali, out to dance with him as well. Liara had been impressed by both women. It had been especially interesting to see Tali swaying gracefully about the dance floor in her environmental suit.

Shepard had even dragged both Garrus and Kaidan out with him at once. She figured it was mostly just to embarrass them a little and have some fun. Wrex, on the other hand, had refused to budge. She remembered him saying, "If I go out there and start flailing around like an idiot, someone is going to get in my way and end up dead. If I'm going to splatter some squishy alien all over the walls, it will be in battle. Not because I was hopping around like a pyjak on ryncol." Shepard had conceded, and Wrex had spent the rest of the evening quietly drinking and gambling upstairs.

Liara smiled at the memory. It had been the only time the entire squad had been together to enjoy themselves. She stood to leave the nightclub. Rita came over to wipe down her table and say goodbye to her. Liara gave he a generous tip before making her way to the exit. The pulsing music faded as she made her way to the outer walkways, to hail a taxi. If she found Shepard alive, she promised herself that someday she would return here with him.

* * *

When Liara arrived at her hotel room she was exhausted. It had been a long day for her. First the meeting with Councilor Anderson, then spending most of the day with Cythrina sorting out her mother's legal affairs, and finally the meeting with Garrus at Flux. She tossed her bag carelessly on a chair and heard the contents spill out on the floor. She ignored it and headed for the bathroom.

She turned on the water in her shower. Steam billowed around her as she sluggishly unzipped her dress and stepped out of her clothes. Liara entered the shower and leaned against the wall. She felt like just standing there, and letting the relaxing water cascade over her for a while. She was worried about the next morning. It would be difficult to find anyone with connections to the Terminus Systems; even harder to get someone to talk about them. At least Garrus had agreed to join her. His contacts could be an invaluable asset over the coming weeks. She figured that was all the time they had to find Shepard. After a few weeks, he could disappear entirely, and she may never see him again. She hoped he was still alive, but even if he wasn't she would bring him back for a proper burial. She wouldn't allow him to hang on some criminal's wall like a trophy.

After a few minutes, she shut off the water. She stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off. She slipped on one of the fluffy hotel robes, and walked straight to her bed. She felt the weariness creeping throughout her entire body. She had gone almost five days with only about eight hours of sleep. Within one minute she had drifted off.

She was woken by a crash. She sat up too see her door had been smashed open and five armed Alliance soldiers were pouring into her room. They all aimed their rifles at her. Liara threw her arms out to hit them all with a burst of her biotics. But as the energy reached them, it just seemed to dissipate harmlessly around them. She looked on in terror as a sixth figure entered the room. It was Ashley! She was clad in red and black armor from head to toe, and had her own rifle aimed at Liara.

"Guess what I just found out!" Ashley said menacingly. "Our trusted asari doctor leaked information about the commander! That's why he wasn't on the freighter. Someone else thought he was even more valuable, because of what you told them. Why, Liara? Did you want to take revenge, because Shepard killed your mother?"

"No!" Liara pleaded. "Benezia was not herself. I hadn't even spoken to her for years. I would never betray Shepard. I...I loved..."

"Spare me the 'poor asari with mommy issues' speech!" Ashley yelled. "You told them about Shepard. Anderson ordered me to take you in. But I think you tried to resist arrest, and we were forced to kill you!"

"Ashley, please!" Liara begged. "You know me! I wouldn't..."

"Fire!" Ashley ordered. At the last second Liara saw Ashley's eyes burn with hatred as the marine and her squad squeezed the triggers on their rifles. Liara heard herself scream as she felt the barrage of bullets tear into her.

Liara's eyes snapped open, and she hurriedly scanned the room. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just another nightmare. She shivered nervously. She would have thought her body would get used to waking up in a cold sweat by now. At least she felt rested this time. The weariness she had felt the past few days was gone. The light coming through her window was bright. She guessed it was around mid-morning.

"I had better call Garrus." She thought aloud, as she crawled out of her bed. She noticed her robe had fallen open as she slept. She must have been tossing and turning quite a bit. She closed her robe, and retied the belt before she went to sit down at the communications panel. As she crossed the room however, she noticed the contents of her bag had spilled out and were spread across the floor.

Her gaze fell on the package she had received at the front desk yesterday. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a datapad. Curious, she decided to see what was on it before calling Garrus. When she turned it on, there was a single sentence written on it. It read: _Who sold you archaeological supplies on Therum?_

Liara was surprised. 'What is this?' she wondered. She typed in the answer: _Jillian Hillis_

How would they know about Jillian? She was just a human who lived in the colony of Nova Yekaterinburg, and operated as a small outfitter. The datapad beeped, and displayed a message.

_ Hello, Dr. Liara T'soni. We understand you're mission with Chief Williams didn't go so well. I have information on a certain individual's location that may interest you. We know that this person is a dear friend of yours. If you wish to meet with me, come to the Afterlife club on Omega. Stand at the main bar on the upper floor and I will approach you. I will wait there every night at midnight for the next two weeks. That should give you plenty of time to get here. Be prepared to pay, no information is free. There are many eyes watching you and your friends now, Dr. T'soni. Come to Omega alone or I will not contact you. _

The datapad clicked off. 'Go to Omega?' Liara thought. It was a large station built on an asteroid rich in element zero. The unofficial capital of the Terminus Systems. Whoever had sent her the message obviously had contacts inside the Alliance to find out about the mission she and Ashley had been on. The offer might be genuine; she had little choice either way. She had no other leads, and she couldn't afford not to take the risk.

She still needed to contact Garrus. Liara went to the comm panel and spoke Garrus's name to call his personal communicator. The panel beeped a few times before Garrus answered.

"Liara, I'm afraid I don't have much yet." Garrus voice spoke over the comm. "Give me a few more hours to track down some people, and I should have something for you."

"There has been a change of plans, Garrus." She said. "Do you know of anyone who travels to Omega on a regular basis?"

"What? Omega?" Garrus sounded confused. "What have you found out, Liara?"

"I received a package from someone who wants to meet me there." Liara explained. "They knew about the person who supplied me for my digs on Therum, and they knew about my mission a few days ago. They offered me information on our friend."

"That's...disturbing." Garrus was concerned. "But I'll go wherever we need to."

"You can't, Garrus. I'm sorry. The message demanded that I come alone. It said that I am being watched. Whoever sent it must be part of some large information syndicate, maybe even the Shadow Broker's. Please, just tell me if you know of anyone who travels to Omega. I need to book passage right away."

"Alright, if you feel you can do this alone." He said disapprovingly. "There is a batarian freighter captain currently on the Citadel. I investigated him once at C-Sec for smuggling tainted eezo from Omega. Couldn't prove anything though, so we had to let him go. He usually hangs out at Chora's Den when he comes here."

"Thank you." Liara said gratefully. She brought up her omni-tool and tapped a few keys on the holo-interface. "I'm transferring a sum of credits to your account. Use them to equip yourself and to book passage to Omega. Wait one week, then follow me there. I will meet you outside a club called Afterlife at midday. Did you get all that Garrus?"

"Yes. I'll be there, Liara." She could hear Garrus tapping the keys on his omni-tool. "Wow! Liara, that's...generous. I could outfit an entire squad with that many credits!"

"I want to be certain you have enough to escape if things go badly for us." Liara explained. "I am going to go down to Chora's Den. Hopefully, I can find this batarian. Goodbye, Garrus. Be careful."

"Good luck, Liara. I'll see you in one week. I won't let you down."

The signal switched off. Liara gathered everything she owned together. She slipped on her armor and attached her pistol to her hip. She called down to the front desk to inform them she would be checking out today. She also had a steward bring a shipping container to her room. She placed everything she wasn't bringing with her inside, and had the steward ship it to her home on Thessia.

She paused in front of a mirror for a moment and looked at herself. She didn't mind the appearance of the new armor, anymore. It had proven itself reliable in combat, which was what mattered the most. She looked better than she had in days. The tired look she had was gone, now replaced with an expression of determination. She was ready.

Liara took one final look around the room to ensure she hadn't left anything behind. Satisfied that everything was prepared, she set out for Chora's Den. Her stomach growled as she stepped off the hotel elevator. 'Well, perhaps not everything.' She thought to herself. She would have to stop somewhere to eat along the way.

* * *

Liara entered Chora's Den an hour later. She saw the batarian sitting in a booth, watching an asari dancer. He wore gray armor and had a shotgun attached to the small of his back. She began to walk towards him, trying no to make eye contact with any of the bar's occupants. Before she could reach him, a turian reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his lap.

"Hey there, beautiful! You gonna dance for me?" Liara could tell the turian was drunk.

"I do not work here, sir." Liara decided to try being polite first. "Now please release me. I have business to take care of, and it does not involve you."

"Ah come on honey, I can offer pleasure. That's better than business any day." The turian began to run his hands over her body.

Liara had never felt so repulsed, no one had ever treated her this way before. She sent out a wave of dark energy with her biotics that knocked the turian out from under her. She managed to catch herself before she hit the floor, but the turian wasn't so lucky. He crashed face first into the table behind him and cartwheeled backwards into the wall. He slid to the floor, unconscious.

Everyone in the bar looked toward the noise for a moment, then when back to their drinks. Obviously, this sort of thing was a common occurrence here. Liara brushed herself off with her hands and continued toward the batarian. No one bothered her this time.

"Excuse me." She said. The batarian continued to watch the dancer in front of him. She persisted, "I have heard you can get me to Omega."

"Yeah, so what." the batarian said without looking at her. "I don't take single passengers lady, so get lost!"

"I can pay well. I need to get to Omega as soon as possible."

The batarian turned so he could look at her with all four eyes. "You don't look like the sort who belongs on Omega. You one of the asari consort's girls? Do yourself a favor. Get lost! You couldn't pay me enough to make it worth my time."

Liara set a datapad on the table in front of him. "Will that be sufficient?" She asked.

The batarian looked at the datapad. He gave no visible reaction, but it was more than he would make if he did three smuggling runs between Omega and the Citadel. He spoke, "Alright asari, you got yourself a ship. My ship's the only freighter moored at docking bay fifty seven. It takes about a week to get there, but we can leave tonight. That soon enough for you?"

"Yes. I will await you there." Liara turned to leave. "Thank you, captain."

"Whatever." The batarian went back to watching the dancer.

Liara didn't like the captain at all, but she couldn't afford to be particular. She felt excited as she left Chora's Den. If this lead turned out to be genuine and everything went well, she could have Shepard back at the Citadel in two weeks. She continued down the walkways to docking bay fifty seven. It was only a short distance from Chora's Den. She walked toward the freighter docked at the far end.

"I'm coming, Shepard."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, Everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time to read my story. This is actually the first attempt I have made at writing a full length story. It's been an interesting challenge, but I've enjoyed it so far. I would also like to thank the people who have taken the time to write reviews. Getting any feedback whether positive or negative, helps motivate me to continue._

_ I also feel I should explain this chapter. I considered writing my own version of the story told in the Redemption comics. However, I thought that the main story of Liara recovering Shepard was straight forward enough. I am not a fan of the comic, to be honest. In my opinion, much of it was poorly thought out and poorly executed. However, I decided to summarize the bulk of the comic's story and rejoin Liara near the end. I also want to inform those of you who haven't read the comics that this chapter contains spoilers. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thanks again for your time._

(Spoiler Alert for those who have not read the Redemption comics!)

**Chapter 8**

Liara engaged the stolen shuttle's autopilot and pushed herself back from the control panel. There was no sign of pursuit by any of the Shadow Broker's mercenaries, and it was still a half-day's journey back to Omega. She made her way to the salarian shuttle's quarters to clean herself up and change out of her armor. It had been a long mission, and she needed to rest and collect her thoughts. She stopped in front of the captains cabin, but didn't go in. Liara couldn't bear the thought of sleeping in the same bed as the salarian murderer, Tazzik. She would have to sell this shuttle on Omega as soon as possible.

She left the cabin and continued down the passageway to the guest quarters. When she arrived, she paused and gazed further down the corridor at the entrance to the cargo hold. She would have to go in and see Shepard for herself eventually. Liara couldn't yet. It was still too soon. She touched the holo-panel on the guest quarter's door to open it. She entered the room and took stock of its simple amenities. There was a bed, a table, closet, some cushioned chairs, and a door at the back which probably led to the bathroom. The quarters had probably never been used, but at least they seemed to have been cleaned regularly.

Liara went to the closet and began to slowly remove her armor. Her body was a little sore after everything she had been through the past few days. Piece-by-piece, she stiffly stripped the armor from her body until she stood in only her undergarments. She hung the armor in the closet before pausing to examine it. There were numerous burn marks, dents, and smudges on it. Once again, the armor had performed well and had saved her life on a mission. She would have to write the Serrice Council a message thanking them for crafting such an effective suit of armor.

Liara shut the closet door and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her face was smudged, the whites of her eyes were purple and bloodshot, there were tiny pieces of grit and debris stuck to her skin. She smiled in spite of herself. Her reflection reminded her of how she used to look after a long day of digging up prothean artifacts. She reached into the shower and switched on the faucet. She removed her remaining clothing and entered the stream of falling water. She proceeded to clean off the filth of the past few days. So much had happened during the mission that she hadn't realized how much time had passed. Liara had eaten all of her meals so quickly she almost hadn't tasted the food, and she had slept only in short intervals. She hadn't even had time to shower or clean up during the mission. Once she was clean, she turned off the water and dried herself.

She threw her undergarments into the ionic cleanser on the wall. Within a few minutes, they would be clean. The machine scanned the material and proceeded to remove any foreign matter. It positively charged the substance without charging the clothing. Then used a negative charge to the matter out of the clothing fibers. A short burst of radiation would kill any remaining microorganisms. A slight fragrance was then added to give a fresh scent to the clean clothes. Liara removed the clothing from the cleaner. She remembered the archaeological digs when she would need to wash her clothes in a neighboring stream with all the wetness, soap, and hard scrubbing. Certain types of hard work could definitely be rewarding, but washing ones clothes by hand was a task she could definitely do without.

She redressed in her undergarments. She didn't have any clothes other than her dirty armor, and she couldn't wear any of Tazzik's clothes. The comparative body structure of a salarian and an asari was simply too dissimilar. She decided to take a nap before cleaning the armor. She almost dreaded sleep now. Perhaps her nightmares would cease, or at least lessen in frequency now that Shepard had been recovered. She reluctantly lay down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Liara woke a few hours later. She was surprised. For the first time in a month, going to sleep hadn't rewarded her with a nightmare. In fact, Liara couldn't even remember having dreamed at all. The asari maiden stood up from her bed and stretched. Her body was still sore in places, but she felt physically refreshed. However, her emotional state was still in tatters over Shepard, and her mission to recover him. She just couldn't get herself to go see him. Even though he was only a few meters away.

She still had a few hours to prepare before her arrival at Omega. She needed clothes, and all she had to wear was the filthy armor hanging in her closet. She removed the armor and set it on the bathroom floor. She began to separate the under layer from the outer layer, and the outer layer from the ceramic plates. The under layer could be cleaned in the ionic cleanser, but the plates and outer layer would have to be scrubbed clean. It looked like she would be washing her clothes by hand again after all.

Liara knew what she needed and retrieved a maintenance kit from the shuttle's armory. She had gained plenty of experience cleaning her own armor on the Normandy. It wasn't until a few weeks after arriving that Shepard had told her one of the crewman was assigned to maintain the squad's armor. She had felt silly, especially when he laughed at her. Though he had realized it hadn't been entirely her fault. At the time, the crew had mistrusted her and thought she might be a spy for Benezia. Most of the crew had avoided her at first, including the man responsible for armor maintenance. She unpacked the kit and began the cleaning process. She began with the ceramic plates, cleaning off the numerous burn marks and smudges. The cleaning would take some time to, and Liara began to let her mind drift back to the mission to recover Shepard.

A drell named Feron had met up with her on Omega. He and Liara had run into a woman named Miranda Lawsen while on the station. She was an agent for a pro-human organization named Cerberus. Miranda had led Liara to meet the head of the organization; A human male known only as The Illusive Man. He struck a bargain with Liara. She would recover Shepard, and he would find out why the Shadow Broker wanted to turn Shepard over to the Collectors.

She and Feron followed a salarian named Tazzik from Omega to the planet Alingon. Tazzik was the Shadow Broker's only enforcer, and he was the person charged with exchanging Shepard to the Collectors. It was on Alingon that Liara caught her first sight of a collector. She hadn't liked the sight of the insectile beings in the slightest. She was typically accepting of other races, but there was something twisted and unnatural about the Collectors that unnerved her. Yet as she thought back to them now, she realized there had been something familiar about them. However, she was unable to place exactly what it was that had triggered the feelings of familiarity.

Liara looked over the ceramic plates she had just cleaned. Satisfied with their appearance, she set them aside and began to scrub the stains out of the armor's outer layer. Her mind fell back to the mission as she continued cleaning.

As she and Feron searched the Shadow Broker's base on Alingon, they had confronted him via a holographic device in a large communications room. While Liara kept the Shadow Broker distracted, Feron managed to download the information about the Shadow Broker's plan to turn Shepard over to the Collectors. The drell transcribed the data to an OSD, then told Liara to destroy the comm room with her biotics. Liara proceeded to smash every piece of equipment in sight.

Feron had found out the location of the exchange from the database, and the two of them took one of the base's tramways to get there. As they traveled through the base, Feron informed Liara that he was a double agent working for Cerberus as well as the Shadow Broker. He had been disturbed by the Shadow Broker's dealings with the Collectors, and had agreed to work with Cerberus to recover the data on the deal that the broker had struck with them. Feron had given her the OSD to take back to Cerberus in case he didn't make it back.

The armor's outer layer was finally clean. Now all she had to do was piece it all back together. Liara retrieved the under layer from the ionic cleanser and began to reattach it to the outer layer.

She and Feron had arrived just in time to stop the exchange between Tazzik and the Collectors. Feron distracted Tazzik and the group of mercs surrounding the salarian's shuttle. Liara was able to slip in close without being spotted. She attacked the mercs with a biotic wave strong enough to knock them all off their feet. Liara finished many of the mercs off with her pistol as she charged forward towards the shuttle containing Shepard. She looked back to see Feron struggling with Tazzik. He yelled at her to get on the shuttle and leave with Shepard. Liara knew she hadn't had a choice. There were more mercs coming to reinforce Tazzik and they wouldn't be able to fight them off. She had boarded the shuttle and flown away. She had no idea what happened to Feron after she escaped.

Liara looked down at her armor. As she had been reminiscing, she had managed to get the armor cleaned and reassembled. It looked almost like new. 'If only it were so easy to repair and clean up another person.' She thought to herself. She donned her armor and walked toward the shuttle's cockpit. She gave a quick glance back at the cargo hold. She sighed sadly before turning away to enter the cockpit and check on the shuttle's course.

The navigation console beeped as Liara made certain she was still on course for Omega. She knew there wasn't much chance of the shuttle going off course on autopilot. But she always felt more comfortable when she double checked. As she left the navigation console, she noticed the OSD that Feron had given her sitting on the main computer console. She wasn't entirely certain if she should just follow Feron's request and turn it over to Cerberus, or if she should simply keep the data for herself. After all, Cerberus had no idea she possessed data on the Shadow Broker. Liara decided to leave it alone for now. What would she, an archaeologist, need with such information?

Liara left the cockpit and began to walk toward the cargo hold. She couldn't put it off any longer. Her curiosity outweighed the fear of what she would see. She paused if front of the entrance. She was more nervous now than she had been at the commander's memorial service. She looked down at the holographic pad on the door in front of her. All she had to do was touch it to open the door, but her arms seemed to rebel against her. She shook her head. This was ridiculous. She needed to see him. He was the reason she had searched for almost a month after the Normandy was destroyed. Liara steeled herself and pushed the pad. The door slid open to reveal the small cargo hold, empty except for a few crates and the stasis pod containing Commander Shepard.

She entered the hold and slowly made her way to the pod. She had run past the pod when she was escaping the Shadow Broker's minions, but she hadn't had time to look inside. She lightly touched the pod with her hand. The metal was cold to the touch. Her legs felt weaker as she moved to the front of the pod, slowly looking up towards the transparent view port. She leaned forward until the commander's face came into view.

She couldn't tell who it was at first. His eyes were closed. The eye lids looked hollow, as if the eyes beneath them had been crushed. His hair was gone, it seemed to have been singed off. The skin on his face was badly burned. The nose was an unrecognizable lump of flesh. She finally recognized the one thing that positively identified him to her: The small scar on his forehead. It shone prominently, even against the horribly disfigured mass which lay before her.

Liara gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She fought with herself to keep her composure. She had seen burned and disfigured bodies before. There had been plenty of them scattered about on the missions with Shepard. But seeing the man she loved in this state was more than she could bear. Liara ran back to her quarters as fast as she could. The weakness in her legs had given way to the instinctive urge to make it to the bathroom in time to throw up.

For several minutes she hovered around the toilet vomiting and sobbing uncontrollably. Shepard was gone, he was dead. This was all her fault. She had saved herself instead of helping Shepard. He had ordered her to get to the life pods, and she had been too stupid to insist on staying with him. Who was more important to the galaxy? John Shepard : The human Spectre who had saved all known life in the galaxy, or Liara T'soni: The socially inept asari scientist who had been spending her "wild maiden years" studying the garbage of a culture that had died out fifty thousand years ago? Enraged, she slammed her fist into the floor so hard that her fingers went numb.

It had been like a slap in the face. She slowly flexed her hand as the pain began to creep into it. What was she doing? This wasn't her. She was being completely irrational. She hadn't acted this way when Benezia had died. She had definitely mourned the loss of her mother, but she hadn't lost control of herself. Instead of tearing herself apart with self-loathing and anger, she could continue on for Shepard. That's what he would have wanted. That's what she did to honor her mother's memory, and that's what she should do now for Shepard's sake. It was the only thing she could do.

She slowly stood up on her uneasy legs. The hysteria had taken a lot out of her. She needed to go back and face Shepard. Shepard was dead, but she would not honor his memory by sitting around shedding tears. She returned to the cargo hold and walked back to the view port with new determination. But when she saw his destroyed face again, the tears began to flow once more. But, she refused to run away this time. She leaned forward so she was face to face with the deceased commander. She touched the glass above him gently with her fingertips.

"Shepard." She whispered softly.

Liara knelt next to the stasis pod and wrapped one arm around it as best she could. She stayed with the commander for nearly an hour. She would cry against the pod one moment and just sit next to it in silence the next. Her thoughts went to Feron. The drell had lied to her throughout the mission. He had even come close to getting them killed a few times. Still, she felt sorry for him. He had helped her recover Shepard at the cost of his own freedom; perhaps at the cost of his life. She wondered if he could still be alive. She couldn't think of any reason Tazzik wouldn't kill him for getting in the way. However, there was no way to know Feron's entire story. He could have a data cache hidden away somewhere. He may have been planning offer it to the Shadow Broker in exchange for his life. Even from what little she knew of him, she guessed he would probably have some kind of contingency plan.

It suddenly struck her. Maybe Feron had hidden something important on the OSD he had given her. She stood up and dried her eyes. He may have made her his contingency plan without realizing it. She exited the cargo hold and nearly ran back to the cockpit. Liara grabbed the OSD, but she paused before sliding it into the drive on the shuttle's computer. This was the shuttle of the Shadow Broker's personal enforcer. He could still have a hidden connection to the on board computers. She needed to be patient and play it safe. She would buy her own shuttle on Omega, and use its computer to make herself a copy of the data before handing the original OSD over to Cerberus.

"_Approaching destination: Omega." _The shuttle's auto-navigation system squawked. _"Disengaging faster than light drive." _The systematic humming of the shuttle's engines lessened as the vessel decelerated.

Liara received a message from the space station, _"Incoming shuttle, please identify yourself and transmit your vessel's I.D. to obtain landing clearance codes."_

Liara opened a channel to the station. "Omega control, this is Liara T'soni aboard salarian shuttle two-four-one."

_"Roger salarian shuttle two-four-one. Transferring landing coordinates." _the traffic controller's voice replied.

Liara programed the shuttle with the coordinates to the nearest dock. It was easy enough to land on Omega. Almost any transported cargo was tolerated as long as it didn't directly interfere with the station's criminal organizations. Scanners at the landing pads determined whether anything overtly dangerous was being brought aboard the station. According to the standard warning message that was automatically transmitted to all docking vessels, overtly dangerous materials included: heavy explosives, unauthorized weapons or assault vehicles, biological or chemical weapons, and nuclear devices.

As the shuttle approached the docking bay, Liara transferred landing control to the dock's Virtual Intelligence. Her shuttle slowed to a stop and docking clamps engaged to anchor the shuttle. She began to shut down most of the shuttle's systems. The console beeped when the non-vital systems had completed their deactivation sequences. She walked to the guest quarters and retrieved her pistol. She gave it a quick functions check before attaching it to her hip. She figured appearing armed would discourage any unnecessary confrontations with the locals. There had been enough of those on the mission. She exited the guest quarters and entered the main airlock to leave the shuttle. The inner hatch sealed itself behind her before the outer one opened to reveal the docking bay. Liara brought up her Omni-tool as she exited and engaged the shuttle's security locks.

Liara had three tasks to accomplish. First, she needed to acquire a different ship. Someone would eventually recognize the shuttle as Tazzik's. Second, she needed to contact Garrus. She had missed the rendezvous with him by a day. He was probably laying low somewhere around the Afterlife nightclub. The third and most distasteful task was to contact the Cerberus agent Miranda Lawsen. Liara had no doubt Cerberus already knew that she had landed on Omega. She needed to act quickly and transfer Shepard's body to the new ship as soon as she purchased it.

Liara visually scanned the area. She noticed a hanar who had established a sales kiosk near the docking bay exit. The holographic image of a turian shuttle was illuminated above the floating jellyfish-like creature. Liara began to approach him. She did her best to look casual as she crossed the bay. She hoped no one would recognize her and cause a scene. However, the various mercenaries and smugglers she passed seemed to take little notice of her. Apparently, it was still too early for her fame to have spread to this region of the galaxy. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The hanar turned to her as she neared him. "Ah, this one welcomes the beautiful asari to its humble ship-dealing enterprise. How can it be of service?"

The jellyfish-like creature's "nose" glowed as he spoke. Hanar communicated through bio-luminescence. A universal translator could interpret their variations of luminosity into words other species could comprehend.

"Good day to you, sir," Liara greeted him politely. "I am interested in purchasing a shuttle or small transport ship. Something fast would be preferable."

"Then this is a most fortuitous event." The hanar swayed its body back and forth happily. "This one possesses a small shuttle recently acquired from a turian immigrant."

"May I see this shuttle?" Liara asked.

"Of course."

She followed the hovering creature to the shuttle. The craft seemed almost brand new. The hull was still shiny and lacked the typical signs of metal fatigue caused by atmospheric and space flight. Even the inside of the shuttle was new. No dust, worn carpeting, or dents were present. It even smelled new. Liara was surprised. She expected to find some well used, banged up vessel that had probably been modified for smuggling or piracy.

"Where did you find a shuttle in such pristine condition?" a surprised Liara asked.

"This one only made purchase of this particular model yesterday." the hanar explained. "The turian did not elaborate upon the reason for selling this one the shuttle. This one's maintenance team did thorough diagnostics on all systems. This one speculates that the turian seemed to have purchased this vessel for a one way trip to Omega."

Liara's thoughts immediately went to Garrus. She couldn't help but ask, "Did this turian have blue clan markings across his face and an optical targeting system attached to his left eye?"

"This one is curious." The hanar seemed surprised. "The turian inquired whether this one had sighted someone matching the asari's description when the turian sold it the shuttle. Is the asari searching for the turian as well?"

"Yes!" Liara said excitedly. "Did he tell you where he was staying?"

"The nearby nightclub called Afterlife seemed to be his intended destination. This one would assume the turian would wait there for the asari."

"Thank you." Liara said. "I will attempt to locate him right away."

"If this one may be so bold, would the asari wish to view any more of its marvelous, space- faring vessels?"

"No, thank you." Liara answered. "However, I would like to purchase this shuttle from you. If you can arrange for me to transfer my belongings from my old salarian shuttle." Liara gestured to Tazzik's shuttle.

"Of course." the hanar answered. "Would the asari like to offer the salarian shuttle in trade?"

"No. I do not wish to sell it at this time." Liara explained. "I may still have use for it."

"Very well." The hanar said. "Because the asari is familiar with the previous owner, this one will offer the shuttle for an amount identical to the purchase price. It will only add a small diagnostic and overnight storage fee of four hundred credits."

"That is very generous of you." Liara said gratefully as the two of them walked back to the sales kiosk.

* * *

Liara left the hanar ship dealer's kiosk after purchasing Garrus's former shuttle. One of the hanar's employees was mooring the new shuttle next to Tazzik's. She decided to try and contact Garrus before transferring the cargo. She entered Tazzik's shuttle. She went to the cockpit and dialed in the same radio frequency Shepard's team used while on missions.

"Cyclops do you read me? This is Little Wing." Shepard had given Garrus the codename of a one-eyed creature from Earth mythology, because the turian always wore his optical targeting system. He had allowed Liara to choose her own codename. Liara repeated the message several times over the next few minutes, but no response came. She began to worry about Garrus. Anything could have happened to him on Omega. She didn't know much about the station or its inhabitants, but she had always heard horror stories about travelers coming to this place and never being heard from again.

She was running out of time. She needed to transfer Shepard's stasis pod to her new shuttle. She stood up from the communications console and walked to the cargo hold. The search for Garrus would have to wait until later. Liara entered the hold and began disguising the stasis pod. She wrapped some of the unused cargo netting around the pod. She covered the view port with it. Her final step was disconnecting the power indication lights. She stepped back to admire her work. The stasis pod would probably look suspicious to anyone up close, but it should pass as a normal cargo container when viewed at a distance. She opened the cargo doors and began pushing the pod to her new shuttle.

The transfer of the container between the shuttles was accomplished without incident. No one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Liara had been racked with nervousness for the fifty meter trip between the two shuttles. She half-expected the Shadow Broker's mercenaries to leap out at any time. She felt a little silly about her fears as the cargo hold's doors closed behind her. This shuttle was smaller than Tazzik's, but it was simpler and less conspicuous. She returned to the salarian shuttle to collect Feron's OSD as well as weapons from the armory, and a large case of credit chits she found in Tazzik's quarters. She saw no need to leave behind anything she could use. Once Liara had double checked that she had transferred everything of value, she made a final stop at the cockpit. She tapped a few keys on the main computer console.

"Activate directive: Safeguard one." Liara commanded the computer.

_"Directive received." _The computer responded. _"Awaiting final command input." _

Liara pulled up her omni-tool and tapped a few keys. She was glad to have the shuttle as a contingency if anything went wrong with Cerberus. She entered the new shuttle and made a copy of the OSD. She would have to look over the data later. Liara retrieved the original OSD from the computer. She would turn the data over to Cerberus, but keep a copy for herself. She left the shuttle and engaged the security locks on both vessels.

Liara pulled up her communicator and opened a secure channel to Miranda. Nearly everything was prepared. It was time to set up the meeting.

* * *

She arrived at the market district near Afterlife. Most of the shops and dealerships were crowded with people from almost all known races across the galaxy. The air was choked with smoke, and the scent of varren skewers wafted from the nearby food stands. Merchants were haggling with their customers while their employees ran to and fro with various orders and deliveries. All together , the markets were the perfect place to meet Miranda. It would be difficult for anyone to follow them through these crowds, or eavesdrop on their conversation.

Liara spotted her sitting by the windows near the skewer stands. The Cerberus operative was easy enough to spot in her white form-fitting suit. The asari made her way through the crowds to get to her. She wondered why Miranda would wear something so conspicuous when they were supposed to be trying to blend in with the crowd.

"Welcome back Liara." Miranda greeted the asari maiden politely, but kept her voice low. "Is Shepard secure?"

"Yes, Miranda." Liara said as she took a seat near the human woman. "I will bring you to him, but only after you tell me Cerberus's intentions for his body. I believe you owe me that much."

"I would have to agree. The Illusive Man knew you wouldn't simply turn Shepard over to us without an explanation." Miranda paused and visually scanned their surroundings before continuing. "Cerberus has recently acquired technology which may revolutionize medical science. We may be Shepard's best and only hope."

"Best and only hope?" Liara asked. "Shepard is dead, Miranda. That leaves little room for any sort of hope."

"As I said, the technology we possess is far more advanced than outsiders can fathom." Miranda paused and glanced around them again before saying, "I can't give you any details about the project right now. But we believe we can repair the damage to Shepard's body and reanimate his cellular functions. In short, we intend to bring Shepard back to life."

Liara stared at her in disbelief. She would have laughed at the woman if she hadn't felt so disgusted. "You insult Shepard's memory with such nonsense." Liara said as she stood to leave. "Your Illusive Man is either insane, or he takes me for a fool. I will not turn Shepard over to either of you."

"Please doctor, sit down." Miranda said calmly. "We did not expect you to simply buy our story and walk away. That is why I intend to bring you along and show you the type of facilities we have in preparation. I assure you, Shepard will remain in your care until you voluntarily release him to us."

Liara sensed Miranda was being honest with her. At least the woman seemed to wholeheartedly believe what she was saying. But Liara knew she wasn't the best at reading people, especially humans. However, she didn't see any other option. The thought of bringing Shepard back to life was ridiculous. But if he there was the slightest chance he was still alive, it could be worth investigating any possibility of saving him.

"Very well, Miranda. But we will travel in my shuttle to this facility. If I sense any signs of betrayal, I will destroy the shuttle and Shepard's body with it."

"An understandable precaution." Miranda nodded with respect and touched the side of her forehead to activate her cybernetic communicator. "Wilson, return to the facility without me. I will be traveling with Dr. T'soni... Yes, you heard me correctly... The Illusive Man has planned for this contingency, so just do it! Miranda out." Miranda switched off her communicator and smiled. "It's your show doctor. Shall we go?"

Liara and Miranda made their way through the crowded market district. Neither noticed the shadowy figure that had been watching them from the corner. He waited until both of them were out of sight before he stood to leave. There was no point in keeping an eye on them. He knew where they were going, and he would be ready.

* * *

The docking bays were only a short walk from the market district. As Liara and Miranda traversed the length of the bay, they both became aware of the tense atmosphere. People would shoot nervous glances at them and then look away as if trying to avoid eye contact. As they neared Liara's shuttle, they discovered why. Ten mercenaries stood in front of the shuttle, blocking their path. All the mercs wore the distinctive blue uniform of the Blue Suns gang. A batarian stepped forward.

"So you're Liara T'soni." the batarian began. "Pretty stupid to transmit an unsecured radio message across Omega when the Broker is looking for you. What the hell is a cyclops, anyway?"

"A fearsome one-eyed creature from human mythology." Liara answered.

"Figures humans would be afraid of a monster that was three quarters blind." The batarian smiled and blinked all four of his eyes at once. "Now hand Shepard over. If you just give us the codes to unlock the shuttle, I promise your death will be quick and merciful. If you don't, we'll just have to cut our way inside before turning the cutting torches on you two."

"I will never turn Shepard over to garbage such as you." Liara said as she brought up her omni-tool behind her back.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" The batarian laughed. "I was hoping you wouldn't cooperate. I've always wanted to see what if an asari can get a tan."

The batarian gave a hand signal and more mercs stepped out from cover behind the two women. They had been hiding behind the shipping containers and sales kiosks scattered throughout the area. Miranda twisted her body around and counted at least twenty more of them.

"Thirty-to-two." Miranda said to Liara. "Not good odds. Please tell me you have some plan to get us out of this."

Liara turned her attention back to the batarian. "Very well batarian." She spoke loudly so that every one could hear. "If I cannot have Shepard... no one will."

Liara pushed the final key on her omni-tool as the mercs began to train their weapons on her. The shuttle exploded violently, incinerating the ten mercenaries who stood next to it. Flaming debris scattered across the docking bay, igniting several shipping containers and killing one of the mercs behind them. The remaining mercenaries stared in disbelief at the burning bodies near the shuttle as Liara pulled a stunned Miranda into cover. The remaining civilians ran to the far edges of the shuttle bay. None would risk running through the Blue Suns toward the exit.

Liara and Miranda both drew their weapons and began firing at the mercs. Liara killed a turian with her pistol and Miranda gunned down two batarians with her submachine gun. The mercs ducked back behind cover. Liara hit one of the smaller containers with a biotic throw, crushing the human hiding behind it into the used ship kiosk, before taking cover herself.

"Ouch!" Miranda shouted to Liara. "Let's see if I can top that."

The Cerberus operative extended her arm toward a merc as he swung his rifle around to fire at her. He began floating upwards slowly, screaming as he rose higher and higher. 'The woman is a biotic!' Liara realized as Miranda finished off the floating merc with a few bursts from her weapon. Liara felt slightly relived. Their biotics were an advantage against the remaining mercenaries. However, they were still outnumbered fourteen-to-two.

"Stay down." Liara heard a human yell. Someone was obviously still in command of the remaining mercs. "You four, go right. We'll cover you!"

The mercs fired at their position in controlled bursts. Liara and Miranda began to shift to their right behind the cover of some containers. They couldn't stand up long enough to determine as to which direction the mercs were closing in on them. They also didn't want to stay in one place for too long. Blue Suns were well equipped, and their ranks were typically made up of experienced mercenaries. Liara jumped as rockets and grenades exploded in their previous position.

"Behind and to the right!" Miranda warned.

Liara turned and could see some mercenaries running from cover to cover behind them. A turian stood up to aim a rocket launcher at Miranda. Liara used her biotics to put a field around the merc. His body was immobilized and Liara lifted him off the ground slighty. She closed her hand into a fist and the biotic field collapsed around the merc. His body twisted horribly as he was crushed by dark energy.

Miranda caught one of the other flanking mercenaries with his leg sticking out from behind cover. She fired and turned the human's calf into a bloody pulp. The merc screamed as he fell out of cover. A turian tried to pull him back, but not before Miranda hit them both with a biotic throw. The two of them flew backwards off the dock and began to float away. They were too far for the gravitational plating of the docking bay to prevent them from sailing through the bay's environmental containment field. Both mercs spun away helplessly into the vacuum of space.

Suddenly, a concussive blast hit both Liara and Miranda. They fell to the ground stunned. Liara raised her head just in time to see a krogan charging her. She was still reeling from the force of the blast and couldn't manage to line up a shot or focus her mind enough to use her biotics. The krogan would have smashed her face with the butt of his weapon, but his head abruptly exploded in a cloud of orange blood. The krogan toppled forward and Liara was sprayed by his blood as he fell to the floor beside her. He was the last of the four mercenaries sent to flank them.

Her communicator crackled as she heard a familiar voice say, "I love this rifle!"

Garrus had received her message after all. He was positioned by a window above the docking bay's exit. From there he had a clear shot at most of the mercs below him. The ten remaining mercenaries turned and fired at him. He managed to kill a batarian before he was forced back behind cover. Liara killed a human with a warp field from behind while the mercs had their attention focused on Garrus.

"Pull back!" Liara heard the human directing the mercs yell. "Let's get out of here. Tarak is sending us reinforcements! We'll be back to finish the job, you blue bitch!"

The eight remaining mercs withdrew as they fired to suppress Garrus and the two women. However, Garrus had repositioned himself and popped up to shoot one of the turians through the head. The other seven made it through the exit as Miranda and Liara fired after them. The two of them lowered their weapons after the mercenaries were out of sight. They looked around at the dead mercs and the small fires that burned around the docking bay. Liara hoped none of the civilians had been injured.

They looked up to see Garrus triumphantly standing in the window above them with his sniper rifle. Garrus spoke over his communicator. "Cyclops... I really need a new nickname. Not a very good idea transmitting over an open channel, Liara."

"I never was very good with military protocol, Garrus." Liara explained. "I had hoped you would manage to locate me eventually."

"Who's the human?" Garrus asked.

"Her name is Miranda. She was helping me locate Shepard."

Garrus's voice softened. "Do you know where he is?"

"He... his body... was in the shuttle, Garrus." Liara said sadly. "I couldn't let them take him. I'm sorry."

"So, he is dead then." Garrus bowed his head. "Better that the body was destroyed if they were this intent on getting him."

"Damn it!" Miranda exclaimed angrily. "Shepard is gone? Then we've failed. I can't believe this!" Miranda slammed both of her hands down on a crate. She took a few breaths to calm herself before asking, "So, what happens now?"

"Now, you two should escape." Garrus answered. "I'm picking up a lot of comm chatter. More Blue Suns are closing in."

"Come with us Garrus." Liara said. "We can get off this station together."

"I can't get down to you in time, Liara. You two need to leave. I'll slip away and send you a message later." Garrus turned to leave, but paused and added, "Oh, and that explosion of yours fried the security station for the entire docking bay. There shouldn't be any visual record of what happened here. Now go. And good luck, Liara."

"Good luck Garrus, and thank you." Liara said as she watched the turian disappear from view.

"The exit is the only way out." Miranda stated as she walked toward the side of the docking bay. "The mercenaries will be waiting for us outside. We need a distraction."

Miranda walked over to the cowering civilians. All of them had been too afraid to stand up. She held up her gun and yelled, "Right! Everyone up and get out of here!" The civilians looked around helplessly at each other. "Are you all deaf? I said move!"

She fired a burst from her submachine gun into the air. The civilians all jumped up at once and began running as fast as they could for the exit. Miranda grabbed Liara by the arm and lead her into the midst of the scrambling people. The crowd thundered past a surprised group of mercenaries waiting just outside the doors. There were too many for the mercs to pick out two individuals running among the stampede of bodies. They ran on for about a hundred meters before the crowd began to disperse. Liara pulled Miranda to the side.

"Follow me." she said as she pulled the human along by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Miranda asked. "I know of a safe house where we could hide in until Cerberus comes for us."

"I have a shuttle waiting for me in the next docking bay." Liara said as they raced along. "I moved it there just after I contacted you."

"So that salarian shuttle was just a diversion?" Miranda asked. "Why didn't we go directly to your real shuttle?"

"The Shadow Broker would not stop looking for me as long as he thought Shepard could be recovered." Liara explained. "Now he thinks the body was destroyed."

Miranda stopped running for a moment. "So, you transmitted a message to your friend over an unsecured channel from that shuttle, went to face a bunch of Blue Suns mercenaries you knew would be waiting for you, and endangered the lives of me, yourself, and your friend. All of that was just to make your ruse look convincing?" She asked angrily.

"I did not anticipate such a large group of mercenaries would be able to respond so quickly." Liara explained. "I did not think we would face more than we could handle. I will not underestimate the response time of a group of mercenaries again. At least we did not kill all of them. I am glad we could leave some witnesses."

Miranda sighed. "You should have at least informed me of your plan. I may have been able to bring my own reinforcements."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you Shepard was on a different shuttle." Liara continued. "I did not believe you would follow me to meet the Blue Suns otherwise. Now that the mercenaries saw you, a Cerberus operative, they will tell the Shadow Broker that they managed to foil Cerberus's attempt to acquire Shepard. They will also inform him that Shepard's body was destroyed in the process. Hopefully, that will keep both the Shadow Broker and the Collectors from bothering to search for us."

Miranda smiled at the asari maiden as the two of them resumed running down the corridor to the next shuttle bay. She was surprised at the asari doctor's ingenuity. Ahe was beginning to respect Liara, but she couldn't resist a small gibe and said, "Impressive... for an archaeologist."


	9. Chapter 9

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware**

**Chapter 9**

"We should arrive at the mass relay soon." Miranda said as she monitored the holographic star charts from the shuttle's copilot seat. "I've programed the shuttle to automatically disengage its FTL drive when we come within fifteen thousand kilometers."

"I could not locate this relay on the star charts." Liara said as she looked on from the pilot's seat. "Are you certain we are traveling in the right direction?"

"This one is off the grid," Miranda explained. "Cerberus discovered it less than six months ago. It's not connected to any primary relay. It's one of a small network of secondary relays, all within a few hundred light years from one another."

"Why aren't these secondary relays connected to a primary?" Liara asked.

"That was a mystery to us as well," Miranda explained. "Until a few months ago when we heard about Commander Shepard's discovery of the Mu relay. Cerberus believes this series of secondary relays once accessed the Mu relay, before it was propelled out of its original position by a supernova."

"So these smaller relays are now out of range and can no longer connect with the primary one?" Liara hypothesized.

"Right. But, it's still possible to use the Mu relay itself to travel to them." Miranda continued. "However, it would be a one-way trip. No one will risk traveling to a secondary relay if it's unable return them to its primary. If the pathfinder probes sent to an uncharted system don't return, the route is flagged as dangerous and is locked to prevent use."

"Then how did Cerberus find this miniature relay network?" Liara asked.

"We stumbled across it by mistake when one of our ships strayed off course due to a navigation systems malfunction." Miranda answered. "It was a freak accident which supplied us the perfect location to set up our most sensitive projects in secrecy. The space facility we are traveling to is our newest addition to those projects."

Liara's console beeped as the shuttle neared the mass relay. They began to decelerate, bringing the relay into view. The asari maiden had never before seen an inactive relay. The element zero core still glowed blue with dark energy, but the remainder of the structure was dark. The conductive rings which normally rotated around the core stood motionless. Miranda keyed an activation sequence into the copilot console, then transmitted the signal to the dormant mass relay. The numerous lights across the structure's hull began to illuminate its dark shape. Miranda transmitted the shuttle's intended destination and transit mass to the relay. The conductive rings began to rotate around the element zero core, generating the necessary electricity to bring the shuttle's mass to almost zero. The huge structure rotated slightly to align itself with the next relay.

"Relay has reached optimal launch position and mass transition capacity, Liara," Miranda assured the asari maiden. "Proceed when ready."

Liara piloted the shuttle to the rear of the relay. She turned the shuttle so she was aligned to fly lengthwise past the large structure. The shuttle moved forward towards the mass effect field generated by the element zero core. An arc of dark energy shot out to envelop the shuttle. As the shuttle was drawn into the mass effect field, its mass was reduced to nearly zero. The shuttle was then propelled forward by the two parallel rails which protruded from the front of the mass relay. The shuttle flew almost instantaneously between the mass relays. The receiving relay captured the shuttle in a mass effect field, which returned the shuttle to regular spaceflight velocity.

"Plotting course to Lazarus Station." Miranda said as she touched several points on the star chart. Liara gave more power to the shuttle's engines and began to follow the projected course.

She turned to Liara. "This is how we prevent people from discovering our operation."

The Cerberus operative had Liara turn the shuttle slightly so they could view the mass relay. To Liara's astonishment, the mass relay began to power back down. The lights along its hull began to fade until they went completely dark. The conductive rings' rotation slowed until they ceased turning entirely.

"Cerberus can control mass relays?" Liara said as she returned the shuttle to its programmed course. "I was under the impression that once activated no one, except the Reapers, could deactivate them."

"No, we are limited to this small network only." Miranda paused before continuing. "As you are aware, the protheans were in the process of unlocking the technology behind the mass relays. The conduit on Ilos proved that much. We believe they used this small network of secondary mass relays for their research. They must have made some sort of scientific breakthrough in regard to the activation and deactivation of these particular relays. Maybe they we able to install some type of control device within the relays themselves. We're not sure... yet."

"This is an amazing discovery!" Liara couldn't help having some small feelings of excitement at the mention of the protheans. "This network was directly linked to Ilos at one time. It would make sense that there were many projects underway to understand the relays. I always found it convenient that the Mu relay was propelled out of position by a supernova. Do you think the protheans may have engineered the star's destruction to block access to Ilos following the Reaper invasion?"

"If that's the case, they didn't do a very good job. As I understand it, the protheans went extinct fifty thousand years ago, and that star went supernova only four thousand years ago. Besides, I've never heard anything about the protheans possessing the capacity to manipulate a star." Miranda seemed amused by the asari's enthralled demeanor. "But the protheans are nothing if not a mystery. They may have possessed the technology to collapse a star and cause it to go nova. But I think you would be more qualified to shed light on that mystery than I."

"Someday I hope I can return to Ilos and find the answer for myself." Liara said with a sigh. "There is still so much to discover about the protheans."

"Maybe you can go back to your research once you deliver Shepard to us." Miranda said.

Liara shook her head. "The Reapers are still out there somewhere. They will not give up their efforts to reenter the galaxy and destroy all advanced organic life. I don't think I will resume my role as an archaeologist for a very long time. I saw what they..." Liara caught herself. In her nostalgia, she had nearly revealed sensitive information about Shepard's mission. She didn't know what an organization like Cerberus would do to her if they knew about the visions from the prothean beacons Commander Shepard had shared with her. Or if they were aware of the bond that had formed between the commander and Liara.

Liara's discomfort hadn't gone unnoticed. Miranda pressed the asari maiden on the issue. "You saw what, Liara?"

"I... saw what they were capable of during the battle with Saren and the Geth." Liara didn't feel she was very convincing. "I won't allow the galaxy to be subjected to that kind of destruction. I must continue the fight against the Reapers in some fashion."

Miranda simply nodded and returned her attention to the star charts. Lazarus Station was only a few hours journey from the mass relay. Liara reached down with her left hand and lightly fingered the pistol on her hip. She would need to stay alert and be ready for action if Cerberus double crossed her. She still didn't accept Miranda's story about bringing Shepard back to life. But to have Shepard living again was too important to the galaxy, even if it meant he may hate her for turning his body over to Cerberus.

* * *

The shuttle's airlock opened to reveal the inside of the station's docking bay. There wasn't much to see; just a simple catwalk with a doorway at the end which led into the station itself. Liara used her omni-tool to engage the shuttles security systems before they left. She and Miranda then exited the shuttle and walked through the door into the security station. Three armed humans stood in front of them as they entered. The man in the center seemed to be the person in charge. He looked disapprovingly at the asari.

"Welcome back, Miranda." the man greeted her before extending a handshake to Liara. "My name is Jacob Taylor. I'm the security chief for Lazarus Station. I've heard good things about you, doctor." He turned his gaze to Miranda. "But I'm still not sure about leading non-Cerberus personnel to this station."

"I'm in charge of this project, Jacob." Miranda said coolly. "You should know better than to think I would be unaware of the risks in leading her here." She looked at Liara. "I believe you have something for us, Liara. I think it's time you handed it over."

Liara had expected this. They were demanding Shepard's body now that she was alone and vulnerable. She flared her biotics. The other two security guards froze. Their eyes went wide with both surprise and fear. Jacob and Miranda stood their ground and made no noticeable reaction.

"Cerberus won't get Shepard until I see this facility!" the asari maiden demanded coldly as her biotics glowed even brighter.

"I was referring to the data you received from Feron." Miranda said calmly. "We still intend to prove our intentions to you before you release Shepard's body. But we need that data to discern what the Shadow Broker and the Collectors were planning to do with him."

Liara's biotics faded. "Oh, I... I did not..." she noticed Jacob smirk a little as she felt her face flush with embarrassment. The two guards near Jacob sighed with relief. She pulled the OSD from the breast pocket of her armor and handed it to Miranda. "I misunderstood you. I'm sorry."

"Can't really blame you Dr. T'Soni." Jacob sounded genuinely sympathetic. "In the past, Cerberus has never given you any reason to trust us. I've heard the rumors about the facilities Shepard and his team took out. Not pretty."

"Cerberus's true intentions have been misunderstood for years." Miranda said defensively. "This subject is irrelevant and a waste of time. I need to look over this data. Jacob, why don't you give Liara a tour of the station? I think she will be convinced that our intentions are exactly what we say."

"Yes ma'am." Jacob motioned to Liara. "Follow me doctor."

Jacob led Liara out of the security room and into a large, split-level supply room. Miranda followed them down some stairs and out the exit. She stopped to speak with a group of humans in lab coats as Jacob and Liara continued down a long corridor. During the tour, Jacob pointed out the different research labs on this station. There was one for dermal regeneration, another for the heart and circulatory system restoration, digestive system, etc. The largest was the neurology lab. Liara was amazed that Cerberus could keep such an impressive facility a secret. It must have been a massive undertaking to set up a research platform in such a remote area of space. Cerberus obviously had better connections and funding than she had realized. That thought unsettled her.

"How did you set up this facility in such a short time?" Liara asked. "Shepard only died just over a month ago."

"Originally this station had a different purpose." Jacob answered. "The Illusive Man hasn't seen fit to tell me what it was, but I think it was already being set up as a medical research facility. It was probably meant to engineer some kind of super soldier. Most Cerberus projects to date have been set up for similar purposes."

"How do you feel about all of this, Jacob?" Liara needed to ask the question. She sensed that the security chief was a genuinely honest person. She was surprised she thought that way of anyone attached to Cerberus.

"This whole project gives me the creeps." Jacob answered her. "I was raised to respect the dead, and messing with a corpse seems wrong somehow. Upsets the natural order of things and all that. At the same time, if anyone deserves a second chance at life, Shepard is definitely the right candidate. He's just too big a symbol for both humanity and the fight against the Reapers to just let him fade into the background."

Liara nodded her acceptance of the security chief's answer. "I think I have seen enough." Liara said. "I will deactivate the security systems on my shuttle and allow your scientists access to Shepard. I just hope Cerberus proves to be as capable as you claim. If this is the only chance I have to bring him back, then I will risk it."

"Miranda is a smart as they come, and she has some of the most skilled medical professionals around working for her." Jacob assured her. "She's also one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. If anyone can succeed at bring Shepard back to life, she can." Liara nodded sadly. Jacob continued, "She'll be looking over that data for a while. Now's the best time if you want to rest and clean up." He gestured to her armor. "Looks like a krogan had a bad day at the office."

Liara looked down at her armor. She had forgotten that it was still speckled with orange blood from the krogan Garrus had shot. A wave of disgust washed over her as she realized what she must look like. "That sounds like a good idea." Liara said meekly. "Though, I will need a change of clothing. I have nothing else to wear."

Jacob smiled before politely adding, "There is a room prepared for you down the hall, first door on your right. There should be some fresh clothes hanging in the closet for you."

"Thank you, Jacob." Liara smiled at him warmly. "Please inform me if you need anything further."

"Yes ma'am." Jacob saluted her before he left.

Liara walked down the hallway and entered the room Jacob had specified. She found the clothes in the closet, just as he'd mentioned. She felt a lump form in her throat when she saw them. If was the same style of lab coat she had worn both while on digs and aboard the Normandy. She slipped out of the bloody armor and donned the familiar green and white outfit. She realized she hadn't worn a lab coat since before the Normandy had been destroyed.

She studied her reflection in the bedroom mirror. The look and feel of the uniform made her wonder if things would ever be as they once were. If she would ever go back to studying artifacts in prothean ruins, or flying across the galaxy with Shepard and the rest of her friends. She was dubious about such hopes. If Shepard ever came back, Cerberus would want to use him to further their own interests. They may even force him to comply. Liara had never felt so torn about a decision in her life. She couldn't help but think that perhaps she wasn't being honest with herself. Did she truly believe she was doing this for Shepard and the galaxy, or was she doing it because she wanted him back for herself? She tried to push her thoughts away as she lay down on the bed in her room. She needed to rest for now. Perhaps a long nap would help clear her head.

* * *

The chime of her doorbell roused Liara from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and moved to answer the door. She had been dreaming about Shepard again. This time she had been Shepard himself, fighting against batarian raiders on the human colony of Elysium. She thought it strange since she had never been to that particular planet. It had been as if she were the one holding the weapon and fighting the pirates. Perhaps the dream was a memory gleaned from her bond with Shepard. She shook her head to dismiss her speculations before opening the door. Miranda was waiting for her in the hallway

"Come with me, Liara." the woman spoke as if giving an order. "We need your assistance with Shepard. You may possess the solution to a problem we have been pondering for weeks."

Liara didn't have time to ask what she possessed before Miranda pulled her along by the arm. They rushed through the long corridors of Lazarus Station. She tried to inquire why she was needed, but the Cerberus woman seemed to remain aloof and lost in thought. Miranda seemed excited about something. Since Liara had met her, she always thought the human was a cold and calculating person. It was strange to see her this way. Miranda finally entered a large lab at the very end of one of the station's numerous hallways. Liara was still too confused and disoriented to discern which lab they were in. A short, bald man was the room's only occupant. He looked up from a large machine's control panel as they entered.

"So this is Liara T'Soni?" the man asked. "I hope Miranda's right about this. Otherwise all this effort will have been for nothing."

"I assure you Wilson, my proposal is brilliant." Miranda said excitedly. "I knew it was a sound strategy to enlist the aid of the asari instead of the other squad members."

"Just tell me what it is you require of me." Liara said. "If I can help you with Shepard, I will."

"I found something interesting in the data you and Feron obtained." Miranda answered the confused asari maiden. "Restoring Shepard's body was never the true challenge behind this project. Restoring his mind was the most daunting task. Your data confirmed something about him that may be key in his restoration."

"We should be able to repair most of the cellular damage." Wilson continued. "Shepard's body will be bio-synthetically fused with cybernetic implants. They will allow his body to repair itself more quickly, as well as enhance his physical abilities when he is fully recovered."

"Please, I do not need or wish to know all the details." Liara nearly begged. "Just tell me what this has to do with me."

"We're saying we should be able to repair the damage to Shepard's body." Miranda said. "But his his mind may have been partially or totally destroyed. At best we would expect him to come back mentally disabled; at worst in a vegetative state. That's why we need you to help us restore his mind. According to the data Feron recovered, you and Shepard shared a bond and..."

"Who told you that?" Liara interrupted angrily.

"Patience, doctor." Miranda sounded annoyed at the interruption. "There have been rumors of a relationship between you and Shepard for some time. We weren't sure how deep this relationship went, but I convinced the Illusive Man to have Feron contact you on the Citadel. I did a lot of research on asari bonding and how two minds telepathically become one. We wanted you involved in the search for Shepard's body, not just because you were a capable combatant, but mostly because there was a chance you possessed a part of his mind within yours."

"It wasn't a true bond." Liara informed her. "The bond was caused by the intensity of the vi..." Liara caught herself.

"Caused by the intensity of the visions which you and he shared?" Miranda finished for her.

Liara's jaw went slack. "How do you know that, only a handful of people could have... Dr. Delinea!"

The realization slammed into her. Only Dr. Chakwas, Councilor Anderson, and the rest of Shepard's squad knew of the bond. The memory of her sharing classified information with the asari doctor came flooding back to her. Liara rebuked herself. Her mind began to fill with questions. Why hadn't she remembered before? Why had Liara told the doctor in the first place? Who else had this information been shared with?

Miranda interrupted, "Yes, the asari doctor on the citadel sold the information to the Shadow Broker." Miranda explained. "She probably thought the data would be important enough to the Alliance that they would pay the Shadow Broker to get it back. Instead, the broker sold the information to the Collectors. We still don't know why. I think it's possible that the data is the reason for the Collector's interest in Shepard's body."

"This is all a bit overwhelming." an exasperated Liara said. "But let us go back to my helping Shepard. As I said, I didn't share a true bond with the commander. We were not... intimate with each other."

"Yes, you told the doctor that as well." Miranda said. "But somehow a bond did form. Your blackout and coma are attributed to this bond. It is my understanding that when an asari bonds with someone, that person's mind joins with her own. Memories and personality traits are hidden away within her subconscious."

"The bond fades over time." Liara explained. "If Shepard's mind is within my own, it would be incomplete. But how would you access it? I cannot meld with a dead body."

"This machine I'm calibrating can read the information from your mind and rewrite it into another's." Wilson said as he tapped away at the machine's holographic interface.

Liara stared at them both in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that Cerberus has developed the technology read minds?"

"We didn't develop it." Miranda said. "We salvaged it from Sovereign's wreckage."

"Reaper technology?" Liara turned her gaze back and forth between the two humans. "This whole facility was developed to study its effects on people wasn't it? I was correct in my original assessment of Cerberus. You are all insane." Liara turned to leave the room.

"Calm down, Liara." Miranda said. "This is a medical facility. We were trying to find medical uses for Reaper technology. When Shepard died, the Illusive Man and I decided to re-purpose this station to restore Shepard's life. But we still need your help. The Illusive Man wishes to bring Shepard back exactly as he was in memory and personality. I'm convinced that you can help us in accomplishing that goal. You can provide us with a template to reconstruct Shepard's memories."

Wilson continued for Miranda, "We think much of his long-term memory may lie within your mind. We don't yet know how much damage there is to his mind. It may be the mind that lies within his body is still salvageable. However, I speculate that some memories may be corrupted beyond repair or restoration. Any memories and personality traits that lie within your mind may help us fill in the missing pieces, so to speak."

Liara leaned with her back against the wall for a few seconds before asking "Are you certain this will work?"

"We know the machine can copy the information from your mind and correspondingly create a signal which will transcribe it to Shepard's mind." Wilson answered. "The effect is similar to indoctrination. Cerberus has obtained a significant amount of research about indoctrination. The same research that Shepard downloaded on Virmire. Rana Thanoptis did a thorough analysis of its effects on asari in particular. We have done several experiments to ensure no harm will come to you if you decide to help us."

"Experiments on asari?" Liara asked nervously.

"They volunteered." Miranda assured her. "Most of them were matrons who had outlived their bondmates. They wished to make copies of memories with deceased bondmates so they could share the memories with the asari daughters who would never know their fathers. Not one of the matrons experienced any side effects."

"You've done all of this in a month?" Liara asked.

Miranda smiled. "You would be surprised how many asari diplomats will volunteer for something like this. One would think we were doing charity work. All test subjects were sworn to silence. We kept copies of the memories as insurance. All of the data obtained is of a very personal nature, and some of it could be damaging to the subjects' public image if released. Needless to say, I doubt any of them will talk."

"I see." Liara found the whole idea of using personal memories as leverage disgusting. Cerberus was completely unscrupulous. She still didn't really believe they possessed the capability to save Shepard from death, but she would help if there was even the slightest chance Cerberus might succeed. She looked at both Wilson and Miranda before reluctantly saying, "I will do this, for Shepard."

Wilson motioned for Liara to lie down on an exam table near the machine. Miranda attached restraints around the asari's wrists and ankles. Miranda explained their purpose. "We didn't strap down the first asari to undergo this procedure. She began flailing her limbs about while unconscious, and nearly killed one of our researchers with her biotics. Ever since then, we've had every subject strapped down. For safety's sake."

"So I will be unconscious then?" Liara asked. "How will you find Shepard if I don't focus on him? How many times have you actually ever transcribed an entire mind with this... procedure?"

"You're the first." Wilson answered as Miranda secured the final strap around the asari maiden's left ankle.

Liara's eyes went wide. "Oh Goddess! I am going to die! Or worse, end up a mindless shell!"

"No you won't." Miranda assured her. "Keep your thoughts on the visions you shared with Shepard and the machine will do the rest. We will monitor your vitals the entire time. If it becomes too intense we will disengage the beam."

"Beam?" Liara's stomach churned with nervousness. "Anything else you've decided no to tell me until after I am strapped to a table?"

"No that about covers it." Wilson said.

"You don't have to do this Liara. Shepard's mind may still be largely intact." Miranda said, giving the nervous asari the option to escape. "Besides, we have found that if we force a person to do this unwillingly, the recovered memories will not be coherent."

Liara took a few breaths to calm and focus herself. "No, I have to do this... for Shepard. Even if it may cost me my life."

Miranda held a mouth guard below the asari's lavender lips. "Bite down on this. It will prevent you from biting your tongue."

Liara opened her mouth and Miranda placed the guard over the asari's teeth. As Liara bit down, the guard automatically formed to fit perfectly around her teeth. Miranda stepped back and Wilson engaged the machine. Liara focused her mind to recall the visions from the prothean beacons. She began to both hear and feel a buzzing through her ears and mind. The last thing she saw was a vision of herself floating helplessly in the prothean security device. She realized just before her senses went dark that the memory was not her own.

Miranda monitored her vitals. Wilson kept his attention focus on the machine which wasn't truly understood by any member of Cerberus. As Liara's vital signs dipped to indicate her loss of consciousness, Miranda thought she heard a single word whispered by the asari.

"Shepard."

* * *

Liara gazed over the stars from a walkway near the station's shuttle bay. She waited as Cerberus personnel refueled her shuttle and performed system diagnostics. Miranda had offered their services as thanks for Liara's cooperation. The procedure to copy Shepard's memories had taken several hours. She didn't feel any side effects other than a profound sense of guilt. She had just willingly given a part of Shepard and herself to Cerberus. In her mind it seemed almost like a violation. As if she had shared something precious with an organization that many considered terrorist. Her original intentions were to find Shepard and return him to the Alliance, whether he was alive or dead. She never intended to give his body over to Cerberus for some insane scientific experiment. Everything had gotten out of control. She had let her personal feelings get in the way of her better judgment. She couldn't stop things now though. She was already too deeply involved.

The asari maiden's silent contemplation was broken as the door behind her slid open. She turned to see Miranda enter the passageway. Liara turned her attention back to the stars, crossing her arms across her chest in a self-comforting embrace.

"Wilson has finished his scans of Shepard." Miranda informed her. "The results aren't quite what we expected. However, the transcription of Shepard's memories from your subconscious went extremely well. Your capacity to focus yourself mentally is quite impressive." Miranda approached an placed her hand gently on the asari's shoulder. "You did well, Liara. We were right to put our faith in you." Liara simply nodded and continued to gaze out the window.

Miranda continued, "Shepard obviously made some very good friends, I just wish I had better news for you. We may not be able to restore Shepard after all. The body is in worse shape than we expected. There were some preservation systems in the pod, but they were hardly optimal."

"Then I do not see the point , Miranda." Liara finally spoke. "Maybe I do not know human traditions well, but I really think you should let the dead rest. This is not what I brought back Shepard for. This is almost like... like..."

"Like something the Collectors would have done?" Miranda finished for her. "We don't know what they would have done, Liara. Though hopefully the information you brought back may suggest something. And it might not be as bad as you think." Miranda turned away and walked to a different window before continuing. "The boss is more hopeful about Shepard's prospects. We're willing to spend everything we've got. But it will still take a very long time, if it works at all. I wouldn't sit around waiting here."

"What will your boss, the Illusive Man, do about Feron?" Liara asked.

"The drell knew the risks when he offered to help." Miranda leaned against the window sill, placing her elbows on it for support. She continued, "We won't be going after him. If you want to, that's your business. But I'd focus on something else if I were you. Do something you want to do. However, if it's that important to you, use the information you and Feron acquired. It may help lead you to where the Shadow broker is holding him. If the drell is still alive that is."

Liara looked at her in surprise. "How do you know that I..."

"Because I would have made a copy of the data for myself, were I in your position." Miranda said with a smile. "If you want to mount a big heroic rescue of Feron, the data should help you."

"That is exactly what I am going to do, Miranda." Liara said with determination. "I have another friend to help now, and I've made a new enemy."

"I'm afraid we all have." Miranda said as she stood to leave. "Goodbye, Liara. If you need information, I may be able to offer you some support occasionally. I have access to most Cerberus files. However, I expect I will be very busy with Shepard, so don't abuse the favor, so to speak."

Liara nodded to show that she understood. "Goodbye, Miranda. Thank you for everything."

Miranda left to continue her work on Shepard. Liara now doubted even more that Cerberus would succeed at bringing him back. Thinking about it constantly would eventually drive her mad. She needed to leave this station. She needed to redirect her efforts to finding and saving Feron now that her search for Shepard was over. Mostly, she just needed to do something to get her mind off Shepard. His recovery would be slow, if he recovered at all, and she still had work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware. **

**Chapter 10**

A view of swirling, violet-colored dust outside the shuttle's windows appeared as the small craft entered the Serpent Nebula. Liara had decided to return to the Citadel. Dr. Delinea would likely possess information on the people responsible for Shepard's disappearance. Liara had deduced that tracking down the individuals involved with Shepard's disappearance could give her a lead on Feron's whereabouts. Delinea was the only person whose location was known, so Liara's only option was to begin her search with the doctor.

A light slowly flashed on the communications console. Liara spun her chair around to face the console and check her messages. Garrus had told her that he would inform her of his status after a few days. The last she had seen of him, he was disappearing into the shadows of Omega's dark alleys. Liara silently hoped he had escaped and was on was way back to the Citatdel. She touched a few keys to activate the console. She had one unread message waiting. She felt relieved when she saw the message was indeed from Garrus. She eagerly tapped the key to play the message and a holographic image of the familiar turian illuminated the semi-darkness of the cockpit.

"_Liara, I'm glad you managed to escape from the Blue Suns. Our little firefight made the news, but nothing about Shepard was ever mentioned. I think the Suns are trying to save face. They also mentioned how the asari commando Liara T'Soni destroyed a platoon of Blue Suns almost single-handed." _Garrus's image smirked. _"So thanks for stealing all my publicity." _

_ "It turns out that docking bay was part of Aria T'Loak's territory. Needless to say, she was pretty upset at the Blue Suns' encroachment. Apparently, she has had to drive them out before, and this time she decided to make an example of them. She and her men raided their headquarters and slaughtered a lot of their mercenaries. I hear she personally kicked Vido Santiago off Omega, and he's one of the Blue Suns' major players. She allowed the Suns to continue operations on Omega, but warned them never to mistake her leniency for weakness. Of course, I heard she used more colorful language than that. Personally, she's not someone whose bad side I would care to get on." _

_ "Anyway, I think I'll stay on Omega for now. This is a place where I can make a difference. I look around and see so many people being exploited, murdered and bullied by all the criminal organizations. They can't fight for themselves, so I'll step in and fight for them. I've already met several people willing to help me. I'm trying to build a network of contacts and informants to help fight the injustices practiced here on Omega. It will take some time, but I really think that I can make a difference here."_

_ "Well, I better go. I'm planning to use the money you gave me to help set up my operations. I hope that's alright, but if you want your money back you just need to ask. I have enough people following me. I don't need an anrgy asari archaeologist chasing after me to collect my debts." _His image smiled. _"Good luck Liara. Contact me if you need anything."_

As the hologram faded, Liara couldn't help feeling worried about Garrus. She knew of his reputation for vigilante-style justice when he was working for C-Sec. She just hoped had hadn't gotten in over his head. She couldn't help but smile at his offer to return her money. Garrus knew very well that she would never ask for a refund. He would certainly need those credits more than she did. She also knew that even if he lacked money, she would never have been able to dissuade him from his present course of action.

Liara engaged the shuttle's autopilot and rose from her seat. She needed to finish examining the data from the OSD she and Feron had recovered. Liara made her way to the shuttle's main computer console. The shuttle had been designed with the main computer room just aft of the cockpit. Presumably, so a person could utilize the console in privacy. She had to commend Garrus for his taste in selecting shuttles. He must have expected they would be working together after escaping Omega. He had known Liara would want someplace quiet to examine the data they would need to find Shepard. However, it was obvious that neither of them had anticipated their search would end this soon.

The console beeped as she slid the awaiting OSD into the drive. Liara felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she brought up the data files. She remembered all those weeks spent aboard the Normandy, poring over the research she had done on the protheans from the past fifty years. She had found many subtle connections in the data that had previously escaped her notice. Many points that had been a mystery began to make sense now that she knew of the Reapers and their involvement in the protheans' extinction. She had always had a talent for unearthing subtle details, making connections where there seemed to be none, and cataloging the information. However, most of her scientific colleagues had dismissed her theories because of her youth. Liara had defiantly explained to them that she would continue her research alone, if necessary. She left them to pursue her theories of outside forces being responsible for the protheans' demise.

Shepard and his crew had been the first people she had met that listened to her theories. Together, she and her new friends had uncovered what was perhaps the greatest discovery in the history of any galactic species, and still no one would accept the facts. None of the council members-with the exception of Anderson-would believe anything as terrible as the Reapers could possibly exist.

Liara let out a sigh as her fingers began to tap the keys on the console. She returned her attention to the task at hand. She still had a few hours before her shuttle reached the Citadel. Hopefully, in the meantime she would discover more about the people involved in Shepard's capture.

* * *

The progress made in the repairs to the Citadel's Presidium had been truly amazing. In just over two months, all the debris had been removed and most of the Presidium's aesthetic appearance had been restored. The walls were back to their pristine white. The previously burnt gardens and trees planted in the numerous parks had been replaced and replanted, and the lake that ran the entire length of the Presidium Ring was clear enough that she could see the metal plates making up the lake bottom. As Liara moved along the walking paths and traveled in the elevators, she could scarcely differentiate from the areas that had been damaged by Sovereign and the Geth. She did notice however, that if one was to go inside many of the shops, apartments, and lounges, only burned-out shells of the previously decadent rooms would be found. Still, the progress that had been made was impressive.

Liara pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She didn't have time for sight-seeing. The young asari maiden set her jaw as she neared the hospital where Dr. Delinea had treated her. Thankfully, no one had recognized her as she made her way through the groups of diplomats and VIPs scattered throughout the Presidium. The last thing she needed was a crowd of fans following her through the streets. She did her best to look casual, while at the same time avoiding eye contact with the people she met along the walkway.

Finally, the hospital loomed ominously before her. She didn't know what would happen with Delinea, but she hoped the asari doctor would give up the information she needed without causing any trouble. Liara reached into her handbag and lightly fingered the pistol inside. She hoped she wouldn't need to use it. She wasn't wearing any armor. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself as she walked to the hospital or appear openly hostile to Delinea when she met her. She was wearing a kinetic barrier projector beneath her lab coat. She knew that if the situation turned violent, she probably wouldn't be able to deploy a biotic barrier in time to protect herself. The shields wouldn't last more than a few shots, but they would buy her enough time to raise her barriers.

Liara moved toward the hospital. She glanced around to see if anyone had been following her. Only a few groups of people loitered outside the hospital, and none of them seemed to take any interest in her. Satisfied that she had gone unnoticed, she walked to the hospital doors. They slid open automatically to reveal the hospital's waiting room. Only two asari and a turian sat in the chairs situated about the room. An asari receptionist crouched behind a desk with her back to the approaching asari maiden. She seemed to be looking through some datadisks in the cabinet behind the desk. Liara stopped in front of the reception desk and the asari noticed her out of the corner of her eye.

"What can I do for you?" the receptionist asked without turning around.

"I wish to see Dr. Delinea." Liara answered.

"May I have your name, please?"

"Liara T'Soni."

The asari receptionist turned to look at her visitor. Her eyes went wide with surprise and awe at seeing the famous woman standing before her. She fumbled nervously with the datapads she was holding, dropping several of them on the floor.

"By the goddess!" the asari exclaimed. "I can't believe it's really you! Of...of course I'm sure the doctor would be happy to see you! I'd heard you were a patient here once, but I never... This is such an honor!"

Liara began to feel very uncomfortable and glanced around the room. The three waiting patients were staring at her in awestruck silence. Liara felt herself blushing as she said, "Thank you. But I would like to see the doctor as soon as possible."

"Y-yes. You'll have to forgive me. My mother always said I was too excitable for my own good." the asari giggled nervously. "I'll call her right away."

The receptionist reached up and touched the communicator in her ear. "Doctor? I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of lunch, but Liara T'Soni is here to see you. She says as soon as possible...Yes ma'am...Alright...Thank you, doctor." The asari looked up at Liara and smiled. "You can go right up. Take the elevator up one floor and turn right. The Doctor's office is the third door on the left."

Liara thanked the eager asari and made her way to the elevator. When she arrived at Delinea's office, she stopped and took a few deep breaths to help calm her nervousness before she touched the holographic panel to open the door. It slid back to reveal a lavishly-decorated room with a large desk situated in its center. Bookshelves filled with datadisks and various medical texts lined the side walls of the room. An open balcony with a wide view over the Presidium formed the office's backdrop. Everything shined brilliantly, as if they had been purchased recently. It seemed the doctor was not above flaunting the compensation she had received after transferring the information on Shepard to the Shadow Broker. Liara entered, visually scanning the room as the door slid closed behind her. Dr. Delinea was nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor?" Liara called as she approached the desk. No answer.

She continued to make her way to the balcony. As she moved towards the opening, Liara raised her biotic barriers. She didn't want to expose herself to a sniper or any other kind of trap that may have been laid for her. She was unsure if the kinetic barrier projector she wore was powerful enough to stop a sniper's bullet or to shield her from an explosion. She ceased her forward movement before she stepped out onto the balcony. Dark energy swirled around her in bluish flames as she finished establishing her barriers. Satisfied that she was sufficiently prepared against an outside attack, Liara stepped out into the Presidium's simulated sunlight.

To her relief, no attack came as she inched her way to the edge of the balcony and peered over the balustrade to scan the ground below. Liara looked up and down the streets of the Presidium. There were crowds of diplomats, construction workers, and even a few keepers up and down the streets. It would be impossible to pick out one asari from the thousands of people moving here and there. Liara sighed in disappointment as she dropped her biotics barriers.

As she leaned against the balustrade, Liara noticed that the mass effect fire escape near the left end of the balcony had been damaged. Normally, the small device would project a mass effect field around an individual or a group of users and safely lower them to the ground below. The casing was cracked open and the internal components were exposed. The components had been melted and fused together, rendering the fire escape useless. She could still feel the heat emanating from the device. The thermal layers in the casing protecting the device were designed to resist the heat from a fire. Liara recognized this type of damage immediately. She had noticed similar patterns on Geth she had killed during firefights. It seemed Delinea had used a biotic warp-field to destroy the device after she had escaped to the ground below. Liara brought up her omni-tool communicator and punched in a number to a private channel.

The voice of Councilor Anderson echoed through the silence of the office, "Dr. T'Soni? This is unexpected. I'm glad to see you made it out of the Terminus Systems unharmed."

"Thank you, Councilor. I assume you have heard about what happened on Omega."

"Yes, Chief Williams caught rumors of it, and I sent her to Omega to investigate." Anderson sighed before adding, "Perhaps it's better this way."

"Perhaps." Liara answered sadly. "Councilor, I need your help with an investigation of my own. My need is urgent and I cannot give you all the details, but..."

"It's alright." Anderson interrupted. "It's probably better if I don't know. Tell me what you need, and I'll see what can be done."

Liara smiled gratefully at the Councilor's implicit trust in her. "I need you to help me prevent Dr. Delinea from leaving the station."

Anderson's voice was silent for a few seconds before he responded. "Alright, I'll get some people on it. I'll call you back personally when we have something."

"I am very grateful, Councilor." Liara said sincerely. "Thank you."

"Good luck, doctor." the omni-tool beeped as Anderson ended the call.

Liara turned away from the balcony and reentered the office. She noticed that the computer console on the doctor's desk was also damaged. Delinea hadn't had time for a memory wipe, so it seemed she had elected to destroy her console with biotics instead. She dug through the shelves and desk drawers for several minutes before giving up the search. She even used her omni-tool to scan the room for any hidden consoles or forgotten OSDs, but the readouts revealed nothing. Delinea had been thorough.

She leaned against the desk in disappointment. She now realized how unlikely it had been that the doctor would willingly confront her, but it had also been foolish of her to think that the doctor would leave anything behind. Liara would need to find Delinea and find out if the asari knew anything about the Shadow Broker or had any leads that could lead her to Feron. Liara pushed herself away from the desk and straightened her posture. There was nothing further to discover at the hospital, and she needed to find a way to prevent Delinea from escaping the Citadel. It was unlikely that the doctor would have any data stored away elsewhere for someone to accidentally stumble across.

Liara crossed the room and pressed the door's red holographic panel. The door beeped but the panel remained red and wouldn't respond. She touched the panel several more times and even tried to force the door open manually, but she wasn't strong enough. It seemed the doctor had set the office door to lock an intruder inside, giving herself time to escape. Liara brought up her omni-tool and initiated a door hacking program that she had installed while on the Normandy, but the program was very basic and meant for simple locking systems. Unfortunately, she didn't have the technical skills to manipulate the program in the proper manner to make it compatible with the lock.

"Where is Tali when I need her?" Liara asked herself aloud.

She stepped back to consider her options. She could blast the door down with biotics, but all the alarms in the hospital would sound. C-sec would arrest her before she could exit the building and she would spend the next few hours answering questions. She also had to consider the unnecessary stress an alarm would put on the hospital's patients. She didn't want anyone to die simply because she needed to escape from a room she had been foolish enough to walk into. She could call for help from the balcony, but again she would spend too much time answering questions after a rescue. She might have to call Anderson and have him send someone to open the door, but that sort of rescue would also take too much time. The doctor must have realized that someone might come after her eventually, and she had devised plan to escape the Citadel.

Liara returned to the balcony. In addition to the mass effect field projector, there was a collapsible ladder inside the Presidium ceiling panels above the hospital roof. If she opened the wall panel on the left side of the balcony, she would find a lever to release it. However, this would also trigger an alarm, so the ladder was also out of the question. She peered over the edge of the balustrade at the ground below. The balcony stood nearly ten meters off the ground. It was too high for her to jump without injury. There was a small tree and some flower beds below, but they wouldn't be sufficient to cushion her fall.

As she pondered the space below her, she remembered a biotic technique she had studied while growing up on Thessia. By using dark energy, a person could decrease their own mass and literally float safely to the ground below. It required intense training to achieve mental focus to manipulate the biotic field in a precise manner to control one's descent. If she lost her concentration for just a split-second she would fall. If she used too strong a field, she would levitate upwards, risking a fall from an even greater height. If the field was too weak, she would simply fall to moment she stepped away from the balcony. She dismissed the technique as frivolous long ago, but recent experiences alongside Shepard had given her a new outlook on the usefulness of such an ability.

* * *

Liara had never seen the technique performed before, except in some silly action-vid about Asari Justicars. She had only been about twenty at the time-still a little girl by asari standards. Liara had asked her mother afterward if she would teach her to"fly like a justicar." Benezia had laughed and told her to wait until she was older. She remembered the next day when she had spent hours jumping off the sparkling green rocks hanging above the smaller of two ponds on her mother's estate. She had tried desperately to use her biotics and focus the dark energy to slow her fall, stretching out her arms as she jumped, imitating the justicars she had watched in the vid. However, the most she had managed to accomplish was to pause for a split-second in mid-air before plunging into the icy water below. As night began to fall, her mother had come out to find her. An rather amused Benezia had tenderly ordered her daughter to come inside for bed. Her mother had laughed and smiled as she wrapped an exhausted and shivering Liara in an oversized bathrobe.

"Did you see me, mommy?" Liara had said excitedly. "I almost did it! I almost flew! It felt like I grew little wings!"

"I saw." Benezia answered. "But it is a difficult method to utilize, even for me. But I promise that someday I will teach it to you, and you can test out those little wings." Benezia had taken Liara's hand and led her down the slowly darkening path toward the warm glow of their house. From then on, "Little Wing" had been Benezia's nickname for Liara.

* * *

Liara pushed the memory away. While her mother had never had the opportunity to show her the technique, Liara had been taught its basic concept. Her biotic abilities had grown significantly since childhood, and she was confident she would be able to slow her descent to safely reach the ground ten meters below. She realized she was being somewhat reckless, but she didn't see any other option.

Liara set down her handbag and stepped on top of the desk inside the doctor's office. She decided that a few practice jumps were needed before attempting the real thing. She moved to the edge of the desk, holding her arms straight out from her sides for balance. Dark energy swirled around her as she prepared to step off the edge. She counted to three and leaped outward from the desk.

Her body halted in mid-air a meter off the floor. She hung there for a few moments before she looked down and realized that she was simply floating in place. Taking care not to lose her mental focus, she reduced the dark energy field around her. Doing so increased her body's mass to an adequate amount for the Citadel's artificial gravity to begin pulling her downwards. As her feet lightly made contact with the floor, she released the dark energy field around her. A wave of dizziness enveloped her as the dark energy swirled away in bluish flame. Liara leaned back into the doctor's desk to steady herself.

The mental strain to intricately manipulate the biotic field and keep herself aloft had been extreme. She had held herself above the floor for far too long. It had nearly caused her to loose consciousness. A weaker field would be needed so she could quicken her descent to the ground. The challenge would be to strike the precise balance needed to reach the ground safely and keep herself from passing out from the mental strain of maintaining the biotic field for several seconds. Liara knew she was an exceptional biotic. It was a fact her instructors had constantly reminded her of during the years growing up on Thessia. She had always been able to reach the goals they set for her more quickly than her fellow students. But she had never before attempted this levitation technique.

She remembered the lessons her mother and her instructors taught her: Biotic ability could be likened to physical ability. If a muscle had never been used to perform a certain task, it would be unable to accomplish the task initially without a great amount of strain. The muscle would require repeated efforts and recovery periods for it to strengthen and adapt to the new task. The difference with biotics was that the strain was on the user's nervous system rather than their muscular system. An individual required more time and effort to adapt to a new biotic ability than to a physical ability.

Liara stood upright as her dizziness began to subside. She retrieved her handbag and walked back out of the office to the balcony. She couldn't afford to do any more trial runs at levitation. The strain would exhaust her to a point where she would be unable to pursue Delinea after reaching the ground. She couldn't afford to delay any longer. Every minute she spent trapped at the hospital would give the doctor time to get farther and farther away. Councilor Anderson might find a way to delay her, but there was no way to be certain.

She leaned out and peered down from the balustrade. There was a small tree to the left and some shrubs growing on the right. In the center was a flower bed full of multicolored flowers from different species' home-worlds. She dropped the handbag containing her pistol into the midst of the bushes. It would take all of her attention to control her descent, and she didn't want to risk losing her mental focus by carrying anything with her. She would aim for the edge of the lawn just past the flower bed and try to avoid drawing attention to herself.

Liara cautiously climbed on top of the balustrade. She took a few deep breaths to help calm her nerves. She felt a wave of dizziness and anxiety wash over her as she examined the distance between the balcony and the ground. She looked out over the Presidium to find something else to concentrate on. Her gaze fell on one of the fountains situated in the middle of the Presidium's lake. Watching the constant stream of water leap into the air helped elicit a calming affect in her. Finally, after a few moments of contemplating the fountain, she felt she was ready. Dark energy swirled around her once again as she prepared for her "flight" to the ground.

"Alright." She said to herself. "I can do this."

A rush of vertigo enveloped the asari maiden as she leaped from the balcony. Liara kept her eyes locked on the fountain as she adjusted the biotic field to begin floating downward. She felt the strain on her senses as she fought to maintain the field. Seconds were minutes as she felt herself approaching the ground below. Her senses began to dull and her vision began to darken as unconsciousness threatened to grip her. 'You're not going to make it!' Liara's conscious screamed at her. She quickened her descent as she fought the primal urge to panic. She knew she couldn't be more than a few meters from the ground.

As she fought to regain control, a sharp pain suddenly ripped thorough her left leg. Her body tensed at the unexpected sensation. It hadn't been enough to make her cry out, but the pain caused her to lose concentration. The bluish flames of dark energy surrounding her vanished. She seemed to linger in mid-air for a split-second before the station's gravity pulled her toward the ground below. Her mental focus was completely broken , and had been replaced by the sheer terror of falling to her death.

As she fell, thin tendrils seemed to whip, scratch, and stab at her from all directions. Liara madly grabbed at them. Everything was a blur and she didn't have time to deduce what it was she grasped for as the tendrils either slipped through her fingers or broke off in bunches within her tightly clenched fists. She struck the lawn feet-first and tumbled backwards, landing on her back with limbs splayed out in a spread-eagle fashion. The six tips on the back of her head crest sunk into the soft soil of the flower bed, putting an end to her desperate plunge from the office above. She lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath and stared blankly up at the tree she had just fallen through.

Dull pain crept into her right ankle as she sat up. Liara reached out and gingerly touched the tender flesh above her shoe. The pain intensified at her touch, and she could feel the affected area begin to swell. She chastised herself for her foolishness as she brought up her omni-tool.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She whispered to herself as she switched the omni-tool to med-scan mode. "Killing myself would not help Feron in the slightest. Now, I may have completely lost any chance to question the doctor before she escapes."

Liara completed the scan of her ankle. Fortunately, no bones were fractured, but her ankle was badly sprained. A small dose of medi-gel would be enough to alleviate the swelling, and begin repairing the damaged tissue. The medi-gel would also help dull the pain so she would be able to walk without a limp a few seconds after administering it. She still had a few packs of medi-gel inside her handbag. She deactivated her omni-tool, and began crawling on her hands and knees toward the bushes to retrieve it.

Liara found her bag beneath the nearest bush. She retrieved one of the small packs of medi-gel. She peeled away the adhesive layer covering the underside of the injector pad and placed the pack firmly against the skin of her ankle. The injector pad was covered with thousands of microfiber syringes which penetrated the skin and injected the medi-gel into the body directly at the sight of the injury. She sighed in relief as she felt the pain subside almost immediately. The tissue would be repaired and the swelling would be gone within a matter of minutes. Liara was glad she didn't have a fracture. It took several hours to repair broken bones.

Her head spun with a slight dizziness as she rose from the ground. A sign that she was still fatigued from the controlled fall she had just botched. She would need to practice the "floating descent" technique. Perhaps after she found Feron she would have a chance to train further in its use. She shifted her weight to rest on her injured ankle. She was relieved to find that only a dull pain lingered as she took several steps along the inside edge of the flower bed.

Her omni-tool beeped and she glanced down at it to find that Councilor Anderson was finally returning her call. She quickly activated her comm function. This time the councilor was transmitting via video-link. Liara thought she noticed him smirk before quickly resuming his usual stoic expression.

"Liara, I contacted C-Sec and they have locked-down the doctor's shuttle. Her docking bay is at the coordinates I'm sending you now." Liara's omni-tool beeped as it received the information. "I informed C-Sec that I suspected she was smuggling red sand onto the Citadel."

"But she might...I mean I am trying to recover information from her." Liara explained with frustration. "Now she may have destroyed it."

"I see. Well, there may still be some hope. C-Sec hasn't told her anything. As far as Delinea knows, she is in a holding pattern and awaiting approval to leave the Citadel." Anderson smiled. "New security protocols have been established after the battle with Sovereign and the Geth."

Liara's face brightened. "Thank you very much for your assistance, Councilor. I'll leave for the docking bays immediately. I should go, but I also wish to thank you for your trust in this matter."

"Don't mention it. Shepard trusted you with his life. I think I can trust you not to ruin my political career within its first few months. Although, that may not be so terrible." He snorted. "Good luck, Dr. T'soni. Oh and by the way, doctor."

"Yes?"

"You have a flower sticking out from the top of your head." Anderson smiled and abruptly ended the call.

Liara's hands automatically went to her head. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed with embarrassment as her fingers brushed against the stem and soft petals of a flower. She reached to the back of her head to dislodge the floral hitchhiker. A clump of soil had caught between two of the protruding points of her head crest and had pulled the flower out of the ground like a gardening tool, roots and all. She removed the flower and wiped the dirt from her head. Curiously, she examined the flower as she gently rolled it between her fingers. It had long, white, slender petals that were speckled with tiny blue flecks and attached to a golden center.

She felt herself blush at the thought of how ridiculous she must have appeared while speaking with perhaps the most politically influential human in the galaxy. She returned to the flower bed and replanted the flower in the exact same divot from which it had been pulled. When finished, she stepped back to examined her work.

"At least it's pretty." She said with a smile and a shrug.

Liara stepped off the hospital lawn and hurriedly made her way to the nearest taxi.

* * *

A crowd of disgruntled travelers pushed past as Liara entered the shuttle bay on Zakera ward. She could hear many of the different races complain about humans in C-Sec and how the new policies were ruining their lives on the Citadel. Liara glanced around the shuttle bay and saw dozens of shuttles had been locked down and where being searched by C-Sec officers. One of the officers turned and walked toward her. He was large human with blonde hair.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm sorry, but this entire bay has been locked down by council authority." He flashed her a pleasant, apologetic smile.

"Yes, I know." Liara replied. "I am here at Councilor Anderson's request."

"Oh good...I mean he told us he had a special agent en route to resolve the situation." He extended his hand in greeting. "Officer Eddie Lang."

"Liara T'Soni." She introduced herself as she shook his hand.

"Oh wow! I thought you looked familiar." Officer Lang exclaimed enthusiastically. He released her hand and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I suppose I should be used to meeting famous people by now. I once met Shepard in the wards near Flux. I know better than to ask what's been going on with him lately, but I hope he's alright. He seemed like a decent guy."

"Yes. He has touched many lives. Including my own." Liara smiled sadly at him. "May I see the doctor now? She is why I'm here."

"Yeah, her shuttle is right over there." He pointed to a small green turian shuttle. "She's still inside waiting for us to search her vehicle. She gets on the radio every few minutes and demands that we let her leave. We tell her that we're conducting searches on all vehicles in the area, and she will remain locked inside until we search her vehicle as well."

"Then I should speak with her immediately." She smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Officer Lang."

Liara shook his hand again, then turned and walked cautiously toward the green shuttle. As she reached the shuttle, Officer Lang disengaged the door lock to allow her access. The entry hatch was on the far side of the shuttle, out of sight of the C-Sec officers. Once she was in front of it she readied her pistol, checked her shield projector, and began to deploy her biotic barriers. Fortunately, she felt very little strain as the dark energy gathered around her. She was relieved to find that she had recovered from the mental fatigue caused by her foolish actions at the hospital. She double checked to make certain all her defenses were in place, she wasn't taking any chances with Delinea.

Liara opened the hatch and called inside. "Dr. Delinea!" When there was no answer, she calmly continued. "I know you have been drugging your high profile patients and selling their secrets to the Shadow broker, doctor! I know you did the same thing to me, but I assure you I am not here seeking vengeance!"

"You think I'm stupid?" Delinea finally answered from inside. "I know you're here to kill me!"

"No. I'm here for information. Nothing more." Liara assured her. "I know you didn't realize who the Shadow Broker was dealing with. You were just trying to make a few extra credits by selling him information. You probably thought he would simply sell the information on Shepard back to the Alliance and make a tidy profit, right?"

"Alright, let's say I believe you." Delinea called back. "What do you think will happen to me if I betray the Shadow Broker? Hell, even you could be his agent for all I know."

"You know that isn't true!" Liara answered. "You know how close I was to Shepard. You know I unknowingly formed a bond with him. As a fellow asari you realize its significance and what he means to me. I would never harm Shepard any more than I would harm myself."

Delinea's voice was silent for a moment before she answered. "So what now? The Shadow Broker has abandoned me. Otherwise he would have warned me as soon as you arrived on the Citadel."

"He counted on you to destroy his data and he expected me to kill you." Liara said. "That way I would have no leads to follow, and I would be unable to rescue my friend."

"I heard about the drell." Delinea answered. "He's probably getting exactly what I will get when the Shadow Broker finds me. You really think you can rescue him? He's probably already dead."

"Perhaps. But then I will honor his death by working against the Broker." Liara said. "Listen. I can help you, if you just give me the information I need. I still have many contacts on Thessia through my mother. They could hide you until I stop the Shadow Broker. Even I wouldn't know your location."

Delinea's voice was silent for a moment she answered, "Okay, I'll give you what you want. I destroyed all the information, but I can tell you where to start looking."

"I am coming in then. Alright?" Liara asked.

"Alright."

Liara entered the hatch then closed it behind herself. She still carried her pistol; she wasn't taking any chances. The hatch was located in the middle of the shuttle, and a walkway opened to both the left an right about two meters inside. Liara stopped just short of the walkway.

"Where are you?" She called.

"In here." Delinea's voice answered from the left.

Liara turned left and had taken about two steps forward when the shuttle seemed to explode from behind her. The wall panel next to her blew apart, showering her with sparks. She felt the force of an impact on the barriers that protected her back. Instinctively, she spun to her right and dropped to one knee. She fired two wild shots in the direction of her attacker. For a moment, time seemed to stand still as she looked into the eyes of a stunned Delinea. The doctor looked down in shock at the fist-sized hole Liara's bullet had torn through her torso. Her shotgun clattered to the deck as the doctor fell flat on her back.

Liara gasped and rushed to her side. She needed Delinea alive. Without the doctor she might never find the Shadow broker. The wound was horrible. The doctor hadn't been using shields nor worn any armor to protect herself. The bullet had penetrated the ribcage just beneath the doctor's right breast. Lavender blood poured from the wound and the doctor began to choke as the blood filled her lungs. Liara looked on helplessly. She knew there was nothing that could save the doctor now.

"Why?" Liara asked angrily. "I could have helped you, dammit!"

The doctor looked at her with wide confused eyes. She could feel her life ebbing away, but she managed to take Liara's right hand and press a small object firmly into her palm. Delinea looked the asari maiden in the eye and gave her a weak smile, her teeth colored purple with blood. Delinea laid her head down and her eyes rolled back until they were completely white. Her body twitched once as her heart beat its last. Liara stood slowly and gazed down at the doctor's body.

"Goddess. How many more bodies will I have to walk over to achieve my goal?" Liara whispered sadly to herself.

She searched the rest of the shuttle. But the only thing she found unusual was that the shuttle's intercom system had been left on. Evidently, the doctor had used it to make it sound like her voice had come from the front of the ship. She found all of the computers had been wiped and there was nothing stored inside the shuttle. In fact, it seemed as if Delinea had never even used the shuttle. Satisfied that there was nothing else to find, Liara left the vehicle and went to speak with Officer Lang.

"I'll get the coroner down here right away." Lang assured her after hearing about the shooting.

"You aren't going to arrest me or ask any questions?" Liara asked.

"Councilor Anderson instructed us not to delay you unnecessarily." He answered. "It sounds like she lured you in and tried to kill you. You simply defended yourself."

She thanked the C-Sec officer and quickly made her way out of the shuttle bay. As she walked Liara wondered how she had come out of the shuttle alive. Delinea had been too close to have missed her by mistake. She had forced Liara to kill her. It had seemed the doctor had preferred death to risking being caught by the Shadow Broker. It was likely that there was someone in the doctor's life that he would use against her if she went into hiding. The thought chilled and angered Liara. Her thoughts went to Benezia and how Saren would have used her mother to manipulate her. Luckily, Shepard had rescued her from the Geth on Therum before she had a chance to find out.

Liara turned her mind back to the task at hand. She needed to see what was on the disk Delinea had given her. She sat down on a secluded bench just outside Rodam Expeditions and scanned the disk with her omni-tool. A single file on the disk contained a few lines taken from one of Delinea's private messages. The doctor had erased most of the message but left in the information Liara could use.

It read:

_Captain Murtlan is now an agent for the Shadow Broker. He decided to set up his base of operations on Illium. He says it's because of the business opportunities there, but I think he just has a sick fetish for asari, but you didn't hear that from me. If you want to meet with him he usually spends his free time at the Eternity Bar here in Nos Astra._

Liara smiled. She had her lead.


	11. Chapter 11

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware.**

**Chapter 11**

"Thank you, ma'am," the asari security officer nodded to Liara as she placed a credit chit in the officer's hand. "You're clear to proceed. Enjoy your stay in Nos Astra."

Illium: The gateway to the Terminus Systems. Greed was the single greatest driving-force behind nearly every action taken here. Almost any business activity was legal as long as it was done with the proper licenses and didn't tarnish the image of "limitless opportunity" that the planet officials tried to exude. People traveled from throughout both Council Space and the Terminus systems to escape the legal constraints placed on them by their respective governments.

Everything was for sale, including the ability to conceal one's identity. All it took was a sufficient-sized bribe to the head security officer, and a person could forgo the standard DNA scan before exiting the docking bays. Which was exactly what Liara had just done. There would be no chance of escaping notice if she had been flagged as "Liara T'Soni, Hero of the Citadel." And the Shadow Broker would most certainly have eyes and ears inside Illium's various police and security forces. If she was to confront Murtlan, she would need to keep her identity concealed to prevent alerting him through the Broker's information networks.

To avoid detection of her shuttle upon arrival, Liara had paid a quarian technician to alter its registry information before she left the Citadel. There were many capable individuals that could have accomplished the task, but dealing with a quarian on pilgrimage was more likely to escape notice than the usual hackers and forgers that could be hired in the wards. The young man had been very grateful for the business at any rate. Quarians were generally mistrusted and disliked by the Citadel races since their creation of the Geth over three hundred years ago. The recent attack by Sovereign, Saren, and the Geth would have exacerbated the other races' opinions of quarians if it hadn't been for Tali'Zorah's involvement in the "Battle of the Citadel."

Liara glanced around the docking bay as she quickly moved toward the exit. Luckily, no one had recognized her. She reached up and lightly stroked her cheek with her finger tips. The temporary facial tattoos she had received before leaving the Citadel had stopped itching, but she would still catch herself touching or rubbing them from time-to-time. The tattoos were a slightly darker blue than her natural skin tone concealing the traditional lineage markings that she had received above her eyes as a child. The markings were arranged around her eyes, cheeks, and forehead with a set of random patterns which were commonly chosen by rebellious asari in their maiden years.

Liara sighed as she let her hand slip back down to her side and proceeded through the automatic doors of the exit. The whole notion of wearing a disguise seemed a bit silly and childish to her, but she couldn't come up with any alternatives. Illium's population was predominantly asari and her face would have been easily recognized by her own people. At least it might buy her some time to visit the Eternity bar and possibly glean information about the batarian captain.

For now, she would simply check into her hotel. All of her preparations and the journey from the Citadel had given her little opportunity to rest or meditate. At least she would have a few hours to relax before nightfall.

* * *

The spire-like structures of Nos Astra's skyline filled Liara's vision as she stepped out of the taxi onto the city's trade floor. The buildings glistened as they reflected and scattered the orange rays cast by Illium's setting sun. Streams of vehicles crisscrossed the spaces between each towering edifice. Arboretums and hanging gardens could be seen on many of the structures. She couldn't deny the sublime beauty of the city. It seemed like it would have been a wonderful place to visit if not for her impending mission. If she ever had the opportunity, she would have to return here someday. However, sightseeing would have to wait until after she had acquired information on Feron.

The luminous sign for Eternity was easy enough to spot from across the trade floor. Liara picked her way past several of the trade kiosks situated across her path. The market was closed for the day, so only a few small groups of people still remained. A staircase at the end of the floor brought her up a passage way which curved to the right and led her through several doors before finally entering the bar itself.

The atmosphere inside was dimly lit and hazy with smoke. The music slow and relaxing, unlike the loud, pulsating tunes that typically reverberated through the bars and nightclubs she had visited while on missions with Shepard. Many of the bar's occupants appeared to be corporate employees who'd come to wind down after a long day. Liara casually looked around the room as she walked to the bar in the far corner. The bar's patrons were made up of a variety of races from across known space. Unfortunately however, she didn't see any batarians among them.

The asari bartender had her back to the bar and seemed to be busy mixing drink orders, so Liara just selected some wine from the automatic drink kiosk at the end of the bar. The console beeped and deposited a cup on the tray attached to its bottom and began dispensing the liquid until the cup was filled with the predetermined amount. She removed her drink and went to sit at one of the tables on the opposite side of the room. She sipped her drink as she sat down at the table and did her best to look relaxed. The wine wasn't quite as good as the vintage she'd been served a few weeks ago at Flux, but it certainly wasn't bad. At least the intoxicant might help calm her nerves.

Her first hour on watch passed slowly. Many people had come and the tables were nearly full. Every time the bar's door opened, Liara's stomach would turn over with a fresh dose of nervous anticipation. She also thought a human at one of the tables kept glancing her way. Every time she would look in his direction, he would turn his attention back to the two other humans he sat with. The constant anxiety of the lengthy surveillance began to wear on her. The urge to do something to help ward off the feelings became almost overwhelming. She had always been a person of action and sitting around in a bar waiting for an enemy to walk in was foolish and a waste of time.

"I have no idea what I am doing. I am not a spy." She whispered in admission to herself. "I need to calm down and think. Maybe another drink would help."

The simple act of standing up and walking to the bar seemed to help alleviate much of her pent-up paranoia. Though she noticed the same human was still watching her as she crossed the room. The bartender was pouring a drink for a turian as Liara approached. She gave the approaching asari maiden a slight but warm smile before moving towards her. Liara stared back at her curiously. There was something strange about the bartender. She seemed to emanate an aura of wisdom and experience. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"What's the matter, babe?" the asari inquired with a low voice. "Never seen a matriarch before?"

"Uh...Sorry. I am just surprised to...uh..." Liara stammered.

"Don't worry about it." the asari said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I get the same reaction from most asari newcomers when they see me serving drinks and counting tips. Name's Aethyta, matriarch and bartender. Can I get ya anything?"

"Oh. Ah, yes actually I would like another Thessian wine...uh, please."

"No problem." Aethyta produced a cylinder from beneath the bar and expertly poured its contents into a clean glass. "There you are. Good stuff that honey wine. Used to drink a lot of it back during my days on Thessia."

"Thank you, matriarch." Liara said courteously as she took the drink.

Aethyta chuckled as she placed the cylinder under the bar. "Now I know you're not from around here. People only call me that when they get out of hand, and I threaten to send them ass-first through a wall. No need to be formal, kid. Aethyta works just fine."

"Thank you, Aethyta." Liara had never heard a matriarch speak in such a vulgar manner. She found it difficult to keep from laughing at the bizarreness of the situation.

"A pleasure." the bartender looked at Liara and narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "Have we met before? You seem familiar to me."

Liara's felt her face flush and her body begin to break out in a cold sweat. "I don't believe so."

The matriarch's mouth twisted slightly as she tried to remember. Finally, she shrugged and said, "Ah well. Not a big deal. I better get back to the other customers. By the way, don't eat the nuts in the red bowls, they're for turians and quarians."

The bartender left her to help another customer, and Liara silently breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced around and was both relieved and disappointed to see that no batarians had entered the bar while she had been distracted. Her gaze fell to her drink as she contemplated her next move. She was uncertain about asking around about Murtlan. She didn't want to draw attention to herself before she knew what she was up against, but she didn't see another option. First and foremost, She would need to find the right people to ask. She looked up and noticed the bartender had started coming back toward her. Aethyta would probably be a good source for her to start with, if Murtlan truly frequented this bar as often as Delinea's message indicated.

Before Liara could open her mouth to speak however, she felt a shaky hand clamp down firmly on her right shoulder. She spun around in surprise and was face-to-face with the human she had noticed staring at her earlier.

"Hey I been watching you. Did you get stood up by your date or something?" As he spoke the stench of alcohol nearly burned her nostrils.

"No, sir. If you will excuse me, I wish to be alone." Liara shrugged her shoulder to dislodge the unwelcome hand and turned her back to the human.

"Ah, that's no fun." the human swayed as he spoke. "Come on over and have drink with me and my friends. I'm celebrating. I'm a free man now that my girlfriend left me."

"No thank..."

"She says she needs space in order to find herself." the man interrupted. "I shoulda said: you don't need to go into space to find yourself, baby. You're right here."

The man laughed heartily at his own bad joke. Liara saw the bartender roll her eyes. His two friends could be heard snickering amongst themselves, clearly enjoying the cheap entertainment their inebriated friend was providing them. Liara turned to face the troublesome human. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just leave her alone? She was trying to be polite and avoid causing a scene, but this man was trying her patience.

"I am sorry for your loss, but I don't have time for..."

"She moved in with some asari friend from work." the man continued. "She says they're just friends. Ha! I'm too smart to fall for that..." He leaned in closer to Liara. His face only a few centimeters from hers. "Mmm, you smell nice."

"Alright, you little dumbass," Aethyta finally spoke. Her tone remained casual, as if this situation was just an every day occurrence to her. "Just go back and sit down before you get a bar dropped on your head. You and your little friends have had your fun, but I've heard enough."

"Ah, come on Aethyta." the man pleaded. "I'm just talking here."

"So am I." the matriarch. "Go sit down if you don't want that to change."

"Fine." the man frowned in disappointment. He leaned in closer to Liara. "I'll see you later, beautiful."

Before she could react, the inebriated man had wrapped his arms around her waist and began pulling her in for a kiss. Liara managed to turn her head away at the last second and his lips missed their intended target and bumped against her jawline. She moved her hands up against his chest and tried to push him away, but he continued to hold fast. His breath was nearly stifling her and she was beginning to feel light-headed. Suddenly, she felt his hands slide down across the small of her back and come to rest on her rear. Her initial annoyance and impatience with the foolish man vanished in an instant and she was filled with nearly uncontrollable rage.

"That is enough!" she nearly screamed in protest.

Liara's biotics flared around her as she focused a burst of dark energy at the human. He was lifted off his feet and thrown backward as a bluish energy field burst from the hands that still pushed against his chest. Time seemed to slow for her as she watched the young man's eyes widen in surprise and fear as he was flung across the room.

Almost immediately Liara recognized her mistake. Her anger had gotten the better of her. She quickly formed a new field around him. She couldn't halt the throw completely, but she could slow him down enough to prevent the serious injuries he would have otherwise suffered. The man crashed through the same round table at which his friends sat. He landed near the edge, causing the tabletop to snap off at its base, spilling the drinks all over the three humans and catapulting a large bowl of nuts almost straight up into the air. The bowl was halfway to the floor when it halted abruptly in mid-air and was slowly lowered to the floor near the sprawling humans. Liara turned just in time to see the matriarch's biotics fading away.

"Those nuts are dextro-amino." the matriarch explained with a smile. "They're not cheap. Ha! Sent him right through the table!" She pounded her right fist into her left palm. "Really gets the blood pumping!" Liara looked at the matriarch with surprise and confusion. "Sorry," Aethyta straightened her posture and smiled innocently. "My father was a krogan."

Liara turned her attention back to the humans. The two friends were helping their stunned companion to his feet. Their clothes were wet from the spilled drinks, but their friend had received the worst of it. His hair and face were drenched and the liquid was dripping down his shirt collar. The man seemed to be favoring his right leg as he shakily stood up and checked himself for further damage. He looked up at Liara. His eyes weren't filled with anger or shame, instead they held wonder and awe.

"That was amazing!" He finally sputtered. "I've never been attacked with biotics before! I've got to know your name!"

"You wouldn't remember it anyway, you idiot." one of his friends interjected. The two of them took their drunken friend by the arms and began dragging him toward the door. "Come on, let's get out of here before Aethyta and your new friend eviscerate us or something. Man that stain on my shirt is never going to come out!"

"Wait!" the man yelped as they pulled him across the room and through the door. "What's your name? Can I at least get your number? Ah, give me a break, guys!"

Any of his further objections were cut off as the door shut behind the three humans. Liara could feel all eyes in the bar were on her. She glanced around the room in a mixture of embarrassment at what had happened and fear that someone might recognize her. Her fears turned out to be unwarranted, however, as most of the bar's patrons simply flashed amused grins her way before returning to their drinks.

"Well, this has definitely been a more exciting night than usual." the matriarch said flatly.

"I'm sorry," Liara hung her head. "I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, I was about to lay him out myself." Aethyta consoled. "Those three are in here all the time, but they've never caused any trouble before. Heh, he must have really liked you."

"Maybe, but I should not have reacted as I did." Liara said. "I will pay for the damage I caused."

"Don't worry about it," Aethyta answered. "We only lost a table. The owner keeps plenty of replacements on hand. She'll be surprised when I tell her that it wasn't me breaking up the place this time. Sometimes I can get carried away when I bestow my wise council on people. Anyway, why don't you go sit down. I'll clean up the mess and take care of things here."

"I...very well." Liara agreed. "Thank you, Aethyta."

"Don't mention it, babe. Don't forget your drink."

Liara retrieved her drink from the bar before returning to the table in the corner. She watched as the bartender and an asari waitress took away the broken table and cleaned the spilled liquids off the floor. Within a few minutes, the broken table had been replaced and a newcomer would never have been able to determine that anything had happened.

Clearly, her idea to glean information on Murtlan wasn't going according to plan. But it was still possible that Aethyta might know something about the batarian. If anyone could provide answers about Eternity's regular patrons, it would be her. However, tonight was probably not the best time to continue her investigation-If it could even be called an investigation. So far all she had done was enter a bar and throw one of its occupants across the room. Not the most productive strategy if she was trying to work discretely. For now, it was probably best for her to just finish her drink and return to her hotel and rest. A good night's sleep might give her a fresh perspective.

Liara took a few more sips of her drink. She was attempting to finish her drink quickly. It would have been easier for her to simply leave the full glass and walk out the door. However, old habits were difficult to cast aside. Fifty years of living at dig sites and research labs had instilled a desire to be frugal and not waste anything. In any event, her thoughts were not centered on dig sites, artifacts, or even the drink in her hand.

Delinea's strange behavior still troubled her. The woman had essentially committed suicide. She could have easily killed Liara if she had wanted. But for some reason, the doctor had intentionally missed and left herself defenseless against Liara's retaliation. No matter how she puzzled over the question, Liara kept arriving at the same conclusion. Delinea had been protecting someone. Someone close enough to Delinea that the Shadow Broker would have harmed if she had openly provided Liara with information. By forcing Liara to kill her, the doctor gave the appearance of having been gunned down while attempting escape. With the doctor's omni-tool and computers wiped clean, there would virtually no reason for the Broker to suspect that Liara had recovered any information from her. Which would have been true if the doctor hadn't slipped Liara the private message before she'd died.

Liara drained the final contents of her glass and rose to leave. Her head buzzed slightly. She had never been much of a drinker, and the relatively fast consumption had left her a bit "tipsy" as Chief Williams would have worded it. Before she could walk away from her seat however, she heard rather heavy footsteps approach her from behind.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" the matriarch's rough voice sounded from behind her.

Liara spun around slightly faster than she intended and had to force herself to keep from staggering. Aethyta met her gaze with a warm smile. She held a drink cylinder in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"I was hoping you'd have a drink with me. I'm on my break, and you look like you could use some company. Even if it's from a worn-out old matriarch."

"I suppose I can stay a little longer." Liara answered politely.

In truth she would have preferred to leave before she fouled up anything else tonight. But no asari maiden would refuse the invitation of matriarch, no matter how unorthodox. Aethyta sat across from Liara and set down the two glasses. She unscrewed the cap on the cylinder and expertly poured a small amount of green liquid into one of the glasses. She offered the drink to Liara before pouring another for herself. Liara waited for her host to drink before she sampled it. The liquid was bitter, but it sent a warming sensation flowing through her body. She stifled a cough as the harsh taste tickled her throat. The matriarch smiled at her reaction.

"Elasa," Aethyta said, naming the beverage. "Some of the best we've had here in a long time."

"It's...different than what I am accustomed to." Liara said. "I am afraid I do not drink very often. So I may turn out to be poor company for you, matriarch."

The bartender laughed, "I've drunk with much worse. So tell me. Where are you from?

"I was born on Thessia." Liara answered before taking a sip of her drink. "I visited Illium once, but I was very young at the time."

"I figured." Aethyta eyed her as she gulped down her drink. She quickly poured herself another before she asked, "You're so polite and formal. You obviously had better upbringing than most asari on Illium. So who are you, exactly?"

"No one of importance." Liara said dodging the question as best as she could.

"I doubt that." the matriarch returned. "That was some impressive biotic display back there. You were able to react quickly enough to create a second field and slow that kid down while he was still mid-flight. He would have ended up as a greasy spot on the barroom wall if you hadn't." Liara looked at her apprehensively. Aethyta caught her gaze, "What? You thought no one else would notice that? I've seen plenty of biotic displays in my time, and that level of skill isn't very common among young maidens."

"I was well-trained in biotics as a child." Liara tried to conceal her nervousness by taking another drink. "My mother insisted that I learn to defend myself."

"That was a little more than just self defense." The matriarch insisted with a laugh. "You've had extensive training. Normally, I'd dismiss you as a talented young commando, but your good manners and educated-speak tell me otherwise."

Liara squirmed in her seat as the bartender continued to stare at her. Aethyta's gaze bored into her with an insatiable curiosity. Suddenly, the old asari's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, I knew I recognized...without the tattoos." Aethyta smiled as she leaned in and whispered, "You're Liara...Liara T'Soni. Benezia's kid. Well, I guess it all fits now."

Liara's eyes darted around the room in near panic. Her very mind screamed at her to get out of the bar as quickly as possible. Her cover was blown. And if one person could see through her disguise than others would also be able to identify her. She leaned forward as if to stand and make a hasty exit but the matriarch laid a gentle hand on her arm.

Liara settled back into her seat and looked down at the table. "Please, you mustn't tell anyone. I cannot..." She halted her speech as the matriarch lightly squeezed her arm.

"Don't worry, kid. I won't spread it around." Aethyta assured her. "It's not everyday I share a drink with a full-fledged hero. Tattoos to hide your face behind, huh? Pretty clever."

"They are only temporary." Liara answered. "I hope to conclude my affairs on Illium and leave before they fade. Actually, on that note, I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

"How can I help you, kid?" Aethyta asked kindly.

Liara took another sip of her drink before continuing. "Do you know a batarian named Murtlan?"

"Murtlan!" The matriarch's upper lip curled as if merely saying the name left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. "Yeah, I know him. He showed up about a month ago. Runs some kind of business near here. Always throwing money around and hitting on the asari customers." She gestured to a rather attractive asari dancer giving a show at a corner table. "He always hires Olayne over there for private dances. Definitely has a thing for asari. Goddess, he even made a pass at me once. Said he wanted to 'experience the fabled arts of an asari matriarch' or some crap like that. I told him he could experience my fabled boot up his ass if he was that eager."

Liara smirked in amusement before her face became serious again. "He took something from me." Liara explained. "I need to...speak with him about it."

"Speak, huh?" Aethyta asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'd be careful about that. Rumor is that he works for the Shadow Broker."

"Yes, I know of his employer." Liara said with a slight edge to her voice. "We have had some... dealings over the past few months."

"Yeah, I heard the story about what happened on Omega." Aethyta said and took another pull from her glass. "You blew up Shepard's body rather than turn it over to his thugs, then told them to go screw themselves. Then when they attacked you, you slaughtered a bunch of them and sent the rest running for their mothers. Ha! Hell of a thing!" She caught herself as she noticed Liara's eyes soften. She looked down at the table. "Sorry, kid. I get excited when I hear stories about battles and fights. Comes from having a krogan father, I guess. That and I've already had too much of this." She pushed her glass and the drink cylinder away from herself. "You and Shepard were close?"

"We were good friends." Liara gazed mournfully at her glass and rotated it in her hand as she spoke. "He saved my life, accepted me into his crew, and helped comfort me after... after my mother died. I owe...owed him a lot."

"I heard about Benezia." Aethyta said softly. "Most asari still won't even believe that she joined Saren. They all think that he killed her for trying to help him. I met your mother a few times when I was still on Thessia. She was one of the toughest, brightest matriarchs on Thessia. Very few of the other matriarchs would oppose her ideas openly. But she had a kind and gentle side to her, too. I could never bring myself to believe she was killed by Saren. There must have been something else going on that forced her to turn her back on everything she had accomplished in her lifetime."

"I am afraid I cannot tell you much." Liara answered as she clandestinely wiped away a tear. "Only that Benezia was no longer herself when she died."

Aethyta looked at her with a startled expression. "You were there when she died? So the rumors circulating on the extranet a few months ago were true."

"Yes." Liara answered sadly. "I helped Shepard fight and kill my own mother."

Liara looked up at the matriarch as her vision blurred with tears. She half-expected the matriarch to become angry and throw her out into the street for admitting to such a transgression. But all she saw in Aethyta's face was sympathy and compassionate sadness.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It is alright." Liara said as she wiped her eyes. She finished the last few drops of her drink before continuing. "I should probably get back to my hotel. But before I go, I would be grateful if you could provide me any information on where I might find Murtlan."

"He's got an office overlooking the trade floor." Aethyta stood and collected the glasses and drink cylinder from the table. "Easy enough to find. Not so easy to get inside, though. His bodyguards are always keeping a close eye on anyone that approaches the entrance."

"I will find a way." Liara spoke with determination as she stood up and gripped the table for balance. The intoxicant was certainly as potent as Aethyta had boasted. "I need to get the information from him as soon as possible."

The bartender grinned mischievously at Liara and said, "I might have a way to get you in. I need to talk to a friend of mine first. Meet me back here tomorrow."

"Yes, matriarch." Liara nodded politely. "Any assistance you offer would be greatly appreciated."

"Take it easy, kid." Aethyta called after her as Liara turned and walked toward the exit. "Enjoy the rest of the night, but don't take any turians home with you. They leave marks."

The half-drunk Liara was oblivious to her meaning as she exited the bar and made her way through the trade floor to the taxi hub. She had no intention of doing anything other than returning to her room and sleeping off the alcohol.

* * *

Aethyta waited until the young asari disappeared through the doors of Eternity. As soon as she was sure Liara had gone she returned the dirty glasses and empty drink cylinder to the bar. Once they were clean, she went into the back room, closing the door behind her. The matriarch engaged the lock and she moved to the communications console on top of the small room's table.

She looked through her messages until she found the number she had never thought would be of any use. Moments after she entered it into the console a familiar face appeared on the small screen.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." the console squawked. "Have you reconsidered my previous offer?"

"Don't push it, Murtlan." Aethyta answered. "I didn't call to take your crap. I just met someone I think you'll be very interested in meeting."

The image of the batarian smiled a toothy grin, "I'm listening."


	12. Chapter 12

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware.**

**Chapter 12**

"I don't think I can do this, Aethyta."

Liara shifted awkwardly as she gazed at the reflection in her hotel room's mirror. An asari she barely recognized stared shyly back at her. Her usual green and white lab coat had been replaced by a full body-length dress. The same style outfit know galaxy wide as the garments of the Citadel's Asari Consort and her acolytes. Most of the dress was hued with a light pink and the length was covered in a crisscrossed hexagonal pattern. The front and back of the dress were open, revealing patches of her blue skin underneath. Strips of fabric crossed the openings and held the top of the dress together. Her shoulders were encircled in white and she wore long pink gloves that went from her hands the middle of her upper arms. The dress was beautiful, but she was unused to wearing such immodest attire.

"What are you worried about?" the matriarch said as she looked on from her chair with an amused smile. "Murtlan won't be able to resist you when he sees you in that. Or when he gets you out of it."

"Please!" Liara cringed at the thought of joining with the batarian that had sold Shepard's body to the Shadow Broker. "Do not say such things."

"Just teasing, kid." Aethyta laughed. "What's wrong? I thought you liked my idea."

"I did." Liara said as she turned to admire how the outfit looked from behind. "You said you could help me get inside his office. I did not realize you meant as a... sexual companion."

"Well, I knew Murtlan wouldn't be able to resist if I told him you were one of the Consort's girls." Aethyta explained. "Besides, there's no better way to be sure his guards will leave you two alone."

"But I have never...I won't know how to proceed." Liara shyly looked down at the floor .

"Once his guards are out of the room, knock him out with your biotics or something." The matriarch said with mock-annoyance. "Then you can take whatever you need from his computers, or whatever it is you need to do. You didn't think you would have to get in his pants to get what you want, did you?"

"I suppose not. But I have certainly done worse things to people over the past months." Liara walked to her bed and sat down. The last thing she needed right now was a conversation about the people she'd killed to get this far. Instead she changed the subject, "I am wondering how you obtained such an authentic copy of an acolyte's garment? This appears to be the real thing."

"It's not a copy." The matriarch assured her. "You remember Olayne, that dancer from last night? She was one of the Consort's girls back on the Citadel before the Geth showed up. She came to Illium to stay with family while they make repairs to the Consort's Chambers. Decided to pay her way by dancing at Eternity in the meantime."

"But why would she give you this?" Liara asked as she ran her hands over the material. "I have never felt any material quite like it. These must be rare."

"Very rare and very expensive." the matriarch nodded in confirmation. "Hand woven in some asari monastery. The methods and materials have been a secret for centuries. Anyway, she lent it to me because I told her Liara T'Soni would be wearing it on a mission against Murtlan."

Liara looked at her in disbelief. "You told her who I am?"

"A Consort Acolyte can keep a secret better than anyone." Aethyta dismissed the maiden's apparent concern with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry. Olayne wants the batarian and his thugs gone as much as you do."

"I see." Liara paused before asking, "Why are you helping me, Aethyta? What do you gain from this?"

"Well, it can get pretty dull tending bar for the corporate types all the time. This will give me something interesting to brag about for a few months." Aethyta smiled at her innocently. She could tell Liara wasn't convinced by her answer. "Honestly? It's just comforting to see an asari achieving greatness in her maiden years instead of wasting them as a merc, a dancer, or something else just as useless. I'm proud of you, Liara. You give this worn-out matriarch hope that our species can still move forward. And I'm more than happy to help you with your plans in such a small way."

Liara looked away so the matriarch wouldn't be able to see the shame on her face.

Liara glanced around as she crossed the Nos Astra trade floor. She was relieved that no one seemed to take any special notice of her. Even though the Consort and her acolytes were famous in Council Space as well as the Terminus Systems, it was apparent that their traditional raiment was not as well-known. People seemed to simply dismiss her as a rich, glamorous woman clad in expensive clothing. She allowed herself to relax slightly as she continued toward the towering office building which loomed above the trade floor. At least her fears of drawing unwanted attention had proven unfounded.

She entered the open doorway and found a set of stairs leading up and to her left. Two bored-looking guards, a turian and a human, stood on either side of its base. Each had an assault rifle attached to their backs. The turian stepped forward when he noticed the approaching asari.

"Hold on, ma'am." He said. "The boss only meets with clients by appointment."

"You idiot!" the human female stepped in. "Don't you recognize a Consort's dress when you see it? This is the asari we were told to watch for."

"Oh... sorry ma'am." the turian stammered as he brought up his omni-tool. "Could you hold still for a moment? I need to conduct a weapons scan."

"Seriously? Where would she hide a gun in that outfit?" the human said, prodding the turian further. "Murtlan said not to delay her."

"Will you shut up?" the turian shot back. "This is why I hate being on guard duty with you. I'm just trying to do my job here."

"Fine," the human raised one of her hands in mock-defeat. "You can explain to Murtlan that his guest was delayed because you wanted to check her out personally."

"Please," Liara interrupted them, trying her best to sound pleasant. "It is really no trouble. I will submit to your scan."

The turian turned to the human with an expression of triumph on his face. The human countered his gaze by turning her nose up in the air. The turian's omni-tool beeped as it registered a negative reading on the weapons scan.

"Everything checks out," The turian deactivated his omni-tool. "You're clear to go up."

"Thank you." Liara nodded politely and proceeded to climb the stairs.

Two batarians stood at the top of the stairs and watched her every movement as she ascended. She noted both were armed with assault rifles similar to the weapons carried by the guards at the bottom of the stairs. A door to their right presumably led to Murtlan's office. A purple-skinned asari looked on from a desk opposite the door. She flashed a friendly smile as Liara reached the top of the stairs.

"Good day, Shaleena." the asari stood and gave a polite bow of her head. "Murtlan is expecting you. His guards will escort you inside."

"Thank you. I am looking forward to meeting him as well."

The asari smiled again and sat down in her chair. Liara gave a graceful nod to the two guards along the wall as she strode past them. They simply nodded back, their emotionless features revealing nothing. Each took up a position on either side of her and motioned to the assistant to open the door. The asari assistant reached under her desk and pressed a button. The office doors slid open and the batarians accompanied Liara inside.

The office was spacious but not overly large. A long black desk was positioned in the center of the far wall and two visitor's chairs were set up in front of the desk. A black couch and a small bar lined the left wall of the office. Liara also saw several display cases lining the right edge of the room, filled with treasures Murtlan had no doubt salvaged from ships the Geth had attacked. But the office's most impressive feature was undoubtedly the view from the enormous window which dominated the entire back wall. From this vantage point, the office's occupants could view the entire trade floor below as well as the spires of the Nos Astra skyline.

A well-dressed batarian sitting behind the desk was the room's sole occupant. All four of his eyes blinked at once when he saw the soft-featured asari stride gracefully into his office. He immediately switched off the computer console on his desk and stood to acknowledge the new arrival. Liara stood still and forced a warm smile to her lips as she silently stood by, and allowed the man who had recovered Shepard's body to admire her.

One of the guards spoke up, "She's clean, sir."

"I expect she is." Murtlan said curtly. "You two can go. The lady and I have business."

The guards shuffled out of the room, and the door slid shut behind them. Liara turned to see the door's holographic panel turned red, indicating that the lock had been engaged. She returned her attention to Murtlan, who still stood motionless behind the desk.

"I hope you'll excuse my staring." the batarian said apologetically. "I never dreamed I would meet an actual Consort Acolyte. My people aren't exactly welcome in Citadel space. I didn't know what to think when Aethyta told me one was visiting Illium."

"Your surprise is understandable." Liara said kindly, trying to stay in character. "Many are unsure what to expect upon meeting with one of us for the first time. As you can see, I am merely a person who seeks to satisfy the needs of her clients. Not unlike yourself, I am sure."

The batarian smiled a toothy grin and moved toward the bar on the left side of the office. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you." Liara answered. "I will need my senses to be clear if I am to offer you my services."

Murtlan halted and looked at her sheepishly, "Will it affect the experience if I have one?"

"No," Liara smiled warmly, his evident discomfort increasing her confidence. "If a drink will help you relax, then it may enhance the sensations I can offer you as well."

Murtlan's upper set of eyes blinked and she noticed his lips tremble slightly. He swallowed nervously, then returned his attention to the bar and began selecting the proper ingredients to mix his drink. While he was distracted, Liara brought up her omni-tool and transmitted a command to her shuttle before quickly deactivating it again. After ensuring that Murtlan hadn't noticed, she casually walked around the desk and stood in front of the large window, gazing out over the city.

"The view is beautiful," Liara said with sincerity. "You have excellent taste."

"Thank you, but I can't take much of the credit." Murtlan said modestly as he finished preparing his drink. "My predecessor is the one who chose the location. She was reassigned by my employer, and I wound up here."

"You must be exceptionally talented to have an office overlooking the Nos Astra Exchange floor."

"Actually, I was a salvager up until a few months ago." Murtlan smirked humbly before continuing, "That's when I took on some high-risk operations and managed to get lucky. I contacted the right people and was offered this position as a reward. It's liberating to finally escape the limits of the labor caste I was born into."

"Your accomplishments are impressive." Liara said as she turned to face the batarian. She was surprised at his affable manner. Under different circumstances perhaps she would have even found him charming. She had to remind herself that the man who stood before her had tried to ransom Shepard's body to the Alliance before turning and selling it to the Shadow Broker instead.

"I've heard that acolytes specialize in specific techniques to serve their clients." Murtlan said as he swirled the drink around the inside of his glass. "What skill do you specialize in?"

"Biotic sensory stimulation," Liara answered plainly, doing her best to give the impression of a professional describing her occupation. "I can surround you with a biotic field which I subtly shift across your body's surface, electrically stimulating your nervous system to knead away any stress that you might carry. I am inexperienced with batarians, I am afraid. But many that have experienced my skills find them to be relaxing and extremely pleasurable."

"I... it sounds amazing." Murtlan stammered before finishing his drink in one long, anxious gulp. "I'm eager to start. When can we..." He flinched in surprise as a click sounded from his personal communicator. "Excuse me a moment, Shaleena."

He placed a finger to his temple to activate his cybernetic comm unit. "You'd better have a good reason for bothering me right now... What? Whose shuttle? " His eyes widened as he heard the reply, but he managed to keep calm. "Li... How long ago? Be certain this time."

Liara strode to the opposite side of the office as Murtlan spoke with his men. It surprised her that restoring her shuttle's ID had been noticed so quickly. She pretended to casually admire the items in the display cases as she listened to him order his guards to investigate the docking bays. Apparently, she had been correct in her assumption that the bulk of Murtlan's guards and agents were subtly hidden throughout the area surrounding the trade floor. He sent half of them to the docking bays and told the other half to spread out and watch for the "subject in question." The four guards outside were ordered to remain and secure the office. Once all of his orders were relayed to his associates, the batarian clicked off his communicator.

"It seems you are busy." Liara said as she moved to the display positioned nearest to the window. "Perhaps it would be best if I returned at a more convenient time."

"No. There's no need." Murtlan held up his hands as he explained. "It's probably just another false alarm. We're keeping an eye out for... a rival who may threaten our business operations on Illium. We have an alert every few days or so. Just one of the necessary evils in my line of work."

Liara was about to speak when she noticed something that caused her to halt in front of the final display case. Within the glass case was an item she recognized immediately: The rear torso plate from a combat hardsuit. She also recognized the markings and patterns as the Alliance Navy's N7 armor. It was only issued to a select few within the special forces branch of the Alliance military. That meant it had to be Shepard's. Murtlan and his men must have stripped the broken armor from Shepard's body and divided it amongst themselves. Upon closer inspection she noticed dark spots on the inside of the plate. Apparently, Murtlan hadn't even bothered to clean the blood off his prize. Probably thought having the commander's DNA would increase the item's value. Liara's fists clenched so tightly that her fingernails bit into her palms.

"Is everything alright?"

Murtlan's voice returned Liara's thoughts to the task at hand. This wasn't the time to lose her temper. She fought with herself to retain control of her emotions as she turned away from the grisly trophy. She flashed the batarian a smile.

"I'm alright." She answered coolly. "However, I have to admit I feel like I am on display to the whole city with this huge window looming over us."

Murtlan smiled and pressed a button on the edge of the window frame. The view of the city dissolved as an electric current was passed through the glass. The current caused the molecules of the transparent material to realign, turning it opaque. Within a second the city was obscured from view. The window now blended with the wall perfectly.

"Is that better?" Murtlan asked with a proud expression. "The walls are soundproof, too. So no need to worry about anyone listening in."

"Very impressive." Liara motioned to the couch along the wall opposite her. "Have a seat, Murtlan. Then we may proceed."

The batarian nodded and obediently took his place on the right end of the couch. Liara walked gracefully across the room and sat down on the left. Placing her hands on his chest, she gently pushed him away so his back leaned into the corner made by the couch's arm and back rest. She slid her legs beneath herself so she was kneeling, then leaned in closer to him until her face was only a few centimeters from his. Murtlan reached out to wrap his arms around her lithe frame, but she halted him and slowly guided his hands back down to rest in his lap. He looked up at her inquisitively.

"Just leave everything to me." Liara said softly.

"Okay." Murtlan conceded. "How do we start?"

"As I said, I am inexperienced with batarian physiology." Liara softly traced her finger over the ridge between his right set of eyes. "I must first attune my nervous system to yours, so I do not injure you with my biotics."

"You want to join minds?" Murtlan seemed uneasy at her request.

Liara moved her hand to his cheek and gave it a comforting stroke before explaining. "A simple surface meld will allow me to adapt myself to your neural patterns. Your thoughts will merely be a jumble to me as I prepare myself. I will create several scenarios about things that bring pleasure or relaxation, and you will simply think about the answers. Afterwords, I will be able to seek out your body's pleasure receptors and focus my efforts on stimulating them." She smiled at him seductively and added, "Then if you wish, later we can join in other ways as well."

Murtlan looked at her with an expression of awe before nodding in agreement, "Go ahead. I'm very eager to start."

"Try to relax, Murtlan." Liara placed her hands on either side of his face and gazed into his dark eyes before closing her own. "Embrace eternity!"

Liara focused her mind to join itself to Murtlan's and opened her eyes. The shift in her nerve impulses excited the neural chemicals stored in her eyes, causing them to instantly change from their usual blue and white to entirely black. This phenomenon caused many outsiders to mistakenly believe an asari's eyes created the link between her and another. In actuality, the sensitive cephalic crest which stretched from the top of the forehead to the bottom of the neck is what received and transmitted brain wave patterns. The eyes merely allowed the asari to choose which individual to focus on telepathically.

She felt Murtlan's surprise at the sudden change in her eyes' appearance. It was commonly the first reaction an asari received when joining minds with another species. She had of course lied to Murtlan about being unable to read his thoughts. His conscious mind was open to her, but she could feel his subconscious naturally resisting her presence. She would have only a few minutes before she would have to withdraw from his thoughts completely. Otherwise, she risked him hearing her own thoughts.

"Concentrate on my voice, and envision each scene as I tell it," She began the list of scenarios she had prepared this morning. "You are walking along the beach. You can feel the warmth of the sun and a soft breeze against your skin. You hear the sound of the waves as they gently lap against the shore."

Murtlan's mind filled with a scene from a lake on what must have been his home planet. The bright blue water and green sand seemed almost real to Liara as she shared his thoughts. She began to feel the mental strain of maintaining the meld.

She steeled herself and continued, "That's good. You are piloting you ship through an uncharted region of space. Through the view port, you discover a beautiful nebulae stretching across space. You realize that you are the first batarian to ever see it."

She heard him sigh as his mind was filled with thoughts of the new planets he had visited and celestial bodies he had witnessed as both the captain of a ship and as a crewmember on another.

Liara continued with the next scenario. "You see a rousing action vid with your friends and afterwords you all relax by having a few drinks at the bar."

She saw the thought of him and several batarians leaving a theater and sitting at a bar laughing together. Holding the meld was becoming difficult, not just from of the mental strain, but from the emotional strain as well. Liara didn't enjoy invading another person's mind. She likened the experience to that of a parasite. Simply taking without offering anything in return. She had to remind herself that this man was an agent for the Shadow Broker. If he had information on Feron, she would need to be willing to do whatever it took to get it.

"Are we almost done?" Murtlan asked her.

"Only two more to go." Liara assured him. "You arrive at your office and sit down at your computer. You gaze back out the window for a few moments to appreciate all the beauty of this world."

She saw a vision of Nos Astra's skyline at sunrise. She saw the towering spires glittering in the rays of a new day's sun. All of the people crowding the city streets on their way to work. The lines of vehicles moving in the distance.

"Last one." Liara spoke to reassure herself more than to reassure Murtlan. "You have just met the most amazing woman you have ever known. You both lie in each others arms, feeling blissful and contented as..."

She gasped and ended the meld with him as an image of herself began to form in his mind. She had no desire to view herself in this man's arms. The scene faded from her vision and she was alone in her mind once again as she ended the joining. Almost immediately, she could feel her body swaying uneasily. The mental strain from maintaining the meld had left her feeling dizzy and light headed.

Murtlan was still leaning back with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. It took him a few moments to realize that she had abruptly broken their connection. Suddenly, all of his eyes opened at once and he lunged at her. Forcing her onto her back and taking her wrists in a crushing grip, he held both of them over her head. He sat down on her midsection, pinning her to the couch with his weight. She looked up at him in surprise as his mouth curled into an angry snarl.

"You were in my mind!" he raged. "I knew I should have trusted my instincts when you fed me that line about not being able to read my thoughts! Who sent you?"

The office spun as Liara looked up at the furious batarian. The mental exhaustion coupled with her labored breathing from his weight resting on her nearly caused her to black out. Pinpricks of light swam in her vision and she felt her eyelids begin to flutter as she tried to speak. However all that came out were choking noises. She felt the pressure on her ribs decrease as Murtlan raised himself up just enough so she could begin forcing air into her lungs.

"Melding takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?" Murtlan said with a devious smile. "You really had me going there for a while. But when you broke the meld because of the shock of seeing yourself with me, I knew you were a fraud. Sloppy."

Liara just stared blankly back at him, still gasping for air. She fought the instinctive urge to struggle. There was nothing she could do to fight back at the moment, anyway. She couldn't use her biotics properly while restrained and mentally exhausted, and there was no way she could overpower him physically. She was terrified, but she could still think. Instead of wasting her time by fighting back and resisting him, she would simply lie there and rest to regain her strength. She would wait for him to slip up and...

"Say something, dammit!" Murtlan yelled.

When she still remained silent he brought her arms down releasing her left wrist momentarily and twisting her right behind her back. She cried out in pain and surprise as he flipped her over so she was face-down on her stomach. He held her right arm behind her back with his left and pulled it upwards along her spine. She gasped as more pain shot through her. She could feel the tendons in her shoulder stretch to their breaking point, causing her eyes to blur with tears. Murtlan grabbed her free arm and twisted it up wards in a similar manner, causing her even more pain. Liara sank her teeth into the leather couch, and refused to cry out; refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Still don't want to talk?" Murtlan said a little quieter now. "You should understand something. I'm the nice one. I'll only hurt you a little. I know a krogan, and he's had over two hundred years of experience on how to get answers from people. Unfortunately, the subjects don't live very long after he's done with them, but he does get results. Or maybe I'll turn you over to the guards. It's easy to see how entertaining you'd be for them."

"Alright," her whimper was barely audible between her gasps. "Stop! No more, please!"

Murtlan leaned in closer so he could hear her. She could feel his hot breath swirl around the back of her neck. He relaxed his grip on her arms, and she sighed with relief as the pain began to dissipate from them. Liara had managed to catch her breath, but she continued gasping for air as if she were still winded. If Murtlan contacted his guards, or worse yet turned her over to them, she was finished. There was no way she could fight her way through all of them. Now was the time to make her move. Her head had cleared for the most part and she was feeling stronger than she had moments before. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"You know the rival you said could threaten your business operations on Illium?" She asked between gasps.

"You work for her?" Murtlan asked.

"No," she answered angrily. "I work for me!"

Liara slammed her head backwards and she felt the tips of her crest sink into at least two of the batarian's four eyes. Murtlan cried out in pain and released his grip on her right arm to grab his injured left eyes. Liara used her free arm to twist her body so she was facing the back of the couch. Planting both of her feet against the backrest she heaved herself outward with her legs. Still straddling her, Murtlan was caught off balance and both of them rolled off the couch fell to the floor. Murtlan released his hold on her other arm to catch himself and she pulled it free before landing directly on top of him. Murtlan wheezed as the asari maiden's weight drove the air from his lungs.

Liara sprang to her feet and tried to get some distance between the two of them, but the batarian was too fast. He grabbed her by the shoulders and used her to pull himself up while at the same time throwing her back down to the floor. She pushed herself back up into a sitting position in time to see him retreat behind the desk. He kept his remaining eyes trained on her as he reached for something under it.

'Gun!' her mind screamed at her. She managed to crawl behind the end of the couch before Murtlan produced a pistol and began firing at her. Liara stayed as low as she could and gathered dark energy around herself to create a protective biotic barrier. Several of the batarian's shots buzzed over her head but most of them tore into the couch. Its metal frame managed to stop the majority of the bullets, but she felt two of them deflect off her barriers. It had taken much of her gathered strength, but the barrier was strong enough to stop a few shots.

Murtlan fired so quickly that he overheated his weapon within a matter of seconds. When she heard the weapon's warning system beeping, she leaped out of cover to unleash a biotic throw at her opponent. Still weak from raising her barriers, she wasn't able to generate enough force throw him effectively. She was able to hit the hand holding the pistol, causing his arm to fly backwards and shatter a section of the opaque window. Liara heard someone outside scream as the broken glass rained down on the trade floor below. Several of the bones in the batarian's hand were fractured, causing him to drop his weapon. It bounced off the window sill and clattered across the floor, coming to rest just in front of the large black desk.

Murtlan grasped his broken hand and groaned in pain as Liara quickly moved forward and scooped up the fallen pistol. But as she aimed the weapon at Murtlan, she heard the door behind her slide open. She ran toward the display cases as the two batarian guards opened fire with their assault rifles. The window shattered as a dozen bullets smashed through it, their paths tracing after the fleeing asari maiden. She felt several rounds impact her barriers, weakening them further. Liara heard Murtlan drop to the floor to avoid the stream of bullets fired by his own guards as she took cover behind one of the cases.

Liara could hear the two guards' voices, as she crouched behind the case's metal base. However, her ears were still ringing from all the gunfire, and she couldn't make out their words. As she was trying to discern whether they were addressing her or speaking with each other, their voices suddenly went silent after a few seconds. She could feel their footfalls as they repositioned. Undoubtedly, they were taking up better locations to force her from the limited cover provided by the display.

She knew that she didn't stand much of a chance against them. Her barriers were nearly gone and she would need to channel her remaining energy to rebuild them. That meant she would need to rely on the pistol to fight back. Bad odds against two armored guards armed with assault rifles. Giving up might be a better option. It could buy her enough time to regain her strength enough to unleash her biotics against them. Then again, it was more likely that they would just shoot her as soon as she stepped out.

Liara began to reinforce her barriers, and took the chance that she could down at least one of them before they forced her back into cover. It was a gamble, but she was out of time. Her hearing had cleared enough that she could hear one set of footsteps moving towards her across the office floor. One must have been advancing on her while the other gave him cover. She sucked in one last breath and prepared to move out from behind cover. She readied her pistol and planted her feet firmly. She leaned out and aimed her pistol at the advancing figure. When she identified the figure coming towards her, she lowered the weapon in surprise.

"Don't shoot, please!" The asari assistant had her hands raised defensively, showing she was unarmed and posed no threat.

"What's going on?" Liara asked as she kept the sidearm pointed toward the scared asari. "What happened to the guards? And Murtlan, where is...?" Liara halted as she noticed the batarian captain's lifeless face staring blankly from behind the edge of the desk.

"The guards," The purple-skinned asari explained with an edge of fear in her voice. "When they were firing at you they must have hit Murtlan by accident. They both ran back out of the office just moments after going in. They stopped and spoke to the two guards at the bottom of the stairs and then they left with them. They must have been afraid of what would happen if the Shadow Broker found out that they'd killed his chief contact on Illium."

"I didn't realize Murtlan was so important." Liara shook her head and returned her gaze to the asari.

"Murtlan did something big to help the Shadow Broker, but I don't know what it was. The Broker greatly rewards those that aid him." The assistant said, keeping her hands raised. She looked back at Liara with teary eyes. "Please, put the gun down. I'm just a secretary. I don't have a weapon. There is no need to kill me, too. Is there?"

Liara lowered the pistol but kept it at the ready. The secretary breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her shaking hands. Liara gestured for her to sit down on the shot-up couch. The frightened asari obeyed, then buried her face in her hands as the shock of what had just happened began to set in. Liara was still uncertain what to make of the woman, but if she was faking, the she was a good actress.

Liara moved to Murtlan's body to assess whether or not he was still alive. He was laying face-down and she could see two fist-sized exit wounds in his back. There was no doubt, he was dead. She had mixed feelings about the batarian's cause of death. Had it truly been an accident, or had the guards intentionally assassinated him as part of some safeguard to keep the Shadow Broker's information safe? She dismissed the latter theory when she saw the computer console was still intact. Liara reproached herself for being paranoid. If they had meant to mislead her, they wouldn't have left it intact. She set the pistol down on the desk and entered the code to activate the console.

The assistant looked up at her in disbelief when the console accepted Liara's code. "How did you get his passcode? He even kept it secret from me!"

"I saw it in his mind during our meld." Liara spoke without a hint of pride in her voice. "He envisioned himself in his office and I watched as he logged himself into his computer. But I screwed up, and he realized that I had been reading his thoughts."

It was an intelligence gathering technique that asari had used since encountering other sentient species. When joining with an individual, typically during sex, an asari could manipulate the person to envision certain situations that evoked an emotional response. When the individual was relaxed or enthralled enough, the asari could create situations where the person might reveal information without realizing they had done so. Liara, and most asari in fact, found the practice of stealing information from the privacy of someone's mind to be reprehensible. However, she now realized that such things were necessary at times to survive in an unsympathetic galaxy.

It was actually a variation of a game asari played with one another when they were children. The only difference was that asari could tell when their thoughts were being read and were careful about what information they revealed. When the asari found out that other species couldn't tell that their thoughts were being read, this child's game became the most effective method of espionage among all collective species. A fact not widely know outside Asari Space.

The secretary looked at her timidly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before asking, "Who are you? I'm guessing your true name isn't Shaleena."

"No, it is not." Liara said as she searched the files for anything about Feron. "My name is unimportant."

But the computer only seemed to contain information on Illium's government officials, celebrities, businesses, and all the individual contacts who supplied the information on them. The data was funneled back to Murtlan through a network of agents scattered throughout Illium, and anything considered high priority was encrypted and transmitted to another of the Shadow Broker's agents. By examining some of the files, Liara deduced that the information was cycled through hundreds of agents. One of which would be the Shadow Broker himself, and only he would have the codes to access the encrypted data. That way there was no ending point to the flow of information. An end point for the data stream could be traced, but if the data kept cycling until finally ending at a randomly-chosen agent, it would be nearly impossible to discern which was the Shadow Broker.

Liara frowned in disappointment. At best, she only had a few more minutes until Nos Astra's police forces arrived, and she had no way to download such a mass of data so she could examine it in a safer location. The only option was to piece through the console's data file-by-file, but that could take days, if not weeks. She slammed her fist down on the desk in frustration.

The asari assistant jumped at Liara's sudden outburst. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"There's too much here for me to sift through before the police arrive." Liara said angrily. "Dammit! So much data and I can't find anything that I can use." Liara sighed and made her way over to the broken display cases. She bent down and lightly brushed the broken glass away from the piece of Shepard's armor before picking it up. She slowly ran her fingertips over the smooth surface of the armor. The secretary gasped.

"You're her aren't you?" the asari asked in amazement. "You're Liara T'Soni! By the Goddess, I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

"Yes." Liara answered sadly as she tucked the shard of armor under her arm. "I better go."

"I'll stay and tell the police what happened." the asari assured her. "Come back tomorrow and I might be able to help you with the data." Liara looked back at her with a surprised expression. "Don't worry." the woman said with a smile. "I'll take care of everything. I owe you."

"I don't understand." Liara said in confusion. "What do you owe me?"

"I'll explain later." the assistant answered. "You need to go, now!"

"Uh, thank you." Liara began walking to the door. She turned back to look at the asari when she reached the opening. "What is your name, miss?"

"Nyxeris." the assistant said with a nod.

"Thank you again, Nyxeris."

Liara moved down the stairs quickly, clutching the armor to her chest as she ran. She didn't have the first clue about what was going on with Nyxeris. Could she trust her, or was the woman setting her up? If only Shepard were still alive. Maybe he would know what to do. The commander was always good at dealing with people and judging their motives. Something she had never been very good at. At the bottom of the stairs she turned right to exit the building and make her way across the trade floor. But as she walked out into the light of day, she found herself face-to-face with two uniformed asari police officers with their guns drawn.

"Police!" one of them yelled. "Drop the merchandise, and get down on your stomach!"

Liara gave them no resistance. She slowly set down the armor and lowered herself onto the hard surface of the trade floor. Within moments the officers were on her. One frisked her while the other applied magnetic restraints to her hands and a disruption collar around her neck. She felt a slight twinge at the base of her spine as the collar was activated. All asari could use biotics and the collars prevented their use by recognizing and disrupting any of the signals sent from by brain that manipulated dark energy. A person could be trained to resist the collars and override their function, but only the fabled justicars were able to receive such training.

Several other vehicles arrived and police began filling the trade floor. One of the arresting officers hauled Liara to her feet and led her away to their transport. The other placed the armor shard into a suspension container and began talking over her radio. 'This is it,' Liara thought to herself as she was led away. She was going to prison for a murder she didn't commit, and she would probably be charged with theft as well for taking the armor. Nyxeris had fooled her into staying long enough in order to give the police time to arrive and catch her. The officer gently but firmly pushed Liara into the back seat of the awaiting vehicle. She realized how foolish she had been to have fallen for such an obvious trick. And she wasn't the only one who would pay for her mistake. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the down swung shut.

"I'm sorry, Feron." Liara said quietly as she looked up at the office building containing the precious data.

The vehicle lurched forward and sped away from the bustling scene on the trade floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware**

**Chapter 13**

A purple-skinned asari officer led Liara away from the holding cells. She had only been inside the police station for about fifteen hours, but it felt like it had already been an entire week. Despite feeling mentally and physically spent, she hadn't been able to sleep or get any rest to help pass the time. It was partly due to the incessant tingling she felt along her spine from the disruption collar. But mostly, her inability to relax was due to the incessant thoughts of Feron and her botched mission to find him. She had only just begun to doze when the jailor finally unlocked her cell and led her up the long corridor of the cell block.

She had failed. It was that simple. She realized the mission had been a long shot. Just because Murtlan had been an agent of the Shadow Broker, that didn't necessarily mean he would have information on Feron. But the batarian captain had been her only lead. With him dead, it would be nearly impossible for her to uncover any information to save Feron. It had never been her intention to kill him, but he had ended up dead regardless. The Shadow Broker would undoubtedly replace Murtlan with a new agent and his security would tighten even further. Any information Murtlan's computer possessed was now out of her reach.

For now however, Liara's immediate concern was escaping police custody. Corruption was the rule on Illium and the police would certainly be no exception. A payoff from the Shadow Broker is all it would take to send Liara to prison. There was even the possibility that Murtlan's asari secretary would give false testimony or alter evidence to implicate Liara. There were too many variables; too many ways she could be made to look like the guilty party.

"Transporting prisoner to interrogation." the officer spoke into her comm as they reached the cell block door.

The door slid open to reveal the station offices that Liara had been escorted through yesterday. The station wasn't large, with only a half-dozen desks spread throughout the room. There was a waiting area on one side of the room filled with people waiting to take their turn to speak with the police. The officer led Liara into the room, and every head in the office turned toward them. She could tell several of the waiting asari recognized her by their awestruck expressions. Liara avoided making eye contact with them and kept her gaze locked on the elevator doors directly ahead of her.

Word of her arrest must have gotten out. There was probably a crowd of reporters and vid-bots waiting to assault her outside the station. She caught herself hoping to be sent back her cell after answering whatever questions the police had for her. A silly thought perhaps, but at least she wouldn't have to face the impending media frenzy outside.

Her escort placed a hand in the DNA scanner next to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Liara casually glanced to her left and noticed her reflection gazing back from a mirrored wall panel. The acolyte's dress she wore was still surprisingly clean. Only a few faint smudges tainted the lustrous fabric. The lineage markings above her eyes now shown prominently. Her temporary facial tattoos had faded, and only a faint outline remained. The asari officer led her inside and pushed a few buttons on the holo-panel. Liara sighed as the elevator began its ascent. Now there would be no possibility of concealing her identity from the public.

Liara was shaken from her thoughts as she felt the officer unlock the magnetic restraints around her hands. Once they were removed, the officer disengaged the disruption collar as well. Liara gasped and felt her knees quake as the incessant spinal tingling finally ended. She leaned against the elevator wall to steady herself as a wave of both dizziness and relief swept over her. The officer wrapped an arm around Liara's waist to help support the faltering asari maiden.

"It's quite a rush isn't it, doctor?" the officer asked as Liara regained her footing.

"Yes it is," Liara answered. "But why have you freed me?"

"I was ordered to," the officer said with a shrug. "We're going up on the roof. Maybe the captain will have some answers."

The elevator slowed to a halt and the two occupants stepped out onto the roof. It apparently doubled as the station's landing pad. Several menacing, angular Mantis Gunships and a large cylindrical prisoner transport were docked here. Some of the docking spaces were empty, meaning that there was a good chance that at least a few gunships were kept out on patrol. Obviously, the Terminus System worlds warranted more heavily equipped security forces than most Council Space planets. Just the presence of the gunships would make most criminals think twice about trying anything here.

As they continued past the docked vehicles, Liara noticed a black X3M skycar squeezed in between two of the gunships. Two asari waited near the small vehicle. One was wearing the uniform of an Illium police officer; the other wore simple business attire. The former stepped forward to greet them. She didn't recognize the uniformed asari, but she definitely knew the second. It was Nyxeris, Murtlan's secretary.

"Liara T'Soni," the uniformed asari began. "I am Captain Salkea, Illium Law Enforcement. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, doctor. But you've created one hell of a mess. "

"I understand, Captain," Liara replied timidly.

"No, you really don't." the frustrated captain retorted. "First one of the foremost asari heroines in the galaxy shows up on Illium in disguise, bribes her way past a DNA scanner, impersonates a consort acolyte, infiltrates the offices of a highly placed Shadow Broker operative... I could go on, but I'm sure you're familiar with the rest. If I didn't see you standing in front of me in that ridiculous outfit, I would never have believed the story myself."

"Please, Captain," Nyxeris calmly chimed in. "You know Liara didn't kill Murtlan. The security archives were very clear."

"I'm aware of that," Salkea affirmed. "Technically I could still charge you with bribery, or reckless endangerment, but my superiors just want this whole mess to go away. I'd still like to get my hands on the idiot that leaked this story to the media. Goddess, I've had to post armed guards outside to keep the damn protesters from overrunning the station."

"Protesters?" Liara asked.

The captain sighed, "I'm sure there was more to this, but I doubt I'll ever find out what. And I'm too tired to care anymore. I've been instructed by my bosses to release you immediately and without asking questions." Salkea began walking toward the elevator, with the other officer in tow. "Enjoy your stay on Illium, doctor. Please try to stay out of trouble from now on."

"Thank you, Captain." Nyxeris called after her. "Your cooperation is appreciated."

"Whatever. Just go, please!" Salkea practically begged them as she opened the elevator. "I'm going home. Goddess, I need a drink."

Once the captain had left, Liara turned a questioning gaze toward Nyxeris. The secretary simply smiled in return before turning to the skycar. She punched in the security code and the car doors lifted open with a soft hiss.

Nyxeris turned back to Liara. "I'm sure you have many questions, Dr. T'Soni. We can discus it on the way to your hotel. No doubt you wish to freshen up and change into some different clothes after spending all day in a cell."

Liara looked at her with suspicion. "I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. How do you know the location of my hotel?"

"I trade in information, doctor." Nyxeris answered calmly. "Your questions will be answered, but we shouldn't discuss them here. Security was temporarily disabled so you could leave without incident, but we must leave before the roof's surveillance system comes back online. I can offer this to you as a gesture of good faith."

Nyxeris reached into the skycar and retrieved a handbag from beneath the driver's seat. Liara immediately recognized it as her own. Nyxeris handed her the bag. Upon examination, the bag seemed to possess everything it contained when Liara had left it in the safe at her hotel room. Some credit chits, a few packs of medi-gel, some omni-gel, and of course, her pistol. She performed a quick functions check and made certain it was still loaded. Once she was satisfied that the pistol hadn't been tampered with, she collapsed the weapon and placed it back inside her handbag.

"Very well" Liara agreed. "I will accompany you. However, I still do not trust you."

"A wise precaution." Nyxeris replied. "From what I understand, you don't require weapons to defend yourself anyway."

"No." Liara affirmed. "But they help."

"We have less than a minute." Nyxeris climbed inside the car. "We need to leave now!"

Liara sat in the front passenger seat of the skycar and Nyxeris took her place in the driver's seat. The skycar doors hissed as they swung shut and the vehicle began to ascend vertically. As soon as they cleared the roofs of the docked gunships, Nyxeris engaged the forward thrusters. The skycar accelerated away from the station, narrowly missing the top of one of the docked gunships. Nyxeris pulled onto one of the busy skyways and reduced their speed. Liara could see her relax as they entered the flow of traffic.

"Now, you said you would answer my questions," Liara leaned back in her seat. "First I want to know what the captain was talking about."

"Yes. Well, I suppose I should start with what happened after your arrest." Nyxeris began. "It's no secret that law enforcement officials on Illium are extremely cautious when dealing with any matters related to the Shadow Broker. So when the detectives arrived to investigate Murtlan's office, they conveniently overlooked the office's computer terminals and optical storage disks."

"So, Illium's police are willing to overlook evidence at a crime scene to avoid crossing the Shadow Broker?" Liara asked.

"It happens all the time in the Terminus Systems, Dr. T'Soni." Nyxeris answered. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Citadel Space isn't immune to the Shadow Broker's influence either."

"Yes, I have experienced it first hand." Liara thought back to Dr. Delinea and how she had been willing to drug her patients to obtain information for the Shadow Broker.

"Well, this time corruption has worked in our favor." Nyxeris continued. "I managed to transcribe some files to an OSD from Murtlan's computer before the police arrived. Before they could question me, I sent the data along with a message to Matriarch Trellani. She's one of Illium's most respected and politically powerful matriarchs."

"What information did the OSD contain?" Liara asked.

"It was a file containing the name and location of her pureblood daughter." Nyxeris answered. "Her outspokenness that asari should exclusively reproduce with other species has gained her high political standing, but it has also gained her enemies, as well. Some of those enemies have been linked with Illium's police and security forces. If that data were to become public, it could be potentially devastating to her. She pays the Shadow Broker to keep her daughter's parentage a secret. Apparently, the daughter doesn't even know who her real mother is."

Being a pureblood herself, Liara knew what it was like to be ostracized because of one's parentage. Ever since they first encountered other races, Asari had believed in gaining insight into other sapient species. It was also believed that by mating with those species, the resulting offspring advanced the evolution of the asari race. However, reproducing with another asari was believed to have a weakening effect on their species as a whole. As a result, the term pureblood had become an insult to those whose parents had both been asari. At least Benezia had never denied that Liara's second parent had also been asari. However, she had still kept her partner's identity a secret, even from Liara.

"So you threatened to release the data to the public if I wasn't freed?" Liara asked.

"No, that would destroy the potential for any future business between the Shadow Broker and Matriarch Trellani," Nyxeris explained. "The Shadow Broker would have me assassinated for such a blatant act of defiance. I told the Matriarch that you had a copy of the data from when you searched through the files on Murtlan's computer. I also told her that you would fully cooperate with the police and turn over any data in your possession to help prove your innocence."

"But I only saw the files for a few minutes," Liara said in disbelief. "There were thousands of different names, how would I have happened across one file. The Matriarch would have contacted the police to confirm if I had downloaded any data to my omni-tool."

"I told her you used a graybox to record the data." Nyxeris answered with pride.

"A graybox?" Liara asked

"It's a neural implant that records memories, but they can also be used store data." Nyxeris answered. "They're rare enough that most police aren't even aware of their existence. They're also nearly impossible to detect . Even when a sophisticated scanner is used, its operator still needs know of the graybox's existence."

"I see." Liara replied thoughtfully. "So how did the Matriarch convince the police to let me go?"

"She has many friends among Illium's government officials. She used them to convince Illium Law Enforcement that holding the famous Liara T'Soni without charges wouldn't sit well with the general public. They secured your release despite Captain Salkea's protests that as a witness you should at least be questioned." Nyxeris answered. "I admit it sounds ridiculously simple, but no one would directly question the matriarch's judgment."

"I would have been released eventually," Liara protested. "There must be some reason you went to such great lengths to get me out early."

"Those who cross the Shadow Broker have an unusually high rate of jail cell suicide. If you know what I mean." Nyxeris explained. "If you had spent the night at the station, there is a more than fair chance that you wouldn't wake up tomorrow."

"Then I am in your debt." Liara shifted uncomfortably. The possibility of the Shadow Broker taking revenge while she was helplessly confined was a possibility that she had considered. "Why are you helping me, Nyxeris?"

Nyxeris exited the skyway and reduced their speed before replying, "Remember when I said that I owed you?" Liara nodded her reply. "I was Murtlan's indentured servant. You saved me from five years of slavery under that batarian bastard."

Liara looked at her in surprise, "How did that happen?"

Nyxeris sighed before answering, "I used to be an information broker with a respectable client list, and I would routinely trade information with Shadow Broker agents. Then about a month ago, I sold information on the location of a Blue Suns mining camp inside Citadel Space. In turn the Broker sold the information to the turian military. The turian squad sent to secure the camp walked right into a thresher maw's nest. There were no survivors. It turned out the information had been doctored by the Blue Sun's to mask the camp's true location."

"So the Shadow Broker blamed you?" Liara asked.

Nyxeris nodded, "I offered to refund his money, but he had already paid reparations to the turians for selling them faulty intel. The Shadow Broker does not tolerate such embarrassments. When I couldn't compensate his losses, Murtlan was sent to force me into an indentured service contract to pay off my debts."

"Won't the shadow Broker just replace Murtlan and have you serve his new agent?" Liara inquired.

"Legally, I signed on to serve Murtlan, not the Shadow Broker." Nyxeris said with a smile. "With him dead, the contract is dissolved. I doubt the Broker would bother with me anymore. He has bigger concerns after losing his lead contact on Illium."

Liara gazed out at the vast city below and around them. She recognized the familiar edifice of her hotel, now only a few kilometers distant. She turned back to Nyxeris and asked, "So what do you intend to do now?"

"I intend to honor my promise, and help you find the information which brought you to Illium. After that, I'm not really sure. I'm just grateful that I have the freedom to choose my own path again."

"Thank you, Nyxeris." Liara replied before asking, "I suppose word of my capture must have spread to the public despite Matriarch Trellani's efforts."

Nyxeris looked at her quizzically before realizing what Liara meant, "Oh, you mean the protesters?" Nyxeris let out a chuckle as they descended toward the round, white parking dome near the base of the hotel. "They found out from a much more creative source."

"What do you mean?"

"If you wish, I can bring you to see her once you've had a chance to change." Nyxeris said with a smile.

* * *

Liara wasn't exactly surprised when Nyxeris stopped near the Eternity bar. Matriarch Aethyta was the only other person on Illium who might help her. Liara wondered what the bartender had said or done that would cause people to protest her incarceration. She had avoided checking the news or the searching the extranet during her short time at the hotel. She figured it would be more interesting and accurate to let the matriarch tell the story.

"The police will let us back in the office tomorrow morning." Nyxeris explained as Liara exited the vehicle.

"Very well," Liara answered as she removed the now spotless acolyte dress from the back seat of the skycar. "You are certain you do not wish to join me?"

"Thank you, but no," Nyxeris politely refused. "It's been an exhausting day for me. Right now, nothing sounds better than a good-night's sleep."

"Alright, then I will meet you tomorrow at the office."

"Goodnight, doctor." Nyxeris nodded as she closed the skycar doors and lifted off.

Liara watched the X3M fly out of sight before she turned her attention upwards to the office overlooking the trade floor. The broken window was still visible in the twilight. As she approached, she could see an officer guarding the stairway leading to the office as well as a holographic police-line blocking the entrance. She wanted nothing more than to search through the files on Murtlan's console, but it was apparent she couldn't do anything about that until tomorrow. Hopefully, Nyxeris had been right about the police not disturbing the data.

She approached the glowing sign of the Eternity bar. She passed only a handful of people as she made her way up the stairs to the bar. It must have been a slow night. With luck, that would mean there were fewer people around to recognize and subsequently hound her. The doors to the bar opened as she approached. She was relieved to see only seven customers inside. Aethyta could be seen in her usual place behind the bar. Liara went straight up to the bar and deposited the acolyte dress in front of the matriarch.

"This was helpful to me after all." Liara said with a smile. "Thank you, Aethyta."

"Welcome back, babe." Aethyta beamed. "Looks like they kicked you out of jail early after all."

"I heard you are to thank for that," Liara said as she sat on one of the bar stools.

"Oh, I didn't do much," Aethyta pulled a glass and a cylinder of elasa from beneath the bar and set the glass in front of Liara. She opened the cylinder and poured the drink for the maiden "Here, have one on me."

"Thanks again." Liara took a sip of the strong-tasting asari liquor and tried not to cringe as it burned all the way down. "Hmm yes, just as refreshing as the last time."

Aethyta laughed, "Sorry, it's an acquired taste."

"You mean burn." Liara smiled. "So I am curious why protesters would care enough to line up outside police stations for my benefit."

"I may have let a few things slip to the press about you and your mission." Aethyta said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What?" Liara exclaimed in surprise. "But I didn't tell you what I..."

"Don't worry," Aethyta laid a calming hand on the young maiden's arm. "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet, the story has been all over the news."

"What story?" Liara was allowing some of her anger to show now.

"After you were taken by the cops, there were reporters running all over the place." Aethyta began. "I got in touch with Nyxeris, and she told me what had happened to you. She seemed worried that the Broker's agents would murder you while you were stuck in jail. I knew that public exposure would help keep you safe until Nyxeris got you out of there. So I went out to the reporters and gave them a story I knew would set a few people off."

"Oh Goddess," Liara buried her face in her hands. "What did you tell them, matriarch?"

Aethyta smiled at her reaction. It was obvious the matriarch was enjoying this. "I knew about the piece of Shepard's armor in Murtlan's office. He used to come in here and brag about it when he got too drunk. Said if anyone doubted his claim he could prove it by the blood stains that still covered it."

Liara winced as she remembered the blood on the armor, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's obvious that you have feelings for Shepard. Otherwise you wouldn't have crossed the galaxy just to keep his body away from the Blue Suns or whoever." Liara felt herself begin to blush. "I told the reporters that you had heard Murtlan was keeping a piece of your lover's blood stained armor as a trophy."

Liara nearly choked on her drink. "I was not Shepard's lover! I would never pretend to be! How could you make up something so outrageous?"

The bartender continued on as if she hadn't heard, "I fed them a story about how you had disguised yourself as a consort acolyte and bravely gone to face Murtlan alone. Then you managed to convince his own bodyguards to turn against him and they shot him dead."

"I doubt they would believe any of that." Liara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, the media will take anything and blow it out of proportion." Aethyta said with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, you grabbed the piece of Shepard's broken armor and tried to escape, but the police were already waiting for you. Of course you're a hero and would never start a fight with the police, so you cooperated and went along with them peacefully. That part was shown on the news. It was obvious from security footage that you lay down on the ground without offering any resistance even when the officers roughly slapped the restraints on you. Apparently, the armor you carried out could be clearly seen, as were your tattoos, and several experts confirmed that the dress you wore was unmistakably that of a consort acolyte."

"This is unbelievable." Liara shook her head in disbelief. "I think I will need another drink to hear the rest."

Aethyta obliged by filling the young maiden's glass. "Everyone went crazy after that. People demanded your release. Some even stood vigil outside the station where their hero was being unjustly held. All because she loved Shepard so much that she wouldn't allow his blood stained armor be flaunted as a trophy."

"You're insane... uh, I apologize, matriarch." Liara stammered. She was beginning to feel the effects of the elasa. "But I will be swarmed with throngs of people tomorrow!"

"Aethyta, have you seen my... By the Goddess, you're Liara T'Soni!" an excited voice blurted from behind her. Liara cringed and slowly turned to face the voice's owner. She was surprised to see the face of Olayne, the asari dancer who had loaned the acolyte dress to Aethyta. "You're returning my dress! I couldn't believe it when I saw you wearing it on the news. It's such an honor to help you with your mission." The asari caught herself, "I'm sorry. You have suffered a terrible loss. I shouldn't have acted so foolishly."

"It is alright." Liara handed her the dress. "Thank you for the use of this. It was a great help to me."

"I'm very pleased to hear it." Olayne accepted the dress with a warm smile. "I hope I'm not intruding by asking this, but may I join you for a moment."

"Go ahead, Olayne," Aethyta answered for Liara. "I see a few customers that need my help."

"Wait, Aethyta." Liara practically squeaked, begging the matriarch not to abandon her to a stranger in her drunken state.

Aethyta paused, "Oh right." she refilled Liara's glass and left the drink cylinder behind with an extra glass. "There you go."

Liara let out an exasperated sigh. The matriarch was probably laughing hysterically inside. She turned to face her guest. Olayne was strikingly beautiful by anyone's standard. She had radiant sapphire blue skin with sparkling indigo eyes to match. She was clad in a standard dancer's outfit that had bare patches in all the right places to show off just enough of her toned dancer's physique and leave little else to the imagination. Most people would be flattered to catch her attention, but Liara could only feel discomfort.

"Aethyta is so funny," Olayne broke the silence. "Though she gets so angry at customers sometimes. It's strange to see a matriarch tending bar, don't you think?"

"Yes," Liara's voice was abrupt and hollow as she took another sip of her drink.

"Do you wish to be alone?" Olayne asked sincerely. "I realize the matriarch didn't give you a chance to answer."

"That was rude of me. I did not mean to..." Liara said apologetically. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. It has been a confusing day for me. I am afraid I would make very poor company for you."

"I understand." Olayne spoke kindly. Liara could tell the asari dancer was disappointed. "I will not disturb you further."

"Wait! I will be staying on Illium for a while," Liara offered. "I will return later and we can speak then... if you don't mind."

Olayne flashed her a disarming smile, "I look forward to it. Until then, Liara T'Soni."

Liara thanked Olayne and watched the dancer as she gracefully retreated. The asari had only wished to have a friendly conversation, and Liara had thrown it back in her face. It had been a mistake coming here and drinking. It was time for her to leave. She felt herself sway and the room seemed to spin as she stood. She immediately regretted finishing that third glass of elasa. The long day's stress, confusion, lack of food, and too much alcohol had all taken their toll on her. Liara felt herself slipping to the floor. The last thing she saw was a biotic field shimmering around her before the world faded into inky blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Liara sprinted for the Mako. Each footfall reverberated throughout her body as she fled across the grassy landscape between her and the awaiting armored vehicle. The rest of the team was already at the vehicle and had received her warning about this planet's inhabitants. They were firing its mass accelerator cannon and machine gun at the horde of enemies following close behind her. An explosion a few dozen meters away caused her to stumble, but she recovered and continued to race on as the terror of the creatures gaining on her drove her forward.

The tip they had received about Cerberus's experiments had led them to this planet. The distress call from the colonists had been sent too late. All inhabitants of the civilian structures and the research base had been transformed. The so-called dragon's teeth they had observed scattered outside the structures hadn't left much room for the hope of finding anyone alive. The only thing they could do to help the colony now was to put the deformed creatures down.

_"Husk closing on you!"_ she heard Lieutenant Alenko's voice squawk from her suit radio. _"Too close for fire support!"_

Liara continued running as she twisted her body to take aim with her pistol at the closing husk. She trained the weapon on the husks legs. Judging from past experience, it would be easier for her to slow the creature down and allow the lieutenant to finish it with the Mako's guns than to try killing it herself. She fired as quickly as she could pull the trigger to ensure a few hits on the creature's legs. The creature screamed as its legs were effectively shredded by the pistol's modified rounds. The husk did an uncontrolled somersault before crashing to the ground.

"Help me!" a familiar voice pleaded from behind her.

Liara halted her retreat as she spun around in horror. Husks were called husks because the person it used to be was dead. The body's tissue was simply reanimated to serve the Geth and Reapers as expendable shock troops. The husk crawled toward her, clawing its way forward with its hands and arms. The creature's legs leaked a trail of dark fluid, staining the green grass as they dragged uselessly behind. She took a cautious step back as the creature neared her. This could be some kind of new trick devised by the Reapers. As the husk came nearer, it looked up at her with what could only be described as a forlorn expression. She couldn't help but feel pity for the creature. It had been human, once. This pioneer had risked everything to cross the galaxy in order to build a better life, only to be betrayed by its own people.

_"Liara, what the hell are you doing?"_ Kaidan's voice yelled from her radio. Liara held her hand up, signaling the lieutenant to wait.

"Who are you?" Liara asked the struggling creature.

"You know me." the husk answered with a sharp, hissing metallic voice as it stopped a few meters from her. "You knew what Cerberus was; what they would do. Why?"

Tears began to cloud her vision as she answered, "Cerberus was your only hope, Shepard. I never intended..." her legs buckled and she sank to her knees. She crawled toward him, her sobs begging the husk for forgiveness as she reached out to touch the destroyed face. As her fingers brushed the husk's cheek the creature glowed and burst into a wave of dark energy. The shock wave pushed back the fertile landscape of the planet, taking the husk, the mako, and the entire colony out of her reach. The bright day turned into a starless night. She found herself alone; sobbing in the dark.

Liara opened her eyes with a start. She was lying on her side, facing the window of her hotel room. It had been another dream, of course. She'd been having dreams most nights since the loss of Shepard. They had only gotten worse since she had turned his body over to Cerberus. Over and over she had told herself that it was the right thing to do; the only thing to do. However, the chance of Cerberus actually succeeding was slight. At best he would come back as a mindless monster, constructed to do the Illusive Man's bidding. But somehow, she had been convinced by Miranda Lawson that there was still hope for Shepard to recover.

She sat up and pulled the blankets away from herself. She rubbed her eyes and scanned the dimly lit room. Aethyta had obviously brought her back to the hotel. She and Nyxeris were the only people who knew where she was staying. She would have to thank the matriarch later. However, she would limit her drinking from now on. It had been irresponsible of her to imbibe so much alcohol last night. She had made herself vulnerable by letting herself get out of control. Liara stood up and was surprised to find that she didn't seem to be suffering any after effects from the elasa. At least her head would be clear when she began her search at the office today.

The door panel beeped, snapping Liara out of her drowsy, contemplative state. Someone was trying to get inside her room! The safe containing her pistol and kinetic barrier projector was on the opposite wall. She readied herself to unleash a biotic attack on the infiltrator. They wouldn't take her without a fight. She was struck speechless when a gorgeous asari clad in a full length bathrobe walked into view. The asari gasped when she caught sight of Liara enshrouded in the bluish glow of a dark energy field. Dumbfounded, the two of them stared at each other for several very long seconds.

"Olayne?" Liara finally managed to speak.

"Yes it's only me." the dancer squeaked in fear. "Please don't hurt me. I only wanted to help."

"What do you mean?" Liara relaxed and let the dark energy dissipate.

"Aethyta and I were worried when you passed out so suddenly," the frightened asari explained. "She told me it wasn't safe for you to be alone in such a state. That people might come after you if you were left alone."

"Why would you get involved?" Liara gazed at her intently. "Where is the matriarch?"

"Oh, she's in the next room." Olayne answered slowly. "We closed the bar a few minutes after you lost consciousness. Aethyta and I brought you back here. You probably don't remember, but we woke you up just long enough so I could help you up here. Aethyta arrived about a half-hour later."

"Why did you come separately?" Liara sat down on the bed.

Olayne flashed a smile and answered smoothly, "We wanted people to see the two of us going upstairs together. That way whoever is after you would know that you weren't spending the night alone. It might make them think twice about trying anything."

Liara's eyes went wide. "Wait! Did we...uh..."

Olayne smiled and stretched her arms over her head humming in mock satisfaction, "Hmm... you were absolutely amazing." Olayne instantly regretted teasing the young maiden when she saw her face turn pale. "Oh goddess! Liara, I was only joking. I just stayed with you to keep up appearances."

Liara breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the dancer, "I apologize for my reaction. I did not mean to imply that I found you in any sense repulsive. I just... Listen, I appreciate the efforts made by both of you, but I still do not understand why Aethyta would get herself even more involved with my mission."

"I think it had less to do with your mission and more to do with feeling responsible," Olayne answered with a smirk. "She was the one pouring you the drinks, after all. Though to be honest, you did pass out rather suddenly."

"I see." Liara stood up and moved to the room's wall safe. "I should thank her before I leave."

"You're going already?" Olayne frowned in disappointment. "I was hoping we could all have breakfast together."

"You and Aethyta have endangered yourselves enough on my account." Liara said as she opened the safe on her wall. "I do not want either of you involved any further. My mission is far too dangerous."

"You're so serious," Olayne giggled. "I only wanted to help out an asari hero that had too much to drink. I'm not trying to involve myself in your mission. Remember what I do for a living. Dancing for your enemies has very few tactical applications."

"What I used to do for a living had more to do with my enemies than I first realized." Liara smiled as she removed the handbag containing her pistol from the safe. "You should not underestimate yourself."

"Well, I guess I should be going, so you can get ready for whatever it is you do." Olayne removed her robe to reveal her dancing attire underneath. She carelessly tossed the robe onto the couch opposite the bed before turning to leave. "It was an honor to assist you, Liara. Feel free to stop by Eternity again sometime."

"Again, I am in your debt." Liara said with a slight bow of her head. "And Olayne?"

"Hmm?" the dancer halted her exit.

"Do not speak to anyone, other than Aethyta, about helping me," Liara warned. "It could put you in great danger."

"Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine, Liara." Olayne assured her with a smile before adding, "Oh, and don't bother trying to speak with the matriarch. I just came from her room. It seems she fell asleep. She was snoring loudly enough to scare off a krogan."

Liara shook her head and smirked, "What did I ever do to enlist the aid of such vigilant bodyguards?"

"You drink too much," Olayne laughed as she opened door. "Good luck, Liara. Promise you'll come visit us again before you go back to hopping around the galaxy."

"I will." Liara promised. "Goodbye, Olayne. Thank you."

* * *

To Liara's relief, there were no crowds awaiting her when her taxi arrived at the Nos Astra trade floor. Also, no one seemed to notice her as she made her way to Murtlan's office. The police line had been removed, but there were still two asari officers guarding the entrance to Murtlan's office. She also noticed that the broken window had already been replaced.

One of the officers stepped forward as she approached. "Liara T'Soni, it's an honor to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you, officer," Liara responded with a slight nod.

The officer continued, "Your assistant is waiting for you inside." She turned to her associate, "Alright, we're done here."

"The police have finished with their investigation?" Liara asked in surprise.

"I guess so," the second officer acknowledged. "Our orders were to wait and confirm your arrival, then report back to the station immediately."

"I see." Liara thought for a moment before asking, "May I ask a favor of you, officers?"

The officers each glanced at the other for a moment before the first responded, "We would be more than happy to help, ma'am."

"Tell your superiors I would be grateful if they would return the shard of armor that was taken from me yesterday."

"So the stories were true!" the second officer said in awe.

Liara shook her head slightly. "Please, just give them the message."

"Absolutely, ma'am." the first officer turned to the second. "Alright, let's get going. The captain is waiting for us. Goodbye, Liara."

"Goodbye, officers. Take care." Liara said after them as they left.

Nyxeris was awaiting her at the desk just outside the office door. She stood and greeted Liara with a bow as the young maiden reached the top of the stairs. "Good morning, Liara. Are you feeling better this morning?"

"So you have heard what happened at Eternity last night?" Liara asked in surprise.

"There is little that happens to Illium's VIPs which escapes the notice of our network." Nyxeris smiled. "I also understand one of the bar's dancers accompanied you to your hotel. The same dancer who gave you the acolyte dress, I understand."

Liara shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose I should be impressed. How many people know of this? I was hoping to keep her involvement a secret."

"There is no need for concern," Nyxeris assured her. "Just the receptionist at the front desk and a few hotel security personnel noticed you. They've already been paid for providing us with the information. That should keep them quiet, since they believe I'm still working for the Broker."

"I suppose the Shadow Broker would be displeased if they volunteered the information to someone else after he has already paid them for it." Liara thought out loud.

"Very impressive," Nyxeris complemented as she walked out from behind her desk. "You're correct. The information he paid for would be worthless if he allowed his sources to release the data to other parties. Once he pays for information, it becomes his."

"And if someone sells him information, then turns around to sell or volunteer it to someone else..." Liara began.

"They would be stealing from him." Nyxeris finished for her. "Those who betray him don't usually live for long. If they go into hiding, the retribution is carried out against family, friends, or associates of the perpetrator."

Liara suppressed a shudder as memories of Dr. Delinea ran through her mind. She had been right about the doctor's apparent suicide. Delinea had sacrificed herself rather than have the Broker harm someone dear to her. It also proved that the Shadow Broker was willing to sacrifice his agents to keep his information safe.

"Are you certain you wish to help me?" Liara asked. "I need to do this, but you can still walk away."

"Actually, I'll probably be safer here with you than anywhere else," Nyxeris said evenly. "You're one of the Heroes of the Citadel. That makes it extremely difficult for the Shadow Broker to move against you, or have you assassinated without serious political ramifications."

"That does not provide me much comfort." Liara was eager to change the subject and went to open the office door. "I should begin looking over the data. Too much time has already been lost."

"Of course, ma'am."

The cleaning and repair crews had done a remarkable job of restoring Murtlan's office. The black desk remained, as did the bar. Several of the display cases had been removed as well as the couch along the opposite wall. They had probably been disposed of after the police had completed their forensic scans. The wall panels that Murtlan and his guards riddled with bullets had been replaced. The new window sections she had noticed before were currently set to be transparent, allowing her to view the glinting spires of the Nos Astra skyline.

Liara went to the window and pressed the switch Murtlan had used to change the windows to opaque. She would have made a prime target, sitting with her back to the huge window, for all to see. She realized it was a silly precaution. A sniper with a quantum sensitive scope would been able to see her by detecting the invisible light passing through the empty spaces inside atoms making up the material of the window itself. The scopes could distinguish her silhouette from other materials in the room by picking up on variations in her body's heat and electrtic field. She would be better off relying on her personal kinetic barrier projector to deflect an incoming shot. Still, switching the window to its opaque state gave her some comfort. At least it would make it more difficult. Quantum scopes had a greatly reduced effective range than standard visible light optics.

Slowly, she crept around the desk and took a seat in the chair behind it. As she powered on the computer console, she glanced down at the floor. Just over a day ago, Murtlan's body had been lying in that very spot. The floor had been professionally cleaned and there were no blood stains visible. But what disturbed her most was the lack of emotion she felt for what had happened to the batarian. She hadn't killed him herself, but she had indirectly been the cause of his death. She realized she should have at least felt guilty or uncomfortable. But no matter how she tried to deny it, she realized that she simply wasn't bothered by what had happened. Liara sat up and squared her shoulders, focusing on the holographic interface of the console. Sifting through the data would help keep her mind off it. Finding out what happened to Feron was more important right now.

The first thing Liara noticed was that the computer had been disconnected from the Shadow Broker's network. Undoubtedly, Nyxeris had severed the link in order to prevent one of the Broker's agents from destroying the data by way of an outside terminal. Liara would have to thank her again for her assistance. It was still unclear what Nyxeris's future plans were, but so far, Murtlan's former secretary was proving herself invaluable. If she were truly willing to stay and help Liara in her search, she could be useful, especially if Liara had to stay on Illium for a while.

Liara spent the next few hours entering search parameters into the database. Feron, Murtlan, Commander Shepard, Liara T'Soni, and Collectors were all examined and cross-referenced to narrow her search as much as possible. Unfortunately, there was very little relevant information available. There were files on what had happened on Alingon. Mostly about how she and Feron had thwarted their attempt to hand over Shepard to the Collectors. The only data specifically mentioning Feron was that he had been captured by Tazzik and thrown into a holding cell. His condition was briefly mentioned as critical, and he was not expected to last through the night. Try as she might, Liara could find nothing about what had happened to him after her escape. Any further related data had been about her destruction of Shepard's body on Omega.

Liara felt her heart sink. Her last sight of Feron had been of his struggle with Tazzik. She could still remember the fight as if it had happened yesterday. His eyes had been full of fear and there was blood running down his face, but he continued to hold his ground. Feron had known that he was no match for the salarian, but his actions had bought her the time she needed to escape the base with Shepard's body.

Now it seemed likely that he had died inside his cell. And his captors hadn't even found his demise worthy of mention. Of course, the lack of information could mean that he was still alive, and the Shadow Broker had covered up his whereabouts. But Liara couldn't think of any plausible reason the Broker would bother keeping Feron alive.

She had hit a dead end. She would need to go back and reexamine the data before... _"Liara?"_

Liara jumped as Nyxeris's voice startled her out of deep thought. A _"talk"_ icon flashed abruptly onto the holographic screen, prompting her to respond. She touched the icon and it changed to read _"open."_

"Yes, what is it?"

_"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but there is someone waiting to speak with you."_

"Who is it, and what do they need from me?" As Liara spoke her hand went into the handbag next to the desk. She pulled out her pistol and it promptly expanded to fit in her hand.

_"Her name is Lanteia. She has dealt with Murtlan in the past and has some questions for you." _

Liara set the pistol in her lap and entered the name into the computer console. She quickly glanced over the data on the woman. She then retrieved her weapon and trained it on the door from beneath her desk before responding calmly, "Thank you, Nyxeris. Send her in."

The door opened to reveal a purple-skinned asari in dark clothing. She walked with a calm, professional demeanor and nodded to Liara in greeting as she entered the office. She stopped a few meters back from the desk and smiled knowingly.

"It is good to meet you Dr. T'Soni." the asari began. "You needn't bother with the weapon. There is no reason for you to be alarmed. I simply want to ask you a few questions."

Liara was surprised at the asari's forthrightness. She lifted the pistol and set it on her desk, keeping the weapon within easy reach as she gestured for Lanteia to sit down. "What do you need from me, Lanteia?"

"As your assistant told you, I'm an information broker and have had business dealings with Murtlan." Lanteia leaned back in the chair and continued casually, "I and several of my associates simply wish to know what your intentions are here on Illium."

"I have my own reasons for being here." Liara answered promptly. "There is no reason you or your associates should fear me." Liara caught herself and quickly added clumsily, "Unless you get in my way."

Lanteia gazed at her intently for a moment before responding, "None of us want to oppose you, doctor. Allow me to speak plainly. We simply wish to know if you are willing to do business with us."

"What do you mean?" Liara squinted as she tried to guess what the woman meant.

"You have a great amount of information in your possession." Lanteia gestured to the desk's console. "Information channeled from the rest of Illium directly to Murtlan and subsequently to the Shadow Broker himself. Needless to say, the data in your possession would be very profitable for us. I and many other independent information brokers on Illium are willing to make a joint offering for the information in your possession."

"What sort of offering?" Liara said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Money of course." Lanteia said evenly. "You stand to make a large profit yourself, Liara."

Liara stared at the holographic screen on her desk as she considered the asari's proposal. Credits were the one thing she was not short of after inheriting Benezia's estate. "How will you dispense the information if I agree to do this?"

"Each individual will pay you an equal sum of credits," Lanteia explained. "We will then randomly distribute even amounts of data among the various participants. That way everyone will have a chance at receiving the most valuable pieces of information."

"Somewhat like a lottery." Liara responded.

"Essentially, yes." Lanteia said with a grin as she stood to leave. "We have agreed to give you until tomorrow to consider our proposal. If you decide to keep the data for yourself, none of us will move against you. But I can't say the same for the Shadow Broker. He will want to retrieve his data, and he is far less pleasant to deal with."

"If you wish, I can give you my answer now," Liara said to the departing asari.

"Oh?" Lanteia's tone remained casual as she turned back to Liara.

"You and your associates may have the data at no charge," Liara answered.

Lanteia blinked and stared at the young maiden in disbelief. "Then what do you want in return?"

"Your cooperation," Liara answered evenly. "I am certain all of you do a great deal of business with the Shadow Broker."

"You want us to stop?" Lanteia almost scoffed at the idea.

"No, I want you to continue dealing with him as you always have," Liara leaned forward and grinned. "But I want to review all data before you send it to him."

Lanteia laughed before she saw the serious expression on the maiden's face. "You don't mean..."

"Yes," Liara answered. "But instead of sending a copy to be reviewed by Murtlan, you will send it to me. I will pay a set amount for each piece of information sent. Business will continue on as it always has, only this time you will be paid twice for any information sent to the Shadow Broker."

"If we agree and he found out what we were doing..." Lanteia said with a dismissive wave. "I think you can guess what he'd do to us."

"Then he would lose all of his information sources on this planet." Liara answered. "Besides, you could always say that I misled you into believing I was his replacement for Murtlan."

"I doubt he would believe that," Lanteia laughed. "But at the same time, he wouldn't risk the embarrassment of admitting to a leak in his organization. His reputation would be ruined."

"Will the others agree to my proposal then?" Liara asked.

"Extra profit for the same amount of work?" Lanteia answered and opened the door to exit the office. "I'll bring your offer to them. I'm sure they'll all give it serious consideration."

Liara stared down at her desk after the information broker had departed. She didn't know if what she had just proposed was a good idea or even if it would be accepted by Illium's information brokers, but it could be her only means to obtain information she would need to find out what happened to Feron. The possibility gave her new hope, but she couldn't help but feel afraid of what she might find out. For now however, she would continue to examine Murtlan's data. It could still contain something she had overlooked.


	15. Chapter 15

**The End and the Beginning**

**Mass Effect and all related characters are owned by Bioware**

**Chapter 15**

Liara held her breath as she fought to maintain focus. This was it. It would work this time. All she had to do was adjust to the field output as she shifted her... The fingers on her right hand were beginning to tremble violently. No! She needed to ignore that. It was a normal physiological response when one was adapting to... The fingers on her left hand began to shake, as well. Just as they had the previous eight times before the field had...

'Damn it!' She cursed herself mentally as she felt her biotic field dissipate.

The rush she experienced was all too familiar as Illium's gravity reclaimed the asari maiden and pulled her downward. The icy slap of cold water was equally unwelcome as she plunged feet-first into the training pool of the facility. Liara allowed herself to sink a few meters as she paused to exhale in frustration. She watched the resulting bubbles float upwards for a moment before kicking her legs to follow their path. As her head broke through the surface, she was still amazed at how much warmer the surrounding air felt than the frigid water of the pool. She turned her attention to the far corner of the pool, and began swimming with slow even strokes toward its ladder. Her instructor was there, waiting for her.

"Believe it or not, you are improving." the asari gave her an encouraging smile. "You're keeping the field up for several seconds longer than you did a week ago."

"My focus remains insufficient," Liara said flatly as she reached the ladder and weakly climbed out of the pool. "I still need more practice."

"Yes, but that's enough for today," the instructor said as she handed Liara a large white towel. "You've already made nine attempts as well as completed your physical and weapons training for today. I would rather not have to explain to the owner how Liara T'soni collapsed from exhaustion while on my watch. Floating oneself is taxing, even for an experienced biotic. As I said before, it will take time."

"Very well," Liara resigned with a nod as she wrapped the towel around her shivering body. "At least I will have a break from falling repeatedly into freezing water."

The instructor laughed, "You could use the room equipped mass effect generators. I don't understand why you insist on using the pool. Especially while the heater is still broken."

"Nostalgia, I suppose." Liara smiled. "I frequently fell into my mother's pond while attempting to float as a child."

"I can just imagine that," the instructor laughed again as she turned to leave. "Well, as usual, it's been a pleasure, doctor. But my next client is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you next week."

"Thank you, Elana."

The instructor gave a final wave before disappearing through the pool area doors. Liara unwrapped herself from the towel and used it to dry herself as she slowly walked to one of the benches along the walls. Her legs were still unsteady after expending so much effort with her biotics. As she had done repeatedly over the past month, she had overtaxed herself when attempting the new ability.

Mastering a biotically-controlled descent wasn't easy. It was a far more complicated technique than a lift or throw; more than simply forming a dark energy field to lighten oneself. The difficult part was in slowly weakening the field until the desired rate of descent was reached, then maintaining the field long enough to reach the ground. The technique was further complicated by the need to constantly make subtle adjustments in the field to prevent her body from spinning out of control. Once the biotic ability's basic methods were learned, it still took years to perfect. Fortunately, Elana had been a great help, and far more patient than Liara had been with herself.

Liara finished drying herself before depositing the damp towel in the room's ionic laundry unit and made her way to the locker room. Keeping her biotic skills sharp had always been important to her as was maintaining her physical fitness. A list of habits Benezia had drilled into her. The time spent with Shepard had added marksmanship to that list. Asari didn't become obese the way most other species could, but their muscles would still atrophy from inactivity. So Liara had become a member of a small, but expensive biotic training facility. Asari commandos, or the occasional biotic mercenary with a large enough credit account, were the facility's typical customers.

As usual, the adjoining locker room was empty. This was typical, since she scheduled her training sessions for early in the morning. Liara waved hand across the DNA scanner to open her locker. Her clothing, and the handbag containing her pistol and personal items were inside. As expected, she found there were already several messages waiting on her omni-tool. She replaced the omni-tool inside the locker without checking them. Instead, she slipped out of her swimwear and headed toward the showers. These training sessions were a chance to take her mind off work for a few hours a week. And she could use any respite that she could get.

* * *

"Good morning, Liara," Nyxeris greeted her as she reached the top of the office stairs. "There are more data packets in your office awaiting your attention."

"Good morning, Nyxeris," Liara responded. "How was your date last night?"

Nyxeris smiled, "You knew about that? You're getting better at this. Now you're even spying on your own employees."

"It is my understanding that I should trust no one in this line of work," Liara said with a halfhearted grin.

"Including yourself, sometimes," Nyxeris nodded with amusement before returning to business. "By the way, someone left a message about five minutes before you arrived."

"I will take it in the office," Liara said as she unlocked her office door. "And you neglected to answer my question about last night."

"Let's just say I'm hoping to get done with work early today and leave it at that," Nyxeris said with a sly grin.

Liara smiled at her assistant before entering her office. At least Nyxeris was enjoying her new life after being freed from Murtlan's indentured service contract. Liara hardly had time for any kind of leisure herself. Her morning training sessions and the occasional visit to the Eternity bar were the only escapes she had. Somehow, it didn't seem right for her to be out enjoying herself when Feron could be held somewhere suffering for his role in recovering Shepard.

So far, her arrangement with Illium's information traders had been a success. As she had expected, not all of the traders had accepted her offer, but enough of them had agreed for her to build a respectable network of contacts in just a few months. She paid them fees for copies of any data they sent to the Shadow Broker. Once she had examined the data files herself, she would select the most profitable information, then contact and offer the data to its intended customer at a lower bid than the Shadow Broker. This allowed her to make a small profit while also causing harm to the Shadow Broker's operations. A fact that allowed her a small amount of gratification.

Liara sat down at the large black desk and activated her computer console. There were the usual data files from other information traders around Illium, along with a message tagged: "Illium Law Enforcement." Liara let out a long exasperated sigh. She had been pestering police officials to release Shepard's armor for nearly two months. Every time she had asked, the answer had always been the same: "Cannot release as item is currently being held as evidence in ongoing investigation." The answer could have been honest, but Liara had her suspicions that the police were keeping it for other purposes. Perhaps to spite her for getting away with what some considered the murder of a batarian businessman. Or they may be negotiating with Alliance or Citadel officials to return the armor for political reasons. Though Liara doubted such negotiations could escape her notice for this long. It was also possible that they finally decided to return it to her. Liara pushed away the thought and elected to play the message. A text-only message appeared on her console.

_Liara T'soni, _

_ There has been a complication with your request. Come alone and suitably prepared to commercial spaceport at Sundown. Go unveiled to loading bay two. I'll contact you there._

_ A friend._

Liara sat back and stared thoughtfully at the message. Her "request" was obviously Shepard's armor. She was to come "suitably prepared," meaning the unknown informant was expecting trouble. However, there were several commercial spaceports around Nos Astra. Perhaps "loading bay two" meant the spaceport was in district two of the city. Though there was another possibility. She stood from her desk, crossed the room, and opened her office door. Nyxeris looked up from her desk with a surprised expression. Liara glanced down the stairs to ensure they were alone.

"Nyxeris, do you know of any establishments in Nos Astra named Sundown?" Liara asked.

"Uh... Well, the only Sundown I know of is a disreputable bar in the lower reaches of the city," Nyxeris answered with an confused tone. "I wouldn't recommend the place to my worst enemy."

"Thank you, Nyxeris. As always your assistance has proven invaluable," Liara answered and closed her office door again before Nyxeris could respond.

Liara returned to her desk and began to search through her files for any information on the bar. She had noticed that the word "Sundown" had been emphasized. Whoever sent the message must be an asari that had grown up on Thessia or someone familiar enough with her native language to inscribe a double meaning to the word. She was surprised that she had managed to notice the subtlety.

She spent nearly a half hour searching through any data pertaining to the bar. To her disappointment, she found that the bar wasn't located near any spaceports. However, she did find that the establishment was well known to double as a recruitment center for the Blue Suns-the same mercenary band that had been hired by the Shadow Broker to deliver Shepard's body to the Collectors. The message must mean there was a connection between Blue Suns activities and Shepard's armor.

Liara sat forward in her chair and began examining the data she had received this morning from Illium's information brokers. They might contain intelligence on Blue Suns activities expected tonight. Everyone knew that the Blue Suns had legitimate security contracts all over Illium. So data on any of the gang's illicit dealings would prove valuable to the right person. Exactly the type of data the information brokers could sell to the Shadow Broker.

As expected, there were at least a dozen smuggling operations set to take place tonight. There was one that caught her attention. An Illium Law Enforcement officer was set to make an exchange at the commercial spaceport near the trade floor at 2100 hours, which was just after sundown.

Liara sat back in her chair. Now she knew where and when to meet her unknown messenger. She couldn't help but feel some pride for her decryption of the message. Admittedly, it hadn't been greatly difficult, but nevertheless she had enjoyed the search process.

* * *

Liara looked around the spaceport as she exited the X3M skycar she had ridden from the market district. There were fewer people around now that it was late in the day. The spaceport was actually a building with several tiers of docking bays stacked across its shining metal and glass surface. She paid the taxi fee and casually began follow the signs directing her to loading bay two.

The message had said for her to come "unveiled," which meant without a helmet or anything covering her face. Presumably, so her contact would be able to recognize her. However, she was concerned that without a helmet she would be more vulnerable if attacked. So she paced back and forth for a few moments with her helmet off, hoping whomever she was meeting would recognize her. After a few moments and feeling a bit silly, she donned her helmet and continued on toward the rendezvous.

She wore a set of newly purchased armor she had bought from a turian in the market district. The only set of armor she possessed was the suit Ambassador Udina had provided her for her mission with Chief Williams. That set of armor was of good quality but was too brightly colored and would draw unwanted attention from the people at the spaceport. So, she had bought a new set of armor with subdued shades of gray similar to the armor utilized by the private security forces ship captains would hire for protection. The armor was protective, but light, and offered her full range of motion so she could fully utilize her biotics if needed. She also carried her pistol on one hip and a new M-4 Shuriken submachine gun on the other. She had been training with submachine guns during her morning sessions and felt the extra firepower would be useful if the meeting turned violent.

After passing by several docked cargo ships and avoiding any large groups of people, she arrived at loading bay two. This bay was smaller than the first, but similar in design. She saw that smaller cargo ships and several shuttles berthed here rather than the large cargo vessels she had seen in the first bay. Liara began to enter the bay when she felt a hand grip her shoulder firmly. She spun around to face an intense-faced asari.

"Glad to see you got my message, doctor," the dark-skinned asari greeted her. "I wouldn't suggest going in there, I've been monitoring Blue Suns arrivals all day. I've counted fifty-seven, so far."

"Who are you?" Liara asked quietly.

"Officer Anaya, Ilium Law Enforcement," the asari answered as she released her grip on Liara's shoulder. "I've been tracking several pieces of evidence that were removed from the vault about a month ago."

"I recognize you," Liara nodded. "You were the officer who escorted me from my cell the day I was released."

"Yeah, that was me," Anaya said evenly as she lead Liara away from the loading bay's entrance. "The captain needed someone she could trust to escort you and not ask any questions."

"What evidence has gone missing?" Liara asked as they reentered the first loading bay.

"A few pieces from several different cases," Anaya answered. "Some unlicensed red sand, a large number of credit chits seized in an extortion case, a pistol from a case where a human suspect attempted to murder her asari lover... there are several others, but it looks like they were just meant to distract me from discovering what happened to the armor."

"The armor you took from me?" Liara asked as they stopped near the edge of loading bay one. "I could have assisted you in your investigation."

"I know, but my superiors wouldn't allow it," Anaya leaned back against the railing. "They thought you were too public a figure to keep the investigation discreet. I argued that you've been avoiding the public eye since your arrival on Illium, but they weren't willing to take the risk. Besides, the person I'm after was stupid. I didn't need a lot of outside help, until now."

"What do you mean?" Liara asked.

"Your investigation was closed," Anaya explained. "All the evidence had been filed away. If she hadn't stolen the other pieces to throw us off her trial, we would never have be aware she'd even stolen the armor until it was too late. Then I may never have been able to track her down. It's ironic, really."

"So what do you plan to do about recovering the armor?" Liara said as she gazed out at the Nos Astra skyline. "We cannot storm the loading bay and take it back from the mercenaries. If you intend to use stealth I am afraid I do not possess such skills."

"No. We just have to watch and wait," Anaya answered. "I have a team of officers on standby awaiting my signal. The Suns don't have the item yet. They're still waiting for the suspect officer to arrive. Just like us."

"So I take it the plan is to wait until you see her, and then stop her before she makes the exchange?" Liara asked.

"Sure. As long as she doesn't have an escort of Blue Suns mercs." Anaya answered. "If she does, we may have to arrest her after the exchange has been made. My superiors won't risk starting a firefight with the Blue Suns."

Liara stood up and turned to the officer. "We cannot allow her to complete this exchange under any circumstances!"

"Listen, I heard the story told over and over on the news," Anaya reassured her calmly. "I know how much Shepard meant to you. But it's just a piece of his broken armor. Someone probably wants it for a trophy they can show off to their friends. That's all Murtlan did with it. I admit it's sick and disgusting, but..."

"No! You understand nothing!" Liara angrily whispered to the officer. "The Blue Suns are not after the armor simply so some crime lord can add it to his trophy room."

Anaya crossed her arms and looked at her with curiosity, "Why then?"

"The blood," Liara's voice cracked as she fought to keep tears from forming in her eyes. "The armor was covered in Shepard's blood."

"So, what? Someone wants to clone Shepard?" There was no humor in the officer's voice.

"I do not know what they have planned," Liara paused and turned her gaze back to the skyline as she leaned against the guard rail. "Goddess, I don't want to know. I assume you have heard about the events that transpired on Omega?"

"Yeah. You destroyed Shepard's body, so the Blue Suns couldn't have it." Anaya said as she continued to keep her vigil.

"That is but a small part of my action's true purpose," Liara answered. "Someone wanted Shepard's body, and I made certain they would never have it. I thought that was the end of it, but now I see they will also settle for his blood. Or more precisely, his genetic material."

"Some kind of consolation prize?" Anaya asked. "Who wanted him in the first place?"

Liara wiped a hand across her eyes and gave a long sigh before answering, "I cannot tell you that."

"What? You can't just tell me part of the story and not finish!" Anaya nearly begged.

"It was a mistake to tell you this much." Liara responded. "I don't know why I told you. Maybe I was thinking out loud, or perhaps I simply needed to vent. However, I cannot tell you anything further. I am sorry."

"This could be crucial to my investigation," Anaya's tone began to express her frustration. "I could charge you with obstructing justice."

"You are investigating an officer who stole from your station's evidence vault," Liara spoke calmly now that she had gained some control over her emotions. "The Blue Suns intended use for the evidence is irrelevant to your case. They too are merely pawns and have no knowledge of the job's true purpose. To them it is simply a job. I doubt they even care beyond that."

"It's never that simple," Anaya argued.

"You do not realize how true that statement is." Liara said with a calm smile. "But I know I am right, at least about the Blue Suns."

"Fine," Anaya crossed her arms in defeat. "I'll just shut up and keep watch for her. You keep watch for any Blue Suns uniforms."

The next few minutes passed without either of them speaking. Liara kept turning her theory over in her head. Why would the Collectors be interested in Shepard's blood? Why did they want his body in the first place? At least she knew one thing: The Shadow Broker was still working with the Collectors, and still hiring the Blue Suns as muscle. That was enough reason for her to stop this deal.

Finally, Liara broke the silence by asking, "So, why did you want me along? I imagine you and the other officers are capable of handling this yourselves."

"The other officers and I are under orders not to start anything with the Blue Suns," Anaya explained. "It would be an embarrassment to the department if news that one of our own officers stole evidence went public. My superiors decided they want to keep this quiet."

"That makes no sense," Liara interjected. "I have been in the public spotlight for months. Having me here would just draw further attention."

"Actually, your fame is part of the problem," Anaya shifted uncomfortably. "But let me start at the beginning. Most of Illium's police force is relatively honest. At least, as honest as you can get on a commerce planet inside the Terminus Systems. But there are plenty of dirty cops on the force that give us a bad name. The police are trying to alter their public image, so to speak."

"So you thought bringing me along would be... beneficial to your image?" Liara crossed her arms in annoyance. "It sounds as if your superiors are attempting to mask corruption by using corruption. I do not wish to be involved in these... games."

"You're involved whether you like it or not," the officer said with a smile. "That news story about you recovering Shepard's armor from Murtlan is what started this whole mess. Your arrest, your early release, even your weekly requests that we return the armor to you have turned countless people against their own police departments. They're making us out to be the bad guys that are holding the armor just to spite you for beating the system, or some such nonsense. Did you know that there are even rumors that you're lodging your own silent protest by sitting in Murtlan's office... on the very spot that he died... until the police return Shepard's armor to you?"

Liara hung her head, "I have heard the rumors, but I had dismissed them as simple gossip. I had no idea. So your superiors ordered you to bring me along to help alleviate any public misgivings?"

"Actually, bringing you along was my idea," Anaya answered.

"What?" Liara asked in surprise.

"Wait!" Anaya held up a hand to silence her. "There she is!"

Liara turned toward the transit hub at the end of the loading bay. The two of them watched as an asari exited a X3M shuttle along with a turian and a krogan. Both the turian and krogan wore Blue Suns armor and carried assault rifles. The asari was carrying a sealed package and had a pistol clipped to her hip. The trio took a brief glance around the loading bay before they began walking toward the entrance to loading bay two.

Liara didn't like the situation. There was no cover between the enemy and herself. If things turned violent, they would have to rely on barriers and shields. She had no idea how proficient Anaya was with her biotics or how well she could handle a weapon. Hopefully, their backup team was close-by.

Anaya talked into her suit's radio, "Team two, suspect in sight. She has the package and escorts in tow. One turian and one krogan... Standing by."

Liara eyed the officer as the trio neared, "What is your plan, officer?"

"Well she has an armed escort," Anaya answered with a shrug. "I have my orders: Avoid any confrontation with the Blue Suns."

"We cannot allow them to leave!" Liara whispered angrily in protest. "Did you not hear anything I said?"

"Every word," Anaya said evenly. "But I can't do anything unless they shoot first. We arrest the suspect after the exchange has been made."

"Very well, stand there and do nothing," Liara said angrily. "I have no orders to hide behind!"

Liara began walking straight into the three criminals' path as they approached. A terrible rage burned inside her. An anger so intense she forgot that there were three armed people in front of her. All her mind could see was an image of Shepard's broken body with a shadowy figure standing over it, wringing its insect-like hands in delight. All her eyes could focus on was the gray bag carried by the thieving asari policewoman. The krogan was the first to notice her approach. He stopped and raised his assault rifle to threaten the oncoming figure. Liara halted five meters in front of the group.

"Stop!" the krogan ordered her. "Get out of the way asari! We're on Blue Suns' business."

"You cannot pass," Liara growled under her breath.

"What was that?" The turian asked as he raised his rifle as well.

"Give it back!" Liara said loudly enough for them to hear.

"This bitch is crazy," The krogan said to his companion as he took a step closer to Liara. "Get your blue ass out of our way, asari! Or I'll move it for you!"

"Better do as he says," the turian chimed in. "Don't want to make a krogan angry."

"Illium Law Enforcement," the asari flashed her credentials as she spoke. "You're interfering with police business, ma'am. Please, step aside."

"Give me Shepard's armor and you may all be on your way," the rage fogging Liara's mind had begun to lift.

The asari's eyes narrowed as she fumbled with the package, "How do you... Who are you?"

Liara looked the officer squarly in the eye as she answered, "My name is Liara."

The asari's dark-blue face took on a pallid shade of gray while the turian looked around nervously at his companions. Only the krogan remained unshaken as he returned Liara's glare. Liara noticed the corners of his mouth turn up in the krogan equivalent of a smile. If the krogan held any fear for her, he didn't show it.

"So this is the asari who's got everyone spooked?" the krogan laughed mockingly. "With one hand I could crush her skull."

The turian once again opted for negotiation, "Look, just let us go. No one has to..."

"Shut up!" the krogan barked.

"I-I have to get out of here!" the asari officer blurted in a panicked voice. She turned to flee, but the krogan reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"There's no way she's alone," the turian insisted. "If she knows about us then the police won't be far behind."

"Shut up, I said!" the krogan growled at his companions.

"No, the deal's off!" the asari whimpered as she struggled to free herself. "I don't want to die! Please!"

"Release her!" Liara glowed as her biotics flamed around her.

The asari looked at Liara. Tears were running down the asari criminal's cheeks as the krogan twisted her arm around her back. "Help me, Liara! They're going to kill me! You can have the armor just..."

"You goddamn coward!" the krogan interrupted before he slammed a heavy fist into the asari's face. There was a sickening crunch as the krogan's powerful blow shattered the left side of the officer's skull. The asari's body jerked once before her lifeless body crashed to the floor. The bag slipped from her grasp and landed at the krogan's feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" the turian cried out as he knelt beside the fallen asari. "You killed her!"

"I won't have cowards in my outfit," the krogan said angrily. "Grab the bag and let's..."

Liara had seen enough. The krogan had acted too fast for her to prevent the officer's death, but it had momentarily drawn his attention away from her. She seized the opportunity and threw her hand forward as she unleashed a biotic throw at the inattentive krogan. The attack caught him in the side and he dropped his assault rifle as he cartwheeled ten meters across the loading bay before landing heavily on his shoulder.

Liara grabbed for her pistol as she saw the turian swing his rifle up to fire. She dropped to the floor in a vain attempt to avoid his aim. In her haste she landed on the hand holding her pistol, pinning it beneath her chest. She winced as several bullets bounced off her shields and weakened her biotic barriers. The turian lined up another burst as she rolled to the side to get her weapon out from underneath her body. She felt panic take over as she realized she wouldn't be fast enough to avoid a second burst.

The turian fired again, and Liara grunted as she braced herself for pain that never arrived. Liara looked up in time to see the turian collapse to the floor; a hole in the side of his helmet. She quickly realized that she had heard one shot. And the shot had been the familiar report of a sniper rifle.

Liara raised herself up on her knees, and glanced around to see terrified bystanders fleeing for their lives through all the exits. The crowds would make it difficult for any further reinforcements from either side to join the fight. She noticed the krogan was on his feet again with his arm outstretched. She followed the path of his arm to see an asari officer holding a sniper rifle being biotically pulled out of a window three floors above the loading bay. Krogan biotics were extremely rare, and among the most deadly opponents in the galaxy. The krogan were already powerful creatures by themselves; a heavily armored krogan with biotics was nigh unstoppable. Fortuantely, the krogan had not yet retrieved his weapon and was still unarmed.

Liara jumped to her feet and sprinted toward the floating asari. She had to try and save the officer who had saved her life. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Anaya running in the same direction. The "lift" field spun the officer around and held her aloft for a few seconds before it gradually weakened and finally collapsed. As the asari began to fall, Anaya enveloped her falling compatriot in another biotic field and slowed the officer's descent enough to bring her safely to the ground. The officer shook her head as she tried to get up and run for cover, but the impending dizziness of being flung about caused her to trip and she slumped back to the ground once again.

Liara turned her attention back to the krogan and began firing her pistol. Anaya stood over her fallen comrade, also firing her sidearm defiantly at the looming krogan just a few meters away. Liara watched in dismay as their bullets bounced harmlessly off the shields and barriers of the heavily armored enemy. Biotic energy suddenly shimmered around him as he launched an attack on Anaya. The officer's barriers absorbed some of the blast, but weren't strong enough to withstand the full force of the krogan's throw. The blast of energy knocked the officer back, and she struck the wall behind her, smacking the back of her head. Liara felt her heart drop as Anaya sank to the floor and showed no signs of getting back up.

Liara holstered her pistol and pulled out her submachine gun. She would need the weapon's higher rate of fire to help bring down the krogan's shields. The weapon fired in three-round bursts and Liara began rapidly firing them off as the armored foe turned his attention back to her. She channeled dark energy and placed a warp field around the krogan to further weaken his barriers. The krogan gave a battle cry and began to charge her.

Liara resumed firing, but only got off two more bursts before the submachine gun overheated. Liara dropped the malfunctioning weapon, and began to reach for her pistol, but she wasn't able to draw the sidearm in time. The krogan was now merely a few meters away and Liara jumped aside to avoid being crushed by the raging creature, but he stuck out his elbow at the last moment and clipped her shoulder. Even with a glancing blow the krogan's size and momentum were enough to spin her completely around and fall to the ground on her stomach. She heard the clatter of metal as she hit the ground and looked up in time to see a grenade rolling between her and the krogan.

Before she could react, the canister and the krogan both disappeared in a blinding flash. All she could see was the blurry after-image of a krogan with his head turned away, and all she could hear was a sharp ringing that assaulted her ears. After a few seconds the sounds of more gunfire and the roar of a krogan could be heard as the ringing began to subside. Liara still couldn't see, however, and she helplessly groped around herself for her fallen submachine gun.

"Ha!" she heard the krogan bellow. "You're all weak, asari!"

Liara felt her hand brush against her weapon, but as she went to pick it up she felt the krogan's massive foot slam down on it. Her vision had recovered enough for her to see the shape of his foot stepping off the weapon's shattered ceramic casing. A powerful hand clamped down on her neck, hoisted her into the air, and slammed her back against the krogan's armored chest plate. She shook her head to clear her vision and saw four more officers had arrived and were picking themselves up off the ground and aiming assault rifles in their direction. Instinctively, she wrapped her hands around the krogan's arm to support her body's weight as his hand tightened around her throat.

"I'll kill all of you damned asari!" the krogan bellowed behind her. "But first, you'll watch as I bathe in the blood of your hero!"

The krogan grabbed the rim of Liara's helmet and tore it off her head, so the officers could see her face. Liara kicked at the krogan's legs and tried using both hands to loosen his hold on her neck, but all her attempts were futile. The krogan was simply too strong. He laughed at her continued efforts to struggle. He used his free hand to grab her shoulder and spun her around to face him. His eyes were wild and orange blood trickled from a small wound along his cheekbone. She saw nicks and scratches in his armor, but none of the bullets that hit him had been able to penetrate his armor.

Liara's hand shot down to the pistol still attached to her hip, but the krogan was too quick. He released his grip on her shoulder and slammed a fist into her abdomen. Liara hacked and felt her eyes bulge as the air was driven from her lungs. The krogan mashed her body in tightly against his armor, so she could no longer reach for her sidearm. Her vision began to darken as she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. The hand on her throat released its grip, and she was able to suck in a few desperate breaths. The krogan now gripped her by both shoulders. She fought with all her might to stay awake. If she was going to die, she would die fighting.

"Don't pass out on me, asari bitch," the krogan growled at her. "I want you to see this coming!"

The krogan opened his mouth to reveal two rows of huge teeth. Liara saw her death looming as the teeth drew nearer. The blow to her midsection, coupled with the lack of oxygen from being choked had disoriented her so much that she couldn't focus her mind enough to form a dark energy field. Clearly, the krogan knew exactly what it took to incapacitate a biotic. He had done this before.

The beast pulled Liara in closer to finish her off. She brought her hands up to his face and jabbed her thumbs in both his eye sockets, causing the krogan to yowl in pain. She felt his grip on her loosen and managed to bring her knees up and get both her feet planted against the krogan's waist. She heaved back with all her might and got enough space between them for her to reach down and grab the pistol from her hip. The krogan's eyes went wide and he gave a feral roar. She leaned forward and jammed the sidearm's muzzle into his open mouth and pulled the trigger. A cloud of orange mist erupted from the back of his head just above the spine. The krogan's entire body went limp and he fell forward. The two of them crashed to the ground, with Liara pinned beneath his weight.

She just lay there for a moment and gazed up at the ceiling above her as she gasped for breath. A few seconds passed before the four officers stood in her view. One of them bent down to take the weapon out of Liara's hand, as another used biotics to lift the krogan off of her. When she started to sit up one of the officers gently pushed her back down.

"Please, don't move, doctor," the asari said in a firm voice. "You took a pretty bad blow. Are you injured?"

Liara pulled in a few more breaths before she answered, "No. I do not believe I so, officer. Are the others alright?"

"They're both a little shaken, but they'll be fine," the officer said as she ran a medical scan on Liara with her omni-tool.

"That is good to hear," Liara said as the officer completed her scan. "May I get up, now? I am a bit sore, but I believe I am able to stand."

"Everything looks good," the officer answered. "Aside from a few scrapes and bruises. Just take it slow."

"I intend to... Ohh, that hurts," Liara gritted her teeth as she sat up. Her entire abdomen burned. "Wait! What about the rest of the Blue Suns?"

"Their ship left right after the fighting started," the officer answered. "I guess they didn't want to get involved in a shootout with the cops."

"You crazy... Aww, my head..." Anaya's voice sounded from behind them. "Stupid, suicidal, maniac! I don't know what lucky star you were born under, but we should all be dead!"

"I... I don't understand what came over me... Ohh," Liara held her stomach as she stood up. "I just got... angry."

"Angry?" Anaya continued in disbelief. "Angry enough to take on a Krogan Battlemaster? That goes beyond anger."

"Come on, how could she have possibly known he was a biotic," the turquoise-skinned sniper approached from behind the fuming policewoman. "Besides, now I get to tell everyone at the station how Liara T'Soni, and I saved each others' lives today. Not bad if you ask me. Hell, I would have got that krogan too, if you guys hadn't thrown that flash bang and blinded me. I'm still seeing spots."

"Oh? Who asked you anyway? Go get some coffee or something," Anaya waved off the enthusiastic sniper.

"She's not really mad, doctor," the sniper assured Liara. "Just jealous of our skills. Nice catch by the way, Anaya. I own you one. Maybe I'll mention it in my memoirs, or something. Might want to work on those barriers, though."

"What the...?" Anaya stammered as the other officers snickered. "Next time, I'm going to let you fall. Damn kids. Where's that coffee, by the way?"

"Kids?" The sniper sighed as she collapsed her rifle and attached in to her back. Anaya glared at her. "Fine, I'll get some coffee."

"Wait, may I have your name?" Liara asked.

"Larenia," the sniper said with a smile.

"That you, Larenia." Liara nodded politely. "I am in your debt."

The sniper's smile grew wider as she turned and walked away. The rest of the officers just smiled and shook their heads as they cordoned off the area. Vid-bots were deployed to take pictures of the scene and several police vehicles arrived over the next few minutes. As Anaya began issuing orders to the new arrivals, Liara slipped away and walked to the bag lying next to the dead asari officer. She knelt down and opened the bag to find the shard of Shepard's armor, still inside a suspension unit. She removed the armor and ran her hands over the fractured ceramic plates and torn fabric. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up to see Anaya standing over her with a pistol in hand.

"Here. You can have this back," Anaya said as she handed her the pistol. "You're tampering with evidence, you know."

"Then arrest me," Liara said quietly as she took her pistol from the officer and replaced it on her hip.

"No, the armor's yours," Anaya knelt down beside her. "I just got done speaking with the captain. She thinks it's only right that you have it."

Liara looked around at the dead bodies of the asari, turian, and the krogan. "Is that why you wanted me along? Because you knew I would never let them escape with this?" She touched the armor lightly.

"I had orders not to interfere if Blue Suns were present," Anaya explained. "I didn't like it, but I follow my orders. You had no orders to follow. I knew this could get you the armor and I knew having you here would be good for the department's image. Between the vid-bots and the security footage, I'd say there's plenty of material we can offer the public to boost our approval ratings. At least we made the damn politicians happy today."

"I see," Liara said thoughtfully.

"Let me ask you a question," Anaya continued. "What possessed you to go toe-to-toe with the Blue Suns?"

"I do not understand it myself," Liara explained. "Perhaps it is stress. I have been under a great deal of strain over the past few months. I just got so angry that I didn't stop and think. I couldn't think."

"Well, I'm glad things turned out the way they did," Anaya stood up. "Aww... My head still hurts, though. Next time we meet, let's skip the part involving krogan battlemasters, shall we?"

"I agree," Liara gave a pained grunt as she stood up. "I should probably go before the news crews show up and begin hounding me and getting in everyone's way." Liara resealed the bag and turned to face Anaya. She offer an outstretched hand to the policewoman. "This is how humans show respect when greeting or saying farewell to one another."

"I know," Anaya smiled as she shook the offered hand, "Thanks, doctor. It's been a real honor."

"For me, as well," Liara released the officer's hand and began walking towards the exit. She nodded to Larenia as she walked toward the transit hub.

"Hey, Liara!" Larenia held up a helmet as she walked past, "You forgot your helmet!"

"Keep it," Liara answered as she kept walking. All she wanted was to get home.

* * *

"Goddess," Liara sighed as stood in front of the mirror back at her small apartment.

She held up the bottom of her undershirt to inspect her stomach. A huge purple and gray bruise stretched from the bottom of her ribcage to just below her navel. She silently reaffirmed her agreement with Anaya to avoid krogan battlemasters in the future.

She remembered her first encounter with one on Therum. The way he had mocked and cursed her from outside the barrier curtain as she was helplessly suspended within the Prothean security device. She'd lost track of how long she had been held when Shepard finally showed up; alongside Wrex, another battlemaster. She recalled how scared and weary she had been when Shepard released her. How as they where making their escape, the enemy battlemaster reappeared alongside his Geth. He had demanded Shepard turn her over to him, and Shepard had protected her. He was willing to risk his life for someone he had just met, and of whom he had no knowledge.

Liara looked over at the bag resting against the bathroom wall. What should she do with the armor? Should she destroy it? She could never bring herself to destroy it, but if she didn't the Shadow Broker would just come after it again. It was too dangerous for her to hold onto the armor. Turning it over to the Alliance or the Council weren't options either. That would make it even easier for the Shadow Broker to find it. There was only one thing she could think of that would allow her to keep the armor while ensuring the Broker didn't come after it again.

Liara removed the armor from the bag and brought it to the ionic cleansing unit on the wall inside her closet. She opened the unit's door and placed the armor inside. She removed the ceramic plates from the ballistic fabric and began the cleaning cycle. As it cleaned the fabric she began scrubbing down the ceramic plates with a special cleaner to remove any foreign matter from them. A few minutes later, she had finished cleaning the blood from the plates and the ionic cleanser had removed all traces from the fabric. She reassembled the armor and held it up for a final inspection.

Satisfied with her work, she set the armor to the side. Just to be certain, she threw the bag into the ionic cleanser as well. Now the armor was only valuable to her, and the Shadow Broker had no prize.


End file.
